La clinique du Mur Rose
by Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping
Summary: Eren ne va pas bien, rien ne va plus et ses problèmes ne se résoudront pas tout seuls. Ces deux amis lui proposent de l'aide mais est-il prêt à admettre qu'il en a besoin ? Comment accepter que son bonheur dépende uniquement de lui et du travail qu'il est prêt à accomplir avec un brillant, sublime mais insupportable petit psychiatre ?
1. Confrontation

Coucou à toi nouveau lecteur :

Ceci une fanfic qui traite de la maladie mentale, un sujet qui eut être sensible pour certains. Ca reste léger dans l'ensemble et si jamais il y a des passages pouvant être difficiles je les signalerai mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas l'intention d'en écrire :)

Si c'est un point sensible pour toi, attention. J'essaye de ne pas trop tomber dans l'angst mais il y en auras forcément un peu... mais aussi de l'humour (noir), de la joie et de l'amour, tout ça, tout ça ***ne pars pas stp***

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésites pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Confrontation

Eren bougea légèrement, s'étira un peu et regarda autour de lui… Merde, où est ce qu'il était ? Et surtout qui était le type à moitié nu dans le lit avec lui ?

Il se frappa mentalement en repensant à l'autre soir. Il était sorti dans un bar parce qu'il se sentait seul et il était encore rentré avec un inconnu. Il savait qu'il le faisait trop souvent. Toutes ces soirées passées avec des étrangers avec qui il dansait puis couchait, il ne les comptait même plus. Il s'en foutait de ces lendemains merdiques où il essayait par tous les moyens de fuir sans autre contact avec son coup d'un soir. Il voulait juste un corps contre le sien, une présence, une chaleur, du plaisir, même si le lendemain il se sentait vide ou juste idiot. Il en avait besoin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à coté de lui, au moins le mec était pas mal, plutôt bien foutu même. Mais Eren n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, tout ce qui s'offrait à sa vue était une chevelure noire et une peau très claire, presque diaphane. Le contraste entre les deux était superbe. C'était mieux comme ça après tout. La lumière dans le bar était très faible et le brun était beaucoup trop saoul pour s'en rappeler correctement de toute manière.

Il se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible et ramassa ses affaires en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour que la silhouette dans le lit reste immobile. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'éclipsait en douce le matin. Ni la dernière sans aucun doute, il avait donc un minimum d'entrainement. Il décida de faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour vérifier, pris d'un doute, et soupira de soulagement. Dieu merci ils avaient utilisé des capotes. Plusieurs même.

Eren referma doucement la porte de l'appartement où il se trouvait et jeta un œil à son téléphone. Merde ! Il était déjà 6h, il devait se dépêcher. Il s'orienta assez rapidement et se détendit un peu quand il se rendit compte que l'arrêt de bus en bas de la rue était sur la ligne qui le remmènerait chez lui. Il devrait être rentré en moins de 15 minutes. Il soupira de soulagement, il serait chez lui avant que sa sœur ne se réveille.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il enleva ses chaussures et fit bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit en ouvrant. Il passa devant Mikasa qui dormait sur le clic-clac avant d'arriver dans sa chambre. Il se mit en boxer et s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé.

"Eren ! Eren bouge toi ! Alleeeez deboouuuut, il est déjà 16h." La voix de sa sœur se faisait de plus en plus réprobatrice au fur et à mesure. Eren ouvrit un œil et se redressa légèrement pour l'écouter, bien que le ton de cette dernière ne lui dise rien qui vaille.

"Eren secoue toi un peu. T'es chiant. Tu sors toutes les nuits et tu dors la moitié de la journée avant d'aller au boulot, et ça que quand tu te sens d'y aller. Tu fous rien du tout alors que moi je bosse comme une dingue en prépa et en plus j'ai pris un job le week-end pour aider à payer l'appart. Tu dépense juste de l'argent qu'on n'a pas en sortant pour te faire troncher. J'en ai marre de tes conneries, ce n'est pas mon rôle de te surveiller mais tu m'y obliges. Il est temps que tu grandisses ! Merde Eren !" Mikasa avait fini sa tirade, la voix éraillée et des éclairs dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune fixa sa sœur, surpris, avant de plonger sa tête dans son oreiller sans un mot. Il était trop tôt pour ces conneries. Il ignora donc celle-ci qui poussa un cri de rage avant de claquer la porte qui reliait sa chambre au reste de l'appartement.

Il savait au fond qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se l'avouer, il n'avait pas envie de penser aux responsabilités parce qu'il savait qu'il était un raté. Il n'avait pas pu garder le rythme à la fac qu'il avait abandonné. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à garder un travail alors qu'ils en avaient besoin. Il décevait tout le monde et surtout lui-même …

Il se sentait vide, comme si son existence ne lui appartenait plus vraiment, comme si il était en mode pilote automatique. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir mais il n'avait pas l'impression de vivre non plus.

Les seules fois où il se sentait un peu plus vivant, c'était lorsqu'il dansait dans les bars et sentait les regards des hommes sur lui. Il savourait ces instants, quand l'un d'eux s'approchait et lui offrait un verre, puis lorsqu'ils allaient dans un appartement ou une chambre pour baiser. Parce que - putain - Eren était bon à ça ! Quand le plaisir envahissait tout son corps, l'emportait comme une vague dans un monde étrange et coloré, alors Eren se sentait vivant, entier. Juste quelques minutes. Avant que la réalité ne se rappelle à lui lorsque l'autre s'écroulait ensuite en soufflant comme un bœuf. Les secondes gagnées dans ce monde merveilleux et bariolé surpassaient largement aux yeux du brun les moments gênants qui suivaient généralement.

Les pensées d'Eren dérivèrent vers sa nuit précédente avec l'inconnu aux cheveux noirs. Il s'en rappelait par flash : des yeux gris, intenses, des mains fébriles parcourant ses hanches, des lèvres envoutantes dans le creux de son cou. Un frisson le parcouru. Pour une fois il se disait qu'il aurait peut être dû rester le matin, puis il se secoua la tête. Il ne couchait jamais avec le même homme car il ne voulait pas s'engager. Il voulait rester libre.

Dommage qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un visage défini sur le 'type aux cheveux noirs' et encore moins un nom. Mais pour être honnête, Eren n'avait pas donné le sien non plus. Lorsqu'il sortait, il donnait toujours une autre identité. Il devenait quelqu'un d'autre de plus beau, qui réussissait dans la vie. Bref, quelqu'un de plus heureux.

Soudain il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Un petit blondinet aux cheveux au carré se tenait dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Il avait l'air fatigué mais heureux.

"Armin !" Eren s'élança et prit le petit blond dans ses bras. Il le sentit se raidir et rigola doucement. Son meilleur ami n'était pas fan des démonstrations d'affection mais il s'était résigné après toutes ces années.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Je sais que tu bosses comme un fou avec tes stages à l'hôpital mais je ne te vois presque plus." Eren fit une petite moue boudeuse, sachant que le petit blond n'y résistait pas.

"Arrête de me culpabiliser Eren, tu sais que je te vois dès que j'ai le temps." Armin frappa Eren sur le bras en rigolant. "C'est Mikasa qui m'a invité ici, pour répondre à ta question, ajouta-t-il. On est inquiets pour toi en ce moment." Le ton de son meilleur ami avait vite changé et son froncement de sourcils n'indiquait rien qui vaille.

Eren prit un air inquiet à son tour et soupira en comprenant la situation. Sa sœur et son meilleur ami avaient prévu une "intervention". C'est à dire qu'ils allaient lui faire la morale sur le fait qu'il restait toute la journée au lit, qu'il sortait tous les soirs, et bla, bla bla, … Lorsqu'Armin commença à lui parler, il se dit qu'il avait mis en plein dans le mille.

"Eren… Depuis le début de l'année scolaire tu vas de plus en plus mal et on ne sait plus quoi faire pour t'aider. Tu as arrêté les cours mais ce n'est pas grave, la fac ce n'est pas faite pour tout le monde. Mais tu ne fais rien à coté, tu te laisses vivre, tu n'arrives pas à garder un travail plus de deux semaines et tu n'as absolument aucun projet. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre pour toi et je ne dis absolument pas tout ça pour te blesser, bien au contraire. Mais j'énonce juste des faits : tu ne vas pas bien et nous sommes là pour t'aider, pou—"

"Je vais très bien, l'interrompit Eren. Je vais bien je vous assure. Je suis juste un peu perdu parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire et quand je vous vois, vous qui avancez dans vos vies sans vous poser de questions, je me sens un peu minable." Il l'avait joué fine pensa-t-il en se félicitant mentalement. Il les flattait et se dépréciait. Il savait qu'ils allaient le réconforter, lui dire de ne pas se comparer à eux, qu'il allait trouver sa voie … Eren n'appréciait pas vraiment manipuler ses amis ainsi mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que la réponse qu'il reçut n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

"Eren ça suffit. Arrête de dire que tu vas bien, c'est évident que tu mens." Sa sœur n'avait pas laissé le temps à Armin de répondre, et surtout elle n'était pas tombée dans son piège. Elle le connaissait que trop bien. "Tu as maigri, tu manges moins, tu bois beaucoup trop, tu rentres parfois ivre ou alors au petit matin après avoir passé la nuit chez des inconnus. Tu as dû coucher avec plus de cents types différents durant tes soirées sur ces deux dernières années."

Eren ne pouvait pas supporter le jugement dans la voix de sa sœur. "Ma vie sexuelle et mes sorties ne te concernent pas Mikasa, tu n'es pas ma mère. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup compté sur toi depuis la mort de maman mais tu n'es pas là pour la remplacer."

Sa sœur se raidit sur sa chaise. Eren avait frappé où ça faisait mal et il le savait. Il aurait honte après mais il en avait par dessus la tête de ces commentaires mesquins. Lui, au moins s'amusait.

"Eren, tu as absolument le droit de faire ce que tu veux la nuit et avec qui tu veux. Mais il faut que cela reste sain, et d'après ce que dit Mikasa c'est de moins en moins le cas." Armin était intervenu pour calmer le jeu entre le frère et la sœur. Mais apparemment Mikasa n'était pas d'humeur conciliante.

"Ce n'est pas tout, je sais que tu fumes de l'herbe. J'ai trouvé ça dans ta chambre". Elle tenait dans sa main un petit sachet transparent contenant environ 10 balles. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas trouvé où il cachait le gros de sa consommation.

"TU as fouillé MA chambre ?! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ?", hurla Eren, furieux. Elle n'avait pas le droit, c'était à lui. "Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais jamais pris, on a fumé ensemble notre premier joint je te signale." ricana Eren, moqueur.

Mikasa ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finalement elle hurla à son tour. "Tu te moques de moi j'espère ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de fouiller, il était sur ta table de nuit. Je l'ai vu quand je t'ai réveillé à 16h en rentrant du boulot. Pourquoi tu en as à côté de ton lit ? Je sais qu'on en a déjà fumé et parfois j'en consomme encore en soirée mais jamais à l'appartement ou au taff. Jamais SEULE !"

Ce fut au tour d'Eren de ne pas avoir quoi dire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à fumer de plus en plus et tout seul. Il avait perdu le contrôle mais il s'était rendu compte que ça le calmait, qu'il arrêtait de penser au vide qu'il ressentait.

Mais surtout il ne pouvait pas faire correctement une bonne nuit sans. Le sexe avait un effet magique sur ses insomnies mais les joints qu'il fumait quelques heures avant de se coucher faisaient très bien l'affaire aussi.

Il avait peur de dormir. Peur de ses rêves hallucinés qui le laissaient pantelant et en sueur. Peur de croiser dans l'un d'eux la personne qu'il craignait et haïssait le plus au monde. Son propre père.

"Parle nous, tu sais qu'on est là pour t'écouter. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plait." Armin le tira de ses pensées. Son ton était doux, chaleureux, rassurant. Tout ce dont Eren manquait, tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il sentit ses barrières s'affaisser mais il refusait de parler à ses amis. Ils s'inquiéteraient trop s'ils savaient ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Comme vidé de toute énergie, il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un mot sous le regard peiné et inquiet de Mikasa et Armin. Il s'enferma et se réfugia dans son lit. Après avoir enfilé son bas de pyjama à la place de son boxer de la veille, il s'enroula dans sa couverture et s'allongea en fixant le plafond.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être normal ? Pourquoi tout semblait toujours plus facile pour les autres ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tout simplement oublier ce qui le terrifiait et passer à autre chose ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que pour être heureux il devait principalement se battre contre lui-même ?

Il sentait qu'il était en train de sombrer. Son esprit devenait de plus en plus brumeux. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait de plus en plus déconnecté, voire absent. Il avait essayé d'y remédier en sortant hier soir, en faisant la fête, en s'amusant, en prenant du plaisir. Mais finalement cela n'avait servi à rien.

Même le sexe de la nuit dernière n'avait pas suffit à dégager son esprit de la brume qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

Et merde. Merde. MERDE. Il allait encore s'endormir mais cette fois il sentait que c'était différent, il savait que ça allait durer plus longtemps. Il avait essayé de retarder ce moment mais en vain.

Il entendit vaguement des voix et quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Mais il n'avait pas envie de les écouter. Les sons devenaient de plus en plus distants à mesure qu'il sentait le brouillard remplir sa tête. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il vit la silhouette de sa sœur s'approcher avec une mine inquiète mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Finalement il s'endormit.


	2. Réveil

Réponses aux reviews :

Emylou : Alors tout d'abord merci pour la review ! Et tu as bien deviné, évidemment ils vont se revoir (et ça va faire des étincelles) mais il faudra être patiente ^^ Je vais developper leur relation assez longtemps mais t'inquiète ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Réveil

Deux semaines plus tard, Eren n'avait toujours pas quitté son appartement. Il quittait son lit uniquement quand il devait aller aux toilettes et pour manger quand il sentait qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus attendre. Bref, pour ses besoins vitaux.

Il était rentré dans une de ses "phases" comme Mikasa les appelaient. Eren pouvait parler mais était totalement incapable d'avoir une conversation. Il ne se rappelait jamais bien de ces périodes. Il était comme un somnambule, ou plutôt une coquille vide.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et bien que cela lui brisait le cœur, Mikasa attendait. Elle attendait que ça passe, qu'on lui rende son petit frère.

Elle avait pris soin de lui. Elle l'avait aidé à se laver au bout d'une semaine parce que lui n'y pensait pas.

Elle avait rempli le frigo de plats préparés et les placards de nouilles instantanées pour donner accès à son frère à de la nourriture rapide, sachant que sinon il n'allait tout simplement rien manger. Elle lui préparait des repas chaque soir et les laissait sur sa table de nuit. Et chaque matin elle les retrouvait intacts.

Elle le laissait tranquille mais gardait toujours un œil ouvert. Elle ne dormait très peu et guettait le moindre bruit venant de sa chambre.

Elle avait aussi raté son rendez-vous avec son copain. Elle lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien car son frère passait avant tout. Avant elle.

Cela avait commencé il y a plus de deux ans, peu après le décès de leur mère. Depuis, Eren avait eu de temps en temps des périodes où il allait moins bien que les autres mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait duré aussi longtemps ou ne l'avait laissé dans un tel état.

Mikasa appela Armin au bout de la deuxième semaine.

"Salut ! Comment tu vas ?" La voix enjouée mais fatiguée de son meilleur ami lui répondit presqu'aussitôt. Elle le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps. Il était comme un deuxième frère pour elle.

"Je pense que je pourrais aller mieux mais je suis surtout très inquiète pour Eren. Il ne va pas bien du tout depuis qu'on lui a parlé il y a deux semaines. J'ai peur qu'on y soit allé un peu fort. Je t'en avais déjà parlé la dernière fois quand on est allé boire un verre et je t'avais dis que ça passerais sans doute. Mais là, c'est beaucoup trop long."

"Mikasa." La voix d'Armin se fit plus ferme. "Tu sais très bien qu'il avait besoin qu'on le secoue. Il agit de plus en plus bizarrement depuis… depuis la mort de votre mère, sans parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec son p… avec Grisha.", termina-t-il.

"Je sais bien. Mais il n'est pas sorti depuis quinze jours, QUINZE jours Armin ! Il reste dans sa chambre et dans le noir sans rien faire toute la journée et ça sent la weed à plein nez … Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il a l'air d'un mort, je t'assure. Il faut que tu viennes."

"J'arrive dès que je peux. Je pars tout de suite, je viens de finir ma journée. Je suis là dans vingt minutes."

"Merci Armin." Mikasa raccrocha, le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de son frère. Elle ouvrit les volets et la fenêtre, malgré les faibles protestations du plus jeune. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre dans l'état où il était de toute façon.

Eren dormait tranquillement quand tout à coup une lumière vive le tira de son sommeil. Puis un courant d'air suivit.

On était au milieu du mois de novembre et il faisait froid. Sa couette lui fut brutalement arrachée et il gémit. "Laisse-moi." Il sentit des bras le soulever et le transporter sous la douche. Il se débattit faiblement mais il n'avait pas mangé depuis presque trois jours. Il se sentait fatigué et il avait juste besoin de dormir encore un peu.

Un filet d'eau froide lui coula sur la tête, qui se transforma rapidement en torrent. Mikasa lui tenait la tête pour pas qu'il n'avale de l'eau. Elle entreprit de le déshabiller doucement et prit un gant de toilette. Pendant qu'elle lavait son petit frère elle chantonna doucement, comme le faisait leur mère quand ils étaient petits. Eren ne put retenir ses larmes. Il espérait seulement que le peu d'eau qui coulait sur son visage pouvait les masquer.

Mikasa remarquait bien les qui agitaient doucement les épaules de son frère. Elle continua de le laver sans les relever. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle prit des vêtements propres et l'habilla.

Il était tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait presque pas marcher seul. Mikasa, le cœur lourd, l'aida à s'assoir devant la table et lui fit un bouillon de viande chaud. Il ne pouvait rien avaler de solide tout de suite mais du bouillon lui ferait du bien.

Eren prit la tasse chaude entre ses mains. L'odeur qui s'en échappait avait quelque chose d'extrêmement réconfortant. Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête et vit Armin dans l'embrasure.

Lorsque ce dernier l'aperçut, il ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise. Il porta la main à sa bouche en essayant de l'étouffer, en vain.

Eren avait maigri terriblement. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le petit blond était les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ses beaux yeux verts étincelants de malice et de joie qui lui étaient si caractéristiques semblaient maintenant ternes et foncés. Ces yeux que tout le monde lui enviait, dont tout le monde tombait sous leur charme… Ils avaient perdu de leur âme.

Eren sentit le regard chargé de pitié de son meilleur ami et détourna la tête. Il avait honte. Il s'était laissé aller à un point que jamais il n'aurait pensé atteindre un jour. Il était devenu une loque. L'ombre de lui-même.

Armin s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à Mikasa avant de commencer à parler.

"Eren, comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé de ma réaction. Je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à te voir aussi … malade ?" Sa fin de phrase était plus qu'incertaine, mais il se reprit et continua. "Je suis venu dès que Mikasa m'a appelé, je suis désolé de ne pas être passé plus tôt. Je me rends maintenant compte que mon travail, aussi intéressant qu'il puisse être, ne doit pas empiéter à ce point sur ma vie. Excuse-moi d'être un ami aussi nul."

Eren le regarda sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas lui l'ami nul, bien au contraire. Eren était le seul fautif, c'était lui qui inquiétait sa famille. C'était lui qui ne pouvait rien faire seul. C'était lui qui avait l'air d'un zombie. Il pressa ses yeux contre la paume de ses mains et murmura. "C'est moi qui suis désolé. Désolé d'être une grosse merde. Désolé de vous empêcher d'avancer. Désol—"

Il fut interrompu par un bruit soudain qui le fit sursauter. Mikasa avait frappé son poing sur la table. "Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Tu es plus fort que ça Eren, je le sais. On a parlé avec Armin et je pense que tu devrais aller voir à la clinique où il fait son stage. Il est dans le service psychiatrique et m'a parlé d'un programme pour les jeunes en difficulté. Je pense que ça pourrait t'aider."

Eren réfléchit un instant. Armin, ce brillant petit enfoiré, ne s'était pas contenté de réussir sa première année de médecine en tant que major de promo. Il avait également décroché une bourse et une place dans un programme d'excellence qui lui assurait des stages et des cours de haut niveau dans l'établissement le plus réputé de la ville : la clinique du Mur Rose.

C'était une clinique très chère et Eren savait bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas les moyens de la payer ... Et puis même s'il les avait, qu'est ce qu'il irai faire dans une clinique ? Il fallait juste qu'il ralentisse un peu sur la beuh et mange plus.

"Je pense que tu as besoin d'aide psychologique Eren. Tu vas mal, c'est évident et pas que physiquement. C'est un très bon programme Eren. Cela fonctionne avec des réunions collectives et individuelles, avec des psychiatres ou des psychologues en fonction du niveau d'aide dont tu as besoin. La plupart des jeunes ont notre âge et on reçoit plein de personnes différentes. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus et je ne travaille pas directement avec ce groupe là, mais j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient de très bon résultats."

Armin avait toujours une façon de présenter les choses à la fois rassurante mais ferme. Toutefois Eren ne voulait pas se rendre aussi facilement !

"Mais je ne suis pas fou ! Je veux dire… Je ne vais pas aller en hôpital psychiatrique. Sans vouloir te vexer Armin, je sais que tu veux faire psychiatre, mais ils sont tous tarés là bas. Je ne vais pas y aller."

"Haha Eren, je t'assure qu'ils sont très normaux." Armin rigola doucement. "A part quelques cas isolés. C'est un groupe avec des problèmes certes mais les cas les plus graves, ceux que tu appelles les 'tarés' ne peuvent pas être traités avec des thérapies de groupe. La personne la plus étrange que tu risques de croiser c'est la psy qui anime les séances." Armin avait ajouté la dernière phrase en gloussant.

"Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Les périodes basses passent toutes seules. Je sais que là ça n'a pas l'air super mais je vous assure que je vais aller mieux," promit Eren avec un sourire rassurant qui ressemblait plus à une grimace avec ses joues creuses.

"Eren, intervint Mikasa. Tu dois te battre mais tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul. Alors met ta fierté de coté et accepte l'aide que l'on t'offre parce que tout le monde sait dans cette pièce que tu en as plus que besoin. Alors admet-le."

Il y eut un blanc, puis Eren soupira. Il n'allait jamais au grand jamais avoir la paix s'il n'acceptait pas au moins d'y "réfléchir". "Bien, Bien ! Je vais le faire. Armin, donne-moi la carte de cette psychologue et je l'appellerai demain."

Armin la lui tendit. C'était en fait un bout de papier avec un numéro et un nom gribouillés dessus : Hanji Zoë. Mais quel genre de docteur n'a même pas de carte de visite, se demanda Eren.

Armin le regarda avec insistance. "Tu peux l'appeler maintenant, elle est encore au travail."

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?" Demanda Eren, avec une expression peinée sur le visage

"J'ai appris à me méfier des promesses des gens qui vont mal, Eren. J'aimerais vraiment te faire confiance mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas." Son visage avait pris une expression neutre qu'Eren ne lui reconnaissait pas. "Appelle-la devant moi Eren. S'il-te-plait", ajouta-t-il.

Eren composa donc le numéro, parvenant difficilement à déchiffrer l'écriture brouillonne de ce docteur Zoë. Celle-ci décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

"Salut, c'est Hanji. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Demanda une voix haut perché

"Heu bonjour docteur Zoë,..." commença Eren avant qu'un cri perçant vienne l'interrompre. Il écarta vivement le téléphone de son oreille.

"- HAAAA ! Non mon dieu, ne m'appelle pas comme ça c'est trop bizarre ! Appelle-moi juste Hanji, tout le monde m'appelle Hanji. "

Une autre voix lointaine se mêlait dans le combiné.

"Hé Oh ! La binoclarde, viens par ici" Entendit Eren.

"Chuuut, je suis au téléphone le nain !" répondit Hanji d'un son étouffé. "Enfin bref, désolée pour cette interruption. Je disais donc ne m'appelle pas docteur ou autre. Juste Hanji comme tout le monde, à part grincheux là-bas", ajouta-t-elle. "Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Bonjour je suis Eren Jaeger, un ami m'a donné votre numéro en disant que j'avais besoin d'aide et m'a forcé à vous appeler.

Autant être direct, pensa-t-il.

\- Tu es l'ami d'Armin Arlet, c'est bien ça ? Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. Il avait l'air inquiet pour toi, le pauvre petit champignon."

Eren couvrit le micro avec sa main avant de regarder son ami avec perplexité "Champignon ? C'est qui cette folle ?"

Armin rougit aussitôt à la mention du surnom mais Eren ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à répondre à la femme au bout du fil.

" Oui, oui c'est bien ça. Je suis sur qu'il a exagéré mon cas en vous en parlant. Je ne vais pas si mal mais pour le rassurer j'ai dû lui promettre de vous appeler pour un rendez-vous."

"Ok super, on verra demain si tu es aussi en forme que te le prétends. Si je te dis 17h30, c'est bon pour toi ?"

"Oui, je me débrouillerais", répondit Eren. De toute façon, il avait perdu son travail quelque part au cours de ces deux dernières semaines et il n'avait rien à faire.

"Parfait. Une fois arrivé à la clinique, va à l'accueil et demande où est mon bureau. Si tu as de la chance, une infirmière t'accompagnera ou sinon t'indiquera clairement où c'est, enfin mieux que moi. Sur ce, je te laisse. Ouch, on m'appelle ! A demain Eren."

Eren raccrocha, perplexe. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire à la fois "je t'avais prévenu" et "j'y peux rien, elle est toujours comme ça".

"Elle m'a donné rendez-vous à 17h30 demain à la clinique. C'est plutôt rapide."

"Oui, elle est très occupée mais je lui ai dis que tu avais vraiment besoin d'aide. Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller." Il regarda l'heure puis soupira. "Désolé. Mais, Eren, comme demain je commence à 18 heures, je pourrais venir avant et t'emmener à ton rendez-vous. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à prendre le bus."

Eren hocha la tête, fatigué, et enlaça son meilleur ami. Il le remercia et regarda sa sœur ouvrir la porte, faire la bise au petit blond et fermer à clé ensuite. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Eren observa Mikasa pendant un moment, songeur. Ses yeux noirs en amande étaient cachés pars ses cheveux coupés au carré, d'un doux et brillant noir de jais. Il était incroyablement fier de sa sœur, de sa force de caractère. Elle était très forte depuis que la famille d'Eren l'avait recueillie. Elle avait toujours protégé son frère adoptif ainsi qu'Armin des brutes au cours de leur scolarité, du primaire jusqu'au lycée. Elle a toujours su ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie et se donnait les moyens pour réussir.

Mikasa Ackerman voulait être ingénieur depuis l'âge de 7 ans. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée qu'un jour elle serait responsable de gros projets et qu'elle commanderait des équipes. Sa sœur était brillante, belle, persévérante et ambitieuse. Oui, Eren était fier d'elle mais il s'en voulait car il n'était pas tout ça. Elle se ralentissait pour rester avec lui, il le savait. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, il restait un boulet pendant ses études.

Mikasa regardait Eren bizarrement et ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il avait sans doute fixé sa sœur un peu trop longtemps. Il décida pour une fois d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute.

"Tu sais Mika, je ne te le dis presque jamais mais je t'assure que je suis vraiment fier de toi. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu m'as toujours soutenu, tu t'es battue pour moi. Alors merci. Merci d'être une super sœur." Il s'était approché d'elle au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il l'enlaça.

"Tu es fort aussi, Eren. Après tout, c'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait se battre. Que si on se battait on pouvait gagner ou perdre, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas triompher sans combattre. Tu avais 8 ans quand tu m'as dit ça, mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié."

Eren regarda sa sœur avec des yeux ronds, la stupeur peinte sur son visage. Il n'avait pas oublié ce jour non plus, comment aurait-il pu ? Mais il ne savait pas que Mikasa avait gardé en mémoire ses paroles et qu'elles l'avaient aidée.

Son cœur devenait un peu moins lourd. Mikasa le rassit sur sa chaise et lui prépara encore une fois une soupe avec des légumes cette fois-ci. Puis elle l'aida à se coucher avant de retourner vers le canapé.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre Eren pensa encore une fois à toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression que demain ne servirait à rien, que jamais rien ne changerait et que de parler avec une inconnue de ses problèmes n'allait absolument pas les résoudre. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir. Sa sœur et son meilleur ami l'avaient sorti de sa torpeur mais maintenant il était tout seul dans l'obscurité et avait encore une fois peur du sommeil.

Il se tourna et se retourna durant une heure dans son lit, puis une fois sûr que Mikasa s'était endormie, il passa un bras sous son lit. Il en sortit un pot de taille moyenne. Eren jura silencieusement. Comme il n'était pas sorti depuis deux semaines, il était presque vide. Il roula son stick avec ce qui lui restait et ajouta le minimum de tabac avant de tirer une latte.

Après avoir fini, il cacha à nouveau le pot sous son lit et alla jeter son tonc par la fenêtre.

Il respira un grand coup. C'était bon, il pouvait dormir.


	3. Psychologue ?

Tout d'abord bienvenu et merci à tout ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette fic et de laisser des reviews ! Vous lire me fait très très plaisir j'adore ^^

Easyan : Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres elle va durer mais sans doute plus de 20 (il y a le temps ;) ) je ne sais pas non plus si je vais avoir un rythme aussi régulier que celui actuel mais j'essayerai de poster au minimum un chapitre par semaine ! J'ai aussi prevu du Lime et je ne suis pas encore sure sure pour le Lemon (hiiiiii) l'écrire c'est pas toujours facile ^^

Luanaii : merci ! comme je l'ai dis juste avant (^^) je ne sais pas si je vais m'imposer un rythme donc il faudra sans doute être patiente pour certains chapitres ;)

Ereri-WinterLight : Merci ! Et bienvenu à bord ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Psychologue ?

Le lendemain matin. Samedi, jour du rendez vous.

Eren fut réveillé par Mikasa. Elle le laissa dormir jusqu'à 9h puis le réveilla doucement. Il avait dormi assez longtemps. Il devait se lever et reprendre un rythme décent.

Eren s'étira lentement en faisant craquer ses os un à un. Il remarqua le regard inquiet de Mikasa et questionna donc cette dernière. "Mikasa ? Arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est flippant …"

Celle-ci secoua la tête et aida son frère à se lever. "Tu ne t'es pas regardé dans le miroir depuis combien de temps Eren ?" demanda-t-elle. Sans attendre la réponse du brun, elle l'emmena dans la petite salle de bain. Eren sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir sous le choc. Il savait qu'il avait perdu du poids, mais là c'était plus que frappant.

Tous les os de son corps ressortaient en formant des angles disgracieux. Ses côtes étaient apparentes, on pouvait voir l'alternance des creux et des bosses. Ses joues étaient creuses et son teint cireux. Il n'était plus lui-même, il avait perdu son corps. Autrefois sa peau était bronzée, son corps tonique et même un peu musclé. Maintenant il se trouvait juste chétif et faible. Il allait devoir mettre un sweat épais s'il ne voulait pas que sa maigreur soit si apparente.

Il ne s'attendait pas à un aussi grand changement d'apparence. Il ne dit rien mais sa sœur vit bien qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il avait changé depuis un mois. Elle lui prépara son petit déjeuner en silence : un œuf au plat accompagné de toasts et de tranches de fromage.

Il la remercia d'un sourire et commença à manger sans grand appétit. Il termina quand même le repas préparé par sa sœur mais cela lui prit presqu'une heure. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche et s'habilla.

Celle-ci, voyant l'heure défiler, décida qu'il était temps qu'elle parte pour le travail. Mikasa travaillait le week-end de 10h à 22h et les mercredis, jeudis et vendredis soirs au petit supermarché en bas de la rue. Elle avait pris ce job uniquement pour aider à payer l'appartement et régler les factures.

Avec sa bourse obtenue grâce à ses excellents résultats et une aide au logement, elle n'avait pas à payer ses études. Mais cela restait insuffisant, notamment depuis qu'Eren ne travaillait plus.

"Eren j'y vais, occupe-toi de trouver un autre job et fais les comptes en attendant Armin cet aprèm. J'ai mis un repas pour toi dans le frigo. Il est déjà tout prêt donc tu n'auras plus qu'à le réchauffer au micro-ondes pour 2 minutes. Je termine à 22h et je mange avec Jean ce soir, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous"

Eren grogna à la mention du copain de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait absolument pas le blairer. Il avait une coupe complètement ridicule et sa tête lui rappelait étrangement celle d'un cheval. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Ce crétin imbu de lui-même ne méritait carrément pas une fille comme Mikasa. Mais à chaque fois qu'il en faisait mention, cette dernière se contentait de lui jeter un regard noir et de claquer sa langue.

Il regarda la télé. Vers 13 heures, il décida qu'il était temps de manger. Ensuite il sortit les comptes et chercha sur une étagère le classeur dans lequel Mikasa gardait tout. C'était toujours elle qui s'en occupait. Mais comme elle le lui avait demandé, Eren jeta un œil aux relevés.

Dès qu'il eut le dernier mois devant les yeux, il comprit pourquoi. Ils n'avaient plus rien. Comme Eren n'avait pas gardé son travail, il n'avait pas été entièrement payé et le salaire de Mikasa au supermarché ne couvrait pas entièrement le loyer. Sans compter les dépenses en factures et en nourriture. Eren soupira, abattu. C'était entièrement de sa faute et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Quand Armin arriva à 16h30 heures, il trouva Eren en train de s'arracher les cheveux devant ses comptes. Dès qu'il le vit, ce dernier rangea précipitamment les papiers qu'il avait éparpillés. Il ne voulait pas que son ami voit dans quelle merde ils étaient. Il avait trop honte. Armin avait bien vu qu'il y avait un problème mais il décida qu'Eren lui en parlerait quand il serait prêt. Il ne le brusqua donc pas.

Le trajet à travers la ville dura trente minutes. Armin habitait tout près de la clinique dans le quartier assez chic de Rose (grâce à sa bourse il avait reçu une place dans une sorte d'internat). Il avait donc effectué un gros détour pour récupérer Eren dans la banlieue de Trost, à Maria, avant de retourner vers son lieu de travail. Lorsqu'ils ils arrivèrent à la clinique, Eren se retrouva avec un quart d'heure à tuer avant de rencontrer cette Hanji. Armin l'accompagna à l'accueil, salua les secrétaires et les infirmières sur leur chemin avant de partir se changer et laissa Eren seul.

"Bonjour, je cherche le bureau du docteur Zoë s'il vous plait" Indiqua-t-il à la secrétaire de l'accueil.

"Pardon mais nous n'avons pas de docteur Zoë au sein de cet établissement. Vous faites sans doute erreur jeune homme." Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable.

"- Hum, non je ne pense pas me tromper. Attendez, elle m'a dit de demander Hanji à l'accueil...

\- Hahaha ! Excusez-moi mais j'avais totalement oublié ! Oui, Hanji bien sûr ! Son bureau est au deuxième étage dans le service de psychiatrie. Une fois que vous quittez l'ascenseur, vous prenez à gauche puis à droite. Vous continuez ensuite sur 100 mètres et vous trouverez son bureau.

Devant le regard perdu d'Eren, elle rigola doucement mais sans se moquer et interpella une infirmière qui passait. "Petra, tu vas en psy ? Tu peux accompagner le jeune homme ici présent au bureau d'Hanji s'il te plait."

"Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'interpelée. Suis moi, c'est aussi ma route. D'ailleurs je ne me suis pas présentée : je suis Petra Ral, infirmière en service de psychiatrie. Et toi ?"

"Eren Jaeger, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Cette femme avait l'air gentille, un visage doux avec des cheveux au carré oscillant entre le brun et le roux. Elle rayonnait avec son petit sourire calme et dégageait une aura rassurante. Eren se sentit en confiance. "Je viens pour un entretien sur le programme que gère le doc— Hanji" se reprit-il.

"Dans ce cas, on se recroisera sans doute. Et ne sois pas impressionné par Hanji, elle est plus qu'excentrique mais tu peux lui faire confiance. C'est une excellente thérapeute. Sur ce je te laisse, on y est. A plus tard j'espère."

Il regarda la porte devant et les couloirs aux alentours. Soudain, il prit peur. Les murs étaient peints en un bleu clair qui se voulait sans doute apaisant. Puis l'odeur si particulière de l'hôpital, cette odeur de propre mais qui laissait comme un arrière goût de maladie, lui envahissait peu à peu les narines. Pourquoi il était venu ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans un hôpital voyons ! Il se leva et allait faire demi-tour lorsqu' il aperçut une tête avec des cheveux noirs dans le couloir. Il se stoppa immédiatement. C'était le gars du bar d'il y a deux semaines, il en était presque sûr. Il hâta le pas et tapota sur l'épaule de l'homme devant lui. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris, et le fixa bêtement.

Merde ! Ce n'était pas lui, pas du tout même. Eren avait pété un plomb. Il s'excusa et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à l'arrêt de tram'. Il ne voulait pas rester là, ça n'avait aucun sens. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il retourna sur ses pas lorsque la porte d'un bureau s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui.

Une brune faisant à peu près sa taille en surgit avec ses lunettes de travers et des mèches folles sortant de sa queue de cheval. Elle souriait largement, son regard mettant Eren mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'air étrange.

"Tu dois être Eren ? Je suis Hanji." Elle lui présenta une main. Quand il la saisit pour la lui serrer, elle l'attira dans son bureau et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. "Assieds-toi ! Allez, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'amène."

"J-Je ne sais pas. Armin m'a dit de venir. Je pense qu'il exagère mais je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille alors je suis venu, voilà." termina-t-il.

"Je vois. Et pourquoi notre chère tête blonde pense que tu as besoin de mon programme de génie ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison."

"Disons juste que ces deux dernières semaines n'ont pas été très productives mais ça m'arrive parfois. C'est dur à expliquer mais c'est comme si mon corps fonctionnait tout seul et que mon esprit partait je ne sais où. Ouah, maintenant que je dis ça à voix haute j'ai vraiment l'air taré," ajouta-t-il avec un rire forcé.

"Eren, je t'arrête tout de suite et je ne te laisserai pas utiliser les mots taré, foldingue, cinglé, fêlé, et autres pour désigner mes patients. C'est dégradant pour eux, ce sont de vraies personnes et ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont en psychiatrie qu'elles méritent qu'on les traite différemment. " Le sermonna-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Elle retrouva bien vite son large sourire qu'Eren trouvait plus que déstabilisant et continua. "Je vais te poser une série de questions et promets moi que tu y répondras honnêtement. Ensuite, si je trouve que tout va bien, tu pourras sortir d'ici librement et ne jamais me revoir". Elle avait l'air un peu triste à cette idée et fit la moue.

"Promis" répondit Eren, espérant qu'il aurait enfin la paix

"Très bien !" Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus bien que le brun ne croyait pas cela possible. "Alors dis-moi depuis quand tu as cette impression que ton corps fonctionne tout seul ? Raconte-moi un peu comment ça à commencé. Tu n'es pas obligé d'entrer dans les détails, raconte ce que tu veux."

"Il y a environ deux ans que ça à commencé, peu après quelques soucis familiaux. Mais j'en ai eu plus souvent depuis que j'ai repris les études à la rentrée. J'ai fais un an de fac de langue à la sortie du lycée et j'ai redoublé ma L1. Et là j'ai arrêté, je n'arrivais plus à aller en cours. Généralement je ne me sens pas très bien un peu avant, puis je suis dans les vapes durant quelques jours. Et après cette période, je me sens beaucoup mieux."

"Et d'habitude, combien de temps dure cette période que tu qualifies de 'dans les vapes' ? Pourrais-tu, à l'aide d'un calendrier, cocher les jours sur ces 6 derniers mois où elles se sont produites ?"

"Non, désolé. Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Par contre, je peux vous dire que normalement elles durent moins d'une semaine et après je me sens mieux. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, j'en ai eu trois qui on duré entre 6 et 10 jours. En trois mois donc" ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. On était déjà en novembre…

"Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà ça. Merci Eren, dit-elle en notant frénétiquement dans son petit carnet. Tu n'as pas besoin de d'excuser, tu as plutôt bonne mémoire. Tu as ajouté 'normalement' juste avant. La dernière période n'est pas ce que tu qualifierais de normale ?

"N-Non pas vraiment." Il fut étonné par la perspicacité d'Hanji, elle ne laissait rien au hasard. "Elle a duré deux semaines et c'était encore pire qu'avant. Je me souviens de presque rien." Eren se triturait les mains sans regarder la psychologue en face de lui, un peu honteux.

"Eren." La voix d'Hanji se fit plus douce. "Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure. Regarde-moi." Eren s'exécuta. Il croisa le regard de la femme devant lui et elle lui sourit. Pas de son sourire incroyablement large mais d'un sourire chaleureux et sympathique. Eren se sentit un peu mieux. "Donc, continua Hanji, cette fois-ci était pire. Tu saurais me dire pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

"Pas vraiment, hésita Eren. C'est juste qu'Armin et Mikasa, ma grande sœur, m'ont parlé pour que je me bouge. Mais je ne sais pas, ils étaient tellement LÀ, que je me suis sentis mal et j'ai comme sombré. Je me sentais bizarre quelques jours avant aussi, comme à chaque fois."

"Et quand tu sens que tu vas de moins en moins bien, tu fais quoi Eren" demanda Hanji ?

Eren rougit et refusa de répondre. Il baissa obstinément la tête mais Hanji ne le laissa pas faire. "Eren, tu as promis. Je ne te jugerais pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Mais je crois que ça t'aiderait de verbaliser ce que tu ressens."

Eren capitula. "Je sors beaucoup, je bois et le plus souvent je trouve un coup d'un soir. Je n'en ai pas honte et j'assume totalement, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime partager avec des inconnus..."

Hanji se contenta d'hocher la tête puis se rassit au fond de son fauteuil avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler du trouble bipolaire Eren ?" Ce dernier fit non de la tête, mais pas pour répondre à la psy. C'était juste impossible, tout mais pas ça !

Mais Hanji le prit comme une réponse à sa question "Très bien, je pense que tu en es atteint mais ne panique pas, d'accord ? C'est très bien pris en charge de nos jours et ça ne veut pas dire que tu es fou" rajouta Hanji quand elle vit les yeux d'Eren s'agrandir sous la panique.

"Donc, je disais, le trouble bipolaire est un peu ce que tu m'as expliqué. Il y a des moments où tu te sens fort, te porte très bien et tu as besoin de très peu de sommeil. Je me trompe ?" Eren fit à nouveau non de la tête. "Et au contraire d'autres moments où tu es, disons, absent. Tu ne ressens pas grand-chose, ne fait pas grand-chose, ne pense pas grand-chose… Je ne suis "que" psychologue (Elle avait fait des guillemets avec ses doigts, vraiment ?) donc ça dépasse un peu mon domaine de compétence. Mais je te propose quand même d'entrer dans mon super programme parce que je pense que ça te fera du bien. Je vais t'en parler cinq minutes mais avant, tu as des questions ?"

Eren inspira à fond et secoua la tête de nouveau. Sa gorge nouée l'empêchait de parler. Il commença à paniquer légèrement et à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas avoir cette même maladie, pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour en être "guéri". Il ne pouvait pas, Hanji se trompait c'est sûr…

La psychologue sembla sentir la détresse d'Eren et essaya de le rassurer.

"Je ne voulais pas être brusque en te l'annonçant, je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur. Je pense que tu devrais t'entretenir avec un psychiatre car ce sont eux qui peuvent prescrire un traitement, et tu en auras vraisemblablement besoin. Tu pourras vivre normalement, mais ça sera un peu plus dur pour toi que pour les autres. Mais ça l'a toujours été, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Merci pour toutes ces informations, je suis juste un peu secoué" Eren se reprit.

"C'est normal ne t'inquiète pas. N'importe qui le serait, donc es-tu prêt à ce que je te parle de mon programme adoré ?" Elle débordait d'enthousiasme et sautillait sur sa chaise.

"Oui, allez-y" répondit Eren en s'attendant au pire.

"D'abord, si tu choisis d'y entrer, tu vas devoir me tutoyer, rigola Hanji. C'est non négociable. Ensuite je vais te donner le planning typique du groupe. Tu auras deux rendez-vous par semaine avec ton psychiatre. Un jour sur deux, donc le lundi, mercredi et vendredi. J'anime le groupe de discussion avec tout le monde. Pour rester dans le programme, il faut que tu assistes à tous tes rendez-vous avec le psychiatre et que tu viennes à une réunion par semaine au moins. L'idéal serait que tu viennes à toutes dans un premier temps. Tu dois prévenir un jour à l'avance si tu assisteras ou non à la réunion commune. Voilà, c'est un suivi assez rapproché surtout au début, mais il a fait ses preuves. Il diminuera au bout d'un certain temps, lorsque moi et ton psy on décidera que tu vas mieux."

"Et ils sont combien dans le groupe pour l'instant ?" Demanda Eren. Après tout, rencontrer d'autres jeunes serait peut-être une bonne idée...

"Nous avons cinq patients, dont un qui réside à l'hôpital. Tu seras le sixième si tu décides d'intégrer la troupe."

"Je dois encore y réfléchir un peu. Et pour le psychiatre ? Vous en avez un à me recommander ?"

"Je connais plusieurs personnes en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Mais je pense à quelqu'un en particulier. C'est mon best friend for ever (vraiment ? VRAIMENT ?) qui est quelqu'un d'assez direct et je pense que ça collerait bien avec ta personnalité. Je peux t'obtenir un rendez-vous et tu verras comment ça se passe avec lui. Libre à toi ensuite de décider si tu te sens ou non de lui raconter ta vie. Tu auras toujours le choix et même si au début il à l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre, au fond, il est très impliqué avec ses patients.

Soudain elle éclata de rire, sans raison apparente, la tête renversée en arrière. Eren sursauta et la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Cette femme n'était sûrement pas saine d'esprit, totalement impossible.

Un coup sec fut frappé sur le mur d'à coté et une voix étouffée traversa les murs. "La binoclarde, je te jure que tu vas la fermer ou je viens dans ton bureau t'enfoncer la tête contre le mur. Tu me fous la migraine."

Eren laissa échapper un ricanement. Le type devait sans doute la supporter toute la journée, le pauvre.

Hanji se pencha en avant sur son bureau et lui fit un clin d'œil. "C'est lui, mon meilleur ami. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais il m'adore." Chuchota-t-elle.

Eren ne put retenir un rire devant le cinéma de la psy. Elle était folle sans aucun doute, mais elle était drôle aussi. La brune rigola aussi et se leva. Elle lui sera la main et lui dit de l'appeler quand il aura pris sa décision. En attendant, elle allait demander à son ami pour son rendez-vous.

Eren rentra chez lui. Il passa avant dans la supérette pour parler un peu avec Mikasa, puis il rentra dans son appartement. Il se déshabilla et alluma un joint. Il allait devoir en racheter et vite. Il fit réchauffer un des plats que sa sœur avait laissé dans le frigo et mangea tout en fumant.

Il alla ensuite se coucher en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il avait jusqu'à lundi pour donner sa réponse. Il soupira et se retourna. Il y penserai demain. Il s'endormit en espérant ne pas faire de mauvais rêves...

* * *

Voila voila ! J'avoue que je vous ai fait un petit faux espoir des familles pour Levi mais ne m'en voulez pas trop ;)

Dans les prochains chapitres il y auras un petit POV Levi qui fera son apparition, je préfère vous prévenir j'adore les écrire donc je me lâche un peu dedans ^^

Bisous *jette des coeurs sur tout le monde*


	4. Rencontre

Merci aux nouvelles arrivantes (et nouveaux sait on jamais ^^) !

Réponse au reviews :

Easyan : haha merci c'est exactement ce que je voulais ! L'ambiance était plus que tendue donc j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus léger ! J'adore Hanji et je ferai des POV Levi ou on les verra forcément discuter et se chamailler (dans ma tête Hanji est un peu une sale gosse mais Levi l'adore tout TOUT au fond de lui). Pour la rencontre de Eren et Levi tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, je suis sure que tu vas me tuer ;)

Emylou : Coucou ! Je sais c'est un peu le défaut du chapitre tout s'enchaine vite et il y a peu de description et c'est un peu court ... j'essaye d'en faire plus dans celui-ci mais je voulais garder un ton un peu plus léger, du coup pour les pensées d'Eren bah... on évite un peu quoi ^^ bisous !

Ereri-WinterLight : Haha je suis trop contente que tu aime leur amitié il y en auras plus à venir (je les aime trop aussi) ! Oui il le reconnaitra quand il le verra mais pour l'instant sa mémoire est disons floue et il ne connait pas son prénom ;)

Kumiro : comme on dit "mieux vaut tard que jamais" ^^! Je laisse les proverbes de grand mère et je te dit merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris plait au gens :) Pour ce qui est de s'en sortir, je ne suis pas sadique et même si la route est longue Eren ira mieux !

Guest : eh bien merci, encore une fois ça fait plaisir de savoir que son travail plait aux gens !

Vous avez tous ou toutes l'air de vouloir voir Levi donc lisez ce chapitre et maudissez moi ensuite ;) !

N'oubliez pas, je vous aime (coeur) !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre

Eren court. Il court avec l'énergie du désespoir après un homme. Il ne peut pas voir son visage, juste ses cheveux noirs. Il doit absolument le rattraper, il le sent, il le sait. Alors qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus la carrure de l'homme change, elle s'agrandie, et ses cheveux aussi changent. Ils passent de noirs et courts à bruns et à longueur d'épaule.

Eren pourrait reconnaitre cette silhouette entre milles, c'est celle de son père. Il essaye de s'arrêter mais il est emporté par son élan et comme au ralentit il se cogne dans l'homme devant lui.

Ce dernier se retourne tout doucement et Eren hurle, il hurle en voyant son père un couteau à la main et un sourire dément sur le visage. La terreur le paralyse.

Il ne peut plus respirer. Son père se rapproche, il est trop près. Eren va mourir, il le sent. Il entend sa soeur crier au loin. Il faut qu'elle parte, elle ne doit pas mourir elle aussi. "Eren ! Eren, réveille toi, respire !"

Eren ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer. Mikasa l'enlaça, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. "Inspire. Expire. C'est fini Eren, je suis là. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Ca va aller. Respire." Elle tremblait elle aussi.

Finalement Eren pu reprendre une première bouffée d'air, ce fut douloureux mais une deuxième suivit, puis une troisième. Il respirait enfin à peu près normalement mais il tremblait toujours. Il avait eu des sueurs froides et son T-shirt lui collait au dos. Il était trempé.

"M-Merci, Mikasa. " dit-il en sanglotant. Depuis quand avait-il commencé à pleurer ? Il sentit sa soeur le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle était toujours là pour lui. Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer un peu sa respiration.

"Eren tu as encore fait un cauchemar à propos de Grisha." Ce n'était pas une question, elle savait qu'il n'y avait que son père pour le mettre dans cet état. "Je croyais que ça allait mieux en ce moment ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Il allait me tuer, il avait un couteau avec du sang, il avait tué maman et il allait me tuer après et toi aussi je t'entendais il allait te tuer après moi." Eren trembla de plus en plus fort. il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

"Oh Eren ! " Mikasa était désolée. "Tu es en sécurité, ce n'était qu'un rêve, tu es en vie et Grisha en prison. Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas t'atteindre où il est. Calme-toi. Chuuuuut. " Elle couvrait son frère de caresses. Une fois celui-ci plus calme elle se redressa un peu. "Va prendre une douche maintenant, ça te fera du bien et puis tu es trempé." Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez involontairement.

Eren se dirigea donc vers la petite salle de bain tandis que sa soeur changeait les draps. Il laissa couler un moment l'eau chaude le long de son corps amaigri. Elle lui faisait du bien et détendait ses muscles noués. Il se sentait faible, comme s'il venait de vraiment courir. Il resta un long moment sous la douche en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Xa faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas repensé à son père, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi il revenait dans sa vie alors qu'il voulais aller mieux...

Une fois sa douche finie il enfila un nouveau bas de pyjama et un sweat chaud et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine. Il vit que sa soeur lui avait déjà préparé un verre de lait.

Elle le regardait assise sur le clic-clac. Elle était inquiète pour lui, Eren le voyait bien. Il essaya de la rassurer. "Merci Mikasa, tu avais raison cette douche m'a remis les idées en place. Je vais un peu mieux." D'après le froncement de sourcil qu'il récolta Eren n'avait pas réussi sa mission. Même pour lui sa phrase sonnait creux. Pff, pathétique.

"Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui à la clinique." Elle regarda sa montre et ajouta avec un soupir "Enfin, hier… On n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler tous les deux parce que tu dormais quand je suis rentrée du boulot mais comme on est tous les deux réveillés et pas près de se rendormir autant en parler, enfin si tu veux... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'en parler"

Eren secoua la tête, Mikasa était toujours très protectrice et avait une certaine tendance à se mêler de ses affaires quand il le souhaitait le moins, mais là il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et il savait qu'elle comprendrais mieux que personne. "J'ai vu la psychologue que j'ai eu au téléphone quand Armin était là. Elle est complètement fêlée mais assez sympa. Enfin bref on a parlé de moi et mes problèmes et apparement je serai bipolaire..."

Avant que sa soeur puisse ouvrir la bouche il ajouta "Oui, Oui. Comme maman."

Mikasa ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Quand elle les rouvrit son regard était sans expression. Comme d'habitude.

"Evidemment. J'aurais du m'en douter, l'alternance des phases de grande activité et de dépression, je suis trop stupide j'aurais du le voir." Elle se frappa le front de colère. "Je suis désolée Eren de pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. En plus c'est héréditaire et comme maman l'avait aussi, enfin elle n'avait pas été diagnostiquée par un psychiatre mais par... Bref, j'aurai dû le voir, j'aurais dû le voir... " Elle marmonnait la fin de sa phrase plus pour elle même maintenant.

Ses yeux n'exprimaient toujours rien mais Eren s'avait qu'elle repensait à toutes les manifestations de son trouble bipolaire et se repassait en boucle dans sa tête les signes qu'elle aurait pu détecter. Il essaya de couper court à ces pensées avant que sa soeur ne pète un plomb.

"Mikasa, Mikasa regarde moi s'il te plait. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ecoute moi bien, tu n'es pas psychiatre ou psychologue d'accord, tu n'aurais pas pu me diagnostiquer et je n'attends pas de toi que tu le fasse. Tu es ma soeur, pas mon médecin. Tu es ma seule famille, si tu commences à t'en vouloir à cause de moi je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Tu en fait déjà tellement pour moi."

Encore une fois il faisait s'inquiéter les personnes qu'il aimait le plus sur Terre. Il en avait assez de toujours être celui qui à des problèmes, toujours celui qui à besoin d'aide. Il espérait aussi intérieurement que la psy c'était trompée mais la réaction de Mikasa, comme si c'était maintenant évident, diminuait encore un peu plus ses maigres espoirs. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Eren c'était rendu compte qu'il avait déjà pris une décision.

"Hanji, la psy, m'a proposé de participer à un programme de soutient avec d'autres jeunes. Il y a des réunions en groupe et un suivit régulier avec un psychiatre. Il va devoir confirmer le diagnostic d'Hanji. Je vais accepter, je veux aller mieux." _Pitié faites qu'elle se soit trompée, faites qu'elle se soit trompée…_ pensait-il en boucle mais sans vraiment y croire.

A ces mots Mikasa avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva pour enlacer son petit frère. Bien qu'il aient simplement un mois et quelque de différence d'âge elle jouait le rôle de grande soeur et protectrice depuis qu'elle avait été adoptée par la famille d'Eren à ses 8 ans.

"Eren, je suis fière de toi tu sais. Tu me l'as dit il y n'a pas longtemps et cette fois c'est à moi de te le dire. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Je ne t'aurais jamais forcé à suivre une thérapie mais je suis très heureuse que tu ai décidé d'en suivre une par toi-même." Le soulagement et la joie se devinaient dans sa voix. Mikasa n'étais pas quelqu'un qui exprimait facilement ses sentiments, elle était très pudique. Le simple fait qu'elle dise ces mots à voix haute montrait bien à Eren à quel point elle avait peur pour lui et à quel point elle voulais qu'il aille mieux.

Eren souri puis bailla. Il était temps qu'il retourne dormir. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir tout seul, pas après son cauchemar. Sa soeur dû le sentir car elle lui proposa de dormir avec elle sur le clic-clac. Il alla chercher sa couette et se coucha donc avec sa soeur. Celle-ci lui rappela que demain elle travaillait tôt.

Sa soeur s'endormi sans trop de problèmes, mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Eren. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il allait faire, il allait accepter de tout raconter à quelqu'un qui lui était complètement étranger. Toute son histoire, ses secrets, ce qu'il n'avait jamais dis, pas même à Armin ou à sa soeur. Bien sur ils savaient en gros mais il n'avait jamais voulu en parler, et il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Et puis donner tout ce pouvoir sur lui à quelqu'un... il ne voulais pas être changé. Il voulais juste aller mieux et surtout il voulais qu'on arrête de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Finalement il s'endormi lentement, le cerveau toujours en ébullition, mais trop épuisé pour faire attention à toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-oOoOoOo-

Eren avait le téléphone entre les mains. Mikasa était partie depuis deux heures pour son travail et il devait appeler Hanji. Il était midi, un dimanche, mais elle lui avait dit d'appeler dès qu'il avait pris sa décision, n'importe quand, et que si elle ne décrochait pas il devait lui laisser un message. Il devait appeler mais il avait peur. C'était une décision importante dans sa vie. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt, mais il devait le faire.

Il chercha dans son répertoire et trouva Hanji à Dr. Zoë. Il devait changer ça et vite. Il laissa sonner et quand il pensa qu'il allait devoir laisser un message la voix de la brune se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. "Hmm, Hanji à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Eren se dit qu'il venait surement de la réveiller car elle avait une voix fatiguée.

"Bonjour c'est Eren, Eren Jaeger. J'espère que je ne vo-te dérange pas, se rattrapa le brun, mais je t'appelles pour te dire que j'ai décidé de participer au programme."

Un cri perçant retentit au bout du fil, et encore une fois Eren dû vivement écarter le téléphone de son oreille. Apparement c'était une habitude chez la psy. "Eren, c'est formidable ! Je suis vraiment heureuse. De mon coté, comme j'espérait que tu acceptes, je t'ai trouvé un psychiatre. C'est celui qui est juste dans le bureau à coté. Tu sais mon meilleur ami ! "

Eren ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la mention du titre. Cette femme avait sans doute la trentaine mais agissait comme une écolière surexcitée. "Très bien, comme ça je ne perdrai pas en cherchant son bureau." Il entendit une voix derrière Hanji au téléphone qui marmonnait. "Hanji je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger, j'ai l'impression que je t'ai réveillée et tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais te rappeler plus tard" Continua Eren, il s'en voulais d'avoir dérangé la psy à son réveil, en plus avec quelqu'un à ses cotés.

Hanji ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle gloussait comme une idiote au bout du fil, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Eren se senti mal à l'aise en pensant que c'était sans doute la personne avec qui elle était qui en était la cause. Soudain elle s'arrêta et poussa un cri de douleur. Elle pu enfin reprendre sa respiration.

"Je suis désolée Eren, c'est juste que le fait que tu pense que j'étais avec un mec, ça m'a fait trop rire parce que je suis justement avec un mec, mais c'est trop bizarre." Eren comprenait de moins en moins les explications confuses de la psy. Elle se reprit. "Je suis avec mon ami, celui dont je te parlais, et le fait de nous imaginer ensemble … Elle ne pu contenir son rire encore une fois et une autre voix pris sa place au téléphone.

"Bonjour gamin, excuse là elle est encore un peu bourrée. Pour que je prennes ton cas elle a essayé de me souler mais bien évidement c'est elle qui a fini complètement ivre, mais je m'égare. Je suis Levi Ackerman ton psychiatre. Tant que je te tiens je te donne rendez vous lundi en fin de soirée, donc demain, je reste plus longtemps pour prendre ton cas donc ne soit pas en retard. Ca serai très impoli. Le mieux serai qu'avant tu fasse un bilan de santé, je demanderai à une infirmière de te contacter demain matin. Soit à mon bureau à 19h30, je devrai avoir fini avec mon patient précédent. Surtout soit à l'heure."

Avant qu'Eren n'ai eu le temps d'en placer une l'autre avait raccroché. Il n'avait pas l'air commode mais tant pis, Eren n'avait pas besoin d'un ami mais d'un psychiatre.

La journée se termina rapidement. Mikasa était revenue à 13h, l'heure à laquelle fermait la supérette le dimanche, ils avaient mangé ensemble puis trainé devant la télé en regardant des émissions débiles à la télé.

Eren envoya un texto à son pote à qui il achetait à fumer. Il lui fixa RDV dans le parc pas loin de chez lui pour dans 30 minutes et prévint sa soeur qu'il sortait faire un tour. Il connaissait Connie depuis le collège, et aussi loin qu'il se souvienne c'est toujours à lui qu'il avait acheté. Ils étaient amis autrefois mais ne se parlaient maintenant que pour leur affaires.

Il le retrouva à l'endroit indiqué et récupéra les 50 balles qu'il avait demandé, ça lui suffirait pour l'instant et il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en offrir plus. Une fois rentré chez lui attendit que Mikasa se couche pour s'en rouler un puis se coucha à son tour.

Le lendemain Eren fut réveillé par Mikasa qui quittait l'appartement. Elle avait cours tout les jours à 8h et devait partir très tôt car son école était en plein centre ville de Trost, dans le quartier très chic de Sina. Eren ne se sentait jamais à l'aise quand il y allait... Bien que la zone ne soit pas officiellement en accès restreint, si on se baladais dans les rues du centre sans fringues de marque et sacs hors de prix on se faisait dévisager. Il préférais de loin la périphérie Rose, encore très chic certes, mais beaucoup plus ouverte d'esprit. Armin lui avait parlé de tout les cafés, les galeries, les expos et les salles de concerts de l'enceinte, et bien qu'il n'y soit jamais allé faute d'argent il trouvais ça très cool.

Dans chaque ville du pays il y avait des murs d'enceinte qui divisait la ville. Toujours trois murs, toujours appelés de la même façon. Eren ne savait pas vraiment d'ou ça venait et il n'avait jamais pu obtenir d'explications claires de la part des profs auxquels il avait demandé.

La périphérie extérieure s'appelait Maria. Elle abritait la population la plus pauvre de la ville mais n'était pas dangereuse (cependant il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer dans certains quartiers seul). Les gens n'avaient pas beaucoup mais ils étaient souvent bienveillants et accueillants.

Le second mur s'appelait le mur Rose. En général les gens qui vivaient dans son enceinte étaient assez riches ils appartenaient à la classe moyenne voir aisée. Souvent, et c'était encore plus vrai pour les plus grandes villes comme Trost, Stohess, ou Mitras la capitale, c'était également dans ces murs que se trouvaient les activités les plus sympa à faire.

Enfin le dernier mur, Sina, fermait le centre ville. A Mitras il était en accès restreint car il abritait le palais, et tous les hommes politiques du pays y avaient une résidence. Pour les autres villes c'était le centre, toujours beau, toujours bien entretenu. On y vantait une sécurité sans pareil et une vie paisible, mais Eren trouvait juste que c'était chiant à mourir. Tout était lisse, il n'y avait rien à faire et les gens paraissaient manquer de vie.

Soudain son téléphone sonna et interrompis ses pensées. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro qui s'affichait mais décrocha quand même.

"Oui Allo ?"

"Bonjour. Je suis Petra Ral, infirmière à la clinique du mur Rose." Eren se rappela rapidement de sa conversation avec le psychiatre hier. Une infirmière devait l'appeler pour qu'il fasse un bilan de santé.

"Bonjour Petra, Excusez moi mais je viens de me réveiller, c'est bien Eren Jaeger au téléphone. Vous appelez pour le bilan de santé c'est bien ça ?"

"Ha Eren, j'ai cru un instant m'être trompée de numéro. Oui c'est tout à fait ça. J'ai un moment dans la journée vers le milieu d'après midi si ça te vas. Je sais que ton rendez-vous avec le docteur Ackerman est en début de soirée mais je ne peux pas plus tard." Petra était vraiment adorable pensa Eren, il se sentais mal de bousculer ses horaires comme ça. Il trouvait quand même étrange qu'il obtienne tous ses rendez vous aussi vite, il allait devoir demander à Armin s'il n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

"Non c'est parfait je n'ai rien à faire donc je resterai à l'hôpital en attendant, je croiserai peut-être Armin. Donc vous m'avez dit qu'elle heure ?"

"Vers 16h30, et je préfère te prévenir que j'ai un élève infirmier avec moi, mais il est plutôt compétent donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Je te laisse, à cet après midi."

Eren s'étira et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Il avait toute la journée devant lui. Il pris d'abord son petit déjeuner, constitué d'un bol de coco pops, d'un verre de jus d'orange et de tranches de fromage. Il avait recommencé à prendre des repas réguliers pour essayer de regagner un peu le poids qu'il avait perdu.

Il regarda ensuite les petites annonces sur son téléphone, il allait avoir besoin d'argent et vite s'il voulait pouvoir payer son loyer à temps. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait lui correspondre, il n'avait aucuns diplômes et ses expériences précédentes s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Toutes sans exceptions. C'était trop déprimant de penser à ça, il devait se changer les idées.

Voyant qu'il lui restait encore deux heures à tuer Eren s'installa sur son canapé et commença à rouler un joint. Il le fuma devant des dessins animés, puis un deuxième. Son RDV le stressait. Finalement sans qu'il ne voie le temps passer il fut l'heure pour lui de partir. Il pris donc le bus qui l'emmena à la clinique.

Il arriva dans le hall d'accueil et encore une fois fut impressionné par l'endroit. La clinique du Mur Rose avait excellente réputation, elle accueillait le gratin de Rose et Sina et était équipée pour. L'acceuil était vaste et lumineux, des plantes décoraient simplement le grand bureau blanc de l'entrée. Tous les équipements étaient modernes, des derniers ordinateurs aux chariots de soins qu'il avait vu dans les couloirs lors de sa dernière visite. Une impression de bien être se dégageait de l'ensemble et c'était rare pour un hôpital.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, peu de marians avaient les moyens d'y être suivis et Eren n'était certainement pas l'un d'eux... Il allait devoir demander à Hanji ou à son psychiatre ce que ça allait lui couter.

Il demanda à la secrétaire où il devait se rendre pour son bilan avec Mlle Ral. On lui indiqua le service de psychiatrie d'un air peu aimable et lui dit de demander des précisions une fois là bas. Par chance il croisa Petra qui lui fit signe. Eren se stoppa net quand il vit par qui elle était accompagnée, Jean, le petit copain de sa soeur.

Et merde ! Il avait oublié que ce couillon était en école d'infirmier. Bon tant pis il allait devoir faire avec lui pendant son bilan.

"- Re bonjour Eren, je te présente —

\- Jean, je le connait ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Eren d'un ton peu enjoué, voir pas du tout.

\- Parfait alors", déclara Petra sans remarquer la tension entre les deux jeunes.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle avec une table d'examen et des meubles remplis de compresses, aiguilles, tubes et autres.

" - Je vais te faire plusieurs prises de sang Eren, une pour vérifier si tu n'as pas de carences, trois autres pour le bilan sanguin et une autre pour la recherche d'IST, sauf si tu as fait un dépistage en règles depuis ta dernière relation sexuelle non protégée.

Eren regarda Petra, embarrassé, puis Jean qui semblai prendre un malin plaisir à le fixer.

\- Je préfère faire le dépistage pour les IST, je n'en ai jamais fait.

\- Dans ce cas je vais te poser quelques questions, si Jean te gènes je peux lui demander de partir, ajout-t-elle en fixant ce dernier.

Il essaya de protester mais Eren demanda à être seul avec Petra. Le jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés dû donc sortir de la pièce. Ce qu'il fit sans cacher son mécontentement et en soufflant bruyamment. Ce type n'avait aucune conscience professionnelle décidément.

\- Donc Eren, de quand date ta dernière relation sexuelle ?

\- Deux semaines environ, mais on a mis des capotes, enfin j'en ai retrouvées le lendemain.

\- Je ne vais pas te juger, vraiment, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as souvent des relations sexuelles non protégées

\- Je sors souvent et parfois quand je rentre avec des hommes ils n'ont pas toujours de capotes, donc on fait sans, mais c'est rare, je pense que c'est arrivé que trois ou quatre fois sur les deux dernières années.

\- Très bien, je n'avais pas pensé à te demander mais visiblement tu es gay ! Bon je ne vais pas te faire la morale mais tu sais que gay ou pas gay les capotes ça doit être tout le temps sauf si tu es en couple et que vous décidez tout les deux de faire un dépistage et que tu as confiance en ton partenaire. Je sais que dans le feu de l'action on y pense pas toujours, surtout que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de tomber enceinte, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est chaint de prendre la pilule...

Eren soupira et hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il avait été imprudent et il avait un peu peur des résultats, mais les fois où c'était arrivé les types avaient juré qu'ils étaient clean. Mais après est-ce qu'il leur faisait confiance ? Non, évidemment non.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini les prises de sang elle marqua consciencieusement les fioles et appela Jean. Elle le chargea de les emmener au laboratoire pour analyse.

Ensuite Petra mesura et pesa Eren et lui posa une série de questions : âge (19 ans), lieu de naissance (Shiganshina), date de naissance (30 mars), s'il avait encore de la famille (uniquement sa soeur), et ainsi de suite. En tout la consultation avait duré 45 minutes.

"Bon bah Eren on a terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je recevrai tes résultats dans deux jours pour la prise de sang et deux semaines pour les autres normalement et je les transmettrai à ton psychiatre. J'ai fait un compte rendu que je transmet également à Levi cet après midi pour qu'il puisse avoir une idée de ton état de santé lors de votre consultation toute à l'heure. Concernant ton poids je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu inquiète. Ton IMC est trop bas. Essaye de manger un peu plus, je sais que tu sors d'une période pas facile donc je vais te laisser du temps. J'ai aussi un diplôme de nutritionniste donc si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes repas n'hésite pas. Je ne sais pas si Hanji te l'as mentionné mais tu auras aussi un RDV avec moi une fois par mois pour vérifier que tout va bien niveau santé."

Elle se leva avec un sourire, le raccompagna à la porte et lui dit au revoir.

Là Eren aperçut Armin. Il était avec un grand blond qui devait avoir aux environs de 35 ans. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés et Eren du reconnaitre qu'il était tout simplement parfait. Mais presque trop, même ses sourcils, inhumainement épais, n'arrivaient pas à gâcher cette image de perfection.

Armin l'aperçut et lui fit signe qu'il était occupé avec une grimace d'excuse. Eren lui fit alors un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un geste obscène qui fit rougir le petit blond, toujours en train de discuter avec le beau docteur.

Eren partit en ricanant tout seul et se dirigea vers la cour. Il resta assis sur un banc en attendant l'heure de son rendez vous, fasciné par le ballet des ambulances qui arrivaient et repartaient et du personnel médical qui prenait en charge chaque patient comme ils pouvaient. Il fit quand même un petit passage à la cafétéria et pris un thé. Il recu un message d'Armin qui lui dit qu'il allait pouvoir le voir pendant sa pause et il décida donc de l'attendre.

Ils discutèrent du rendez vous d'Eren. Armin connaissait vaguement le psychiatre d'Eren mais celui-ci lui faisait peur. D'après son exacte description il avait une aura meurtrière et son visage inexpressif donnait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait être heureux. Toujours selon Armin c'était le genre de type qui malgré cette impression étrange qu'il laissait était toujours très impliqué pour ses patients et n'hésitait pas à faire des heures sup. Il avait globalement d'excellents résultats et Eren pouvait s'estimer chanceux.

Finalement il fut l'heure de son rendez-vous. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hanji, et s'arrêta devant celui juste avant. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit et un patient en sortit, il fit une pause et se retourna vers son docteur qui lui fit un signe de tête. Une fois que le patient commença à partir Eren pu enfin voir la tête du fameux "meilleur ami" d'Hanji.

Et il ne pu retenir un couinement de surprise.

* * *

Voila voila, donc on se rapelle : on ne tape pas l'auteure elle aime bien vous torturer mais elle est gentille au fond ;)


	5. Lui

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

Easyan : Haha tu m'a fait trop rire ^^, sweet dreams est un très bon choix pour tuer quelqu'un, je ne peux qu'approuver, même si je suis censée être la victime ;) ! J'aime beaucoup les fins sadiques aussi, il y en aura plus dans le futur sans doute, c'est un peu mon plaisir coupable (mouahaha)

Ereri-WinterLight : hehe oui j'avoue que je me suis amusée à mettre des petits indices pour Jean...

Emylou : Il y a des chapitres où je fait plus de descriptions et où j'expose plus les pensées d'Eren que d'autres juste parce que j'ai envie de le faire et que je peux ^^ Non mais en vrai il faut que mon histoire avance et j'avoue qu'écrire la moitié du chapitre sur des pensées dépressives plombe l'ambiance générale un peu donc pour les chapitres que je veux un peu plus "drôles" je met moins dépréssion et plus d'hanji ... (recette magique). Je suis contente que tu aime Mikasa, la pauvre souvent dans les Ereri elle prend cher et est un peu celle qui s'oppose au couple pour des raisons chelous... Et pour Armin, tu verra tu verra ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Lui...

Eren reconnut immédiatement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était celui avec lequel il avait passé la nuit il y a deux semaines. Celui qui s'était invité dans son cauchemar il y a deux nuits. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Est-ce que le type l'avait reconnu ? Eren commença à paniquer, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-il parler en premier ? Et si l'autre ne s'en souvenait pas non plus ?

"Patiente encore deux petites minutes gamin et je suis à toi."

Levi referma la porte de son bureau.

Eren resta encore quelques instants, incapable de bouger, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à toute vitesse. Son psychiatre ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu. Il l'acceptait en rendez-vous dans quelques minutes. Mais Eren avait-il envie de partager des informations très personnelles avec quelqu'un avec qui il avait été intime par le passé ?

Eren se rendit compte au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, une fois la surprise passée, qu'un sentiment autre que l'inquiétude était aussi présent dans sa poitrine. Il était vexé. Ackerman l'avait oublié, il ne l'avait même pas reconnu alors qu'Eren, au contraire, s'en était rappelé instantanément. Il avait oublié son visage mais dès qu'il l'avait revu, tout lui était revenu. Eren rougit en se rappelant à présent à leur nuit plus que torride. Le médecin de l'autre coté de la porte savait s'y prendre, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

La porte se rouvrit de nouveau après quelques minutes. Il regarda Eren. Son expression était totalement indéchiffrable et il l'invita à entrer d'une voix monocorde. Eren en profita pour le détailler le plus discrètement possible.

Il était plus petit que dans les souvenirs du brun. Il faisait environ une tête de moins que lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés ras derrière la tête et plus longs sur le haut. De longues mèches lui retombaient sur le front et certaines arrivaient jusqu'à ses sourcils. Ceux-ci étaient très fins et longs. Ils étaient froncés et lui donnait un regard dur. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Eren étaient ses yeux : gris avec quelques pointes de bleu. Ils étaient magnifiques.

"Personne ne t'as appris que c'était impoli de fixer les gens, gamin ? Viens dans mon bureau et reste pas planté sur ta chaise comme ça. Je te signale que je suis resté plus longtemps pour toi…" ajouta-il avec l'air de se demander pourquoi il avait fait une telle connerie.

Eren se leva maladroitement et passa devant l'homme qui lui tenait la porte. Il le frôla et ne put s'empêcher de rougir bêtement. Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'empourprer aussi facilement. Il s'installa sur une chaise en face de son bureau. L'autre homme le rejoignit en face, croisant ses jambes de manière à ce qu'une de ses chevilles repose sur le genou opposé.

"Bon, je me présente correctement. Je suis Levi Ackerman, ton psychiatre. Tu peux m'appeler Levi mais je préférerais que tu me vouvoies pour qu'on garde une certaine distance patient-thérapeute. Pas comme l'autre dingue qui demande à tout le monde de la tutoyer… Par contre, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te vouvoie, tu es bien trop jeune pour ça. Gamin." Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"J'ai 19 ans." se défendit Eren. "Je ne suis plus un gamin."

Eren aurait juré voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Levi, mais cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

"Très bien, si tu le dis petit. C'est à toi de te présenter. Dis moi ce qui est important pour toi, ce qui fait qui tu es."

"Je suis Eren Jaeger. J'ai une sœur adoptive, Mikasa. C'est une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie avec mon meilleur ami Armin. J'ai arrêté la fac de lettres fin septembre après avoir redoublé mon année. J'ai enchainé les petits boulots depuis. Avant je faisais pas mal de sport et je sortais souvent avec mes amis. Maintenant j'ai totalement arrêté les exercices et je sors seul. Enfin… Au début de la soirée." Rajouta Eren en plongeant son regard dans celui de Levi.

Celui-ci se montra totalement impassible et soutint son regard. Ce fut Eren qui lâcha en premier finalement, incapable de faire face à l'intensité des iris gris du psychiatre. Ce dernier continua comme si de rien était.

"Tu as parlé de ta sœur et de tes amis mais peu de tes parents. Quelle est ta situation familiale ?"

"Ma mère est morte. Elle était malade, comme moi apparemment. Elle s'est suicidée il y quatre ans et demi."

Eren s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer.

"Mon p- Grisha est actuellement en prison. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui depuis."

Levi soupira. Le tableau familial du jeune n'était pas des plus stables. Son travail allait être plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Qu'Hanji aille se faire foutre, elle lui avait promis que le gamin était un cas simple.

"Juste une question : tu es le fils du docteur Grisha Jaeger qui était médecin à Shiganshina puis dans le centre de Trost, jusqu'à il y a environ un an et demi. C'est bien ça ?"

Eren soupira et hocha la tête. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on connaisse son père. Celui-ci avait fait plusieurs avancées dans son domaine et était respecté parmi ses confrères. Il ne voulait pas entendre d'éloge de Grisha. Pas maintenant, ni jamais en fait.

"Je sais qu'il est en prison pour affaires personnelles et, à vrai dire, j'en ai rien à foutre de pourquoi il a atterrit là bas. Mais si c'est quelque chose que tu penses que je devrais savoir pour ta thérapie, et si tu veux continuer avec moi, dis-le moi"

Son ton était autoritaire et Eren réfléchit un peu. Sa relation avec l'homme qui se disait son père avait sans doute fait beaucoup de dégâts… Même si c'était difficile, il serait plus sage d'en parler. Mais ce fut d'autres mots qui franchirent ses lèvres

"Non, rien qui me concerne directement"

Il avait menti sans réfléchir. Il avait voulu dire la vérité mais n'avait pas pu… Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il avait un peu honte de lui. A peine commencé qu'il mentait déjà à celui qui devait l'aider.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Levi, celui-ci était plus que sceptique. Eren crut y déceler un certain agacement mais tant pis. Il voyait bien qu'Eren mentait mais c'était son choix.

"Très bien. Et tu as arrêté la fac en début d'année. Tu peux un peu développer sur comment tu vois tes études ? "

"Je dirais que j'ai toujours été moyen à l'école. Je ne travaillais pas énormément donc mes notes restaient dans la moyenne de la classe. Quand le niveau est devenu plus difficile, j'ai eu de l'aide de ma sœur qui a toujours beaucoup travaillé. Et aussi de mon meilleur ami, qui est sans doute un génie. Il a eu son BAC un an avant tout le monde et à décroché une place dans un programme de médecine très pointu. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé d'aller à la fac de lettres parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé et comme personne ne me poussais plus à travailler, j'ai dû redoubler. Mais cette année je n'y arrivais pas mieux, et ça me plaisait encore moins donc j'ai tout simplement arrêté."

Levi hocha la tête.

"Pour la séance d'aujourd'hui, j'essaie juste de me familiariser avec toi. De te connaitre un peu. Parle-moi de toi maintenant : quels sont tes défauts et tes qualités ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?"

"Je dirais que je suis têtu, flemmard. Je me laisse trop facilement envahir par mes émotions. Surtout par la colère. Je ne réfléchis pas toujours avant d'agir et la liste est encore longue mais ce sont mes principales imperfections. Ma sœur n'arrête pas de me répéter que j'ai une fierté mal placée et que j'ai du mal à accepter de l'aide. Quant à mes qualités, je ne sais pas. Ces derniers temps, je dirais que celle qui me semble le plus évident est que je suis bon au lit."

Eren se pencha légèrement en avant, un sourire en coin des lèvres. Il espérait enfin déstabiliser l'homme qui lui faisait face. Mais peine perdue.

Levi leva les yeux de son bloc note et lui jeta un regard froid et méprisant.

"J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que tu fais des tes nuits, Jaeger. Alors retire-moi ton sourire de petit malin et réponds correctement. Quelles sont tes qualités ?"

Le ton froid de Levi ne laissait aucunement place au jeu.

Eren était blessé. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était rejeté, et encore moins aussi brutalement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, à part mon talent au pieu, je ne pense pas être capable de grand chose." Eren fixait ses mains qui se tortillaient.

"Je ne disais pas ça uniquement pour être provoquant. C'est juste mon unique qualité." murmura-t-il.

Levi vit bien qu'il avait blessé Eren.

"Hey, regarde-moi gamin. Tout le monde à plus d'une qualité, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que tes amis pourraient m'en donner une liste aussi longue que celle que tu as faite avec tes défauts. Et je ne pense pas que tes hypothétiques talents d'amant y figurent." Ajouta-t-il avec une grimace narquoise.

Eren le regarda. Cet homme était décidément très étrange. Sous ses côtés durs et froids, il pouvait se montrer assez empathique. Au moins, il avait trouvé les mots pour l'apaiser un peu.

"Quand je trouve que quelque chose est important, je n'hésite pas à m'exprimer et défendre mes opinions", déclara Eren. "Je suis très proche de ceux en qui j'ai confiance et je ferai tout pour qu'ils soient en sécurité."

Levi essaya de masquer les émotions qu'il sentait naitre sur son visage. Le gamin avait un air déterminé et borné qui rendait à ses yeux fatigués un peu plus de vie et de couleurs. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la couleur unique des yeux d'Eren, entre émeraude et turquoise. Il se rata misérablement…

"Tu vois, quand tu veux... Ce sont de bonnes qualités. Trop de gens n'osent pas se battre pour leurs idées et se laissent marcher dessus. C'est bien de défendre ce qui est important à ses yeux. Alors passons un peu aux choses sérieuses… Hanji m'a dit qu'elle pensait que tu étais bipolaire et tu m'as dit toi-même que ta mère était malade. Elle avait été diagnostiquée ?"

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Eren mais disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il fit non de la tête.

"Très bien, dit Levi en notant. Je sais que c'est difficile à exprimer avec des mots mais essaie de me décrire ce que tu ressens pendant tes périodes de dépression et celles de grande activité."

"Quelques jours avant de "m'endormir" -Eren fit le geste des guillemets avec ses mains, je me sens de plus en plus vide. C'est comme si un brouillard arrivait peu à peu et que je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Généralement, quand je me sens comme ça, j'essaie de faire un maximum d'activité pour que le brouillard ralentisse. Mais depuis le temps, je sais que ça n'a plus aucun effet. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Eren soupira. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être clair et que le psy pouvait comprendre ce qu'il décrivait. Pourtant, il continua.

"Et pour mes périodes 'normales', bah généralement je dors peu. J'ai du mal à m'endormir la plupart du temps. Et sinon je traine avec des amis et je sors. Sinon je joue pas mal aux jeux vidéos et je dessine aussi."

Levi haussa un sourcil.

"Tu n'as pas mentionné le dessin dans les choses que tu aimes faire. Pourquoi ?"

Eren se frotta le front avec le dos de sa main et reprit son souffle.

"C'est ma mère qui m'a appris le dessin. Elle était très douée et je dessinais souvent avec elle quand j'étais plus petit. Et puis quand elle est morte, je n'arrivais plus à dessiner sans penser à elle. Mais ça allait mieux et cela m'aidait à me calmer. Mais mon père ne voulait pas me laisser faire. Il disait que je deviendrais un raté comme elle."

La voix d'Eren se brisa. Il avait l'air de sangloter. Soudain, il releva la tête et la seule émotion qui se lisait sur son visage était la colère. Il était plus que furieux et quand il parla de nouveau, le ton de sa voix avait changé et des tremblements agitaient tout son corps.

"Il l'a tuée. C'est de sa faute si elle est morte. Il l'a tuée et on n'a rien pu faire… Puis de mes seize ans à mes dix-huit ans, il s'est défoulé sur moi en me disant que je serais un boulet pour la société, comme elle, et que j'étais un raté… Il rentrait parfois ivre et me frappait sans raison. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si j'allais voir la police, ils nous auraient séparés Mikasa et moi. Et en plus Grisha connaissait des gens influents un peu partout. J'avais peur… A ses dix-huit ans, Mikasa avait caché des caméras dans la maison et elle a obtenu des vidéos de notre maltraitance. On est allé porter plainte et un mois après, le procès en cours envoyait Grisha en prison pour cinq ans. J'avais dix-huit ans à ce moment-là."

Lorsqu'Eren termina, son regard se braqua sur Levi. Celui-ci fut pris de court un instant. Le gamin avait vraiment traversé des moments difficiles entre le décès de sa mère et les abus de son père. Levi se sentait étrangement proche de lui. Après tout, il avait lui aussi grandi dans un environnement tumultueux.

Levi prit sa voix la plus douce possible.

"Eren"

Celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir.

"Eren ! Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de s'ouvrir à un étranger. Mais ce soir, tu as fait du bon travail. Vraiment. Je pense que qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui concernant le sujet de tes parents. C'est quelque chose de sensible donc on y reviendra plus tard. Mais on n'en a pas terminé pour autant notre séance. Il nous reste encore vingt minutes, sauf si tu es trop fatigué ?" Ajouta-t-il avec une pause.

Eren était surpris par l'attitude de Levi. Il semblait calme et rassurant. Il ne pensait pas que sous ses airs grincheux, il pouvait vraiment être aussi … gentil ? Le brun secoua sa tête mentalement. L'homme devant lui était tout sauf gentil. Bravo, maintenant il n'avait pas entendu la question. Bon, aller… "Oui…"

Levi fronça les sourcils "'Oui' quoi, gamin ? 'Oui' tu es trop fatigué ou 'oui' tu veux continuer ?"

Eren le regarda. Voilà, tu vois Eren ? Il n'est pas *gentil*, c'est un gros trou-du-cul.

"Non, je ne suis pas fatigué. On continue" précisa-t-il en faisant la moue.

"Très bien. Alors dis-moi : tu disais que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il y a une raison particulière à ça ?"

"Je fais des cauchemars avec mon père… A chaque fois, il veut me tuer et je me réveille juste avant qu'il le fasse… J'ai peur de m'endormir donc je veille le plus possible."

"Je vois, Comme ça concerne encore tes parents, on ne va peut-être pas approfondir sur ce sujet maintenant. Mais je vais t'expliquer en gros ce que c'est que le trouble bipolaire. "

Levi posa ses coudes sur son bureau, le bout de ses doigts joints, tout en continuant de fixer Eren.

" Il s'agit d'une alternance de phases d'humeur plus ou moins aiguës. Il y a les phases dépressives, durant lesquelles tu vis au ralenti et tu perds tout plaisir. Certaines personnes ont mêmes des idées suicidaires. Et puis il y a les phases maniaques, durant lesquelles tu as une abondance de projets en cours. Tu as beaucoup d'énergie et ces phases peuvent conduire à des conduites dangereuses et à de grosses prises de risques. Tu t'en doutes, je dois te poser la question : as-tu eu déjà des idées suicidaires et, si oui, as-tu déjà tenté de les réaliser ?"

Eren regarda ses mains un instant. Il savait déjà la plupart des choses que le psy lui avait dis mais ce n'était pas moins douloureux à entendre.

"Je n'ai jamais essayé de me suicider. Mais je pense que, comme beaucoup de personnes, je me suis demandé ce qui se passerait si je mourrais. Si je manquerai à des gens et, si je me suicidai, qu'est ce qu'il se passerait. Mais… ce n'est pas vraiment des idées suicidaires…"

"D'accord, je vois. Et pendant tes périodes de manies, tu fais quoi ? Quels sont tes principaux projets ?"

"Généralement, je commence plein de tableaux mais j'en finis très peu, voire aucun. Et sinon je sors, mais vraiment beaucoup."

"Pour établir un traitement médicamenteux, j'ai besoin d'une réponse très honnête. Sinon ça peut vraiment être dangereux pour ta santé, d'accord ? Quand tu sors ou même, en général, est-ce que tu prends de l'alcool, du tabac ou de la drogue ?"

Levi n'avait aucune once de jugement dans son regard quand Eren le croisa. Il se sentit assez à l'aise pour dire la vérité. Enfin, une partie.

"J'ai parfois pris de la cocaïne et de la MD, mais jamais régulièrement. Je ne fume pas fréquemment mais ça m'arrive en soirée. Souvent quand je sors, je bois beaucoup. Genre gueule de bois le lendemain."

Eren avait laissé de coté les joints. Mais bon, cela n'était pas vraiment de la drogue. Si ? Et puis il en avait vraiment besoin pour dormir…

"C'est tout ? Rien d'autre ?" Insista Levi.

Eren avala sa salive bruyamment…

"Si, je prends de la beuh pour m'endormir. Je n'y arrive pas sinon."

Il n'osait pas croiser le regard insistant du psychiatre qu'il sentait peser sur lui, comme s'il essayait de savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non.

"Au moins, tu es partiellement honnête. Et, enfin, passons au sujet qui ravit tous les adolescents.

"Je ne suis plus un ado— commença Eren, mais il fut coupé brutalement par Levi.

"Excuse–moi, mais de une : ne me coupe pas la parole. Et de deux : il me semble que tu as 19 ans, non ? Et comment on dit '19' en anglais ? Oui, bravo ! C'est bien nineteen ! "

Levi avait enchainé sa tirade sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

"Et oui, cela finit par '-teen' ! Et en anglais teenagers, veut dire 'adolescent'. *Donc*, tu *es* un adolescent."

La voix du médecin était dégoulinante de sarcasme. Et avec son petit sourire sadique, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver plus que sexy. Mais quel sale type…

"Donc, je disais qu'on allait aborder le sujet que tous les *adolescents* adorent : la vie sexuelle. Petra m'a dit que tu avais une forte activité sur ce plan là et que tu n'étais pas vraiment responsable concernant les protections."

Levi fronça les sourcils en lisant le dossier.

"Voire pas du tout. Tu n'as jamais fait de test de dépistage, malgré le fait que tu t'es pris des bites dans le cul sans capotes et à plusieurs reprises. Vraiment ?"

Eren sentait son regard s'agrandir sous la surprise au fur et à mesure des déclarations du plus vieux. Mais bientôt, ce fut de l'indignation et de la colère qui emplirent ses yeux. C'était trop pour lui.

"De quel droit vous me jugez ? Vous l'avez dis vous-même que mes périodes maniaques pouvaient conduire à des prises de risques ! Et même si j'ai une vie sexuelle remplie, cela ne regarde que moi ! Je pensais que vous ne me jugeriez pas, que vous étiez là juste écouter ! Et puis ça te va bien de me sermonner sur le nombre de queues que je me suis pris dans le cul quand la dernière en date c'était la tienne !"

Sous la colère, Eren n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait basculé dans le tutoiement.

"Alors, *merci* mais je vais m'en aller. Tu vas la fermer, et au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir."

Eren claqua la porte bruyamment en laissant un Levi stupéfait et bouche-bée sur sa chaise.

* * *

DOOOONC Levi est un gros con avec Eren dans ce chapitre ... mais il y a une explication, promis

Le prochain chapitre est un POV Levi je prefère vous prevenir ! Bisous


	6. Du coté de Levi

Hello ! voila le chapitre 6. Il est en POV Levi et il y a pas mal de time skip j'espère que c'est quand même clair à suivre, sinon vous pouvez poser des questions si jamais quelque chose ne vous semble pas très clair !

Easyan : Pour le plus de lecture pendant mes vacances c'est un peu raté je pense, je vais profiter de ma famille que je ne vois pas souvent ^^ mais je vais quand même poster un chapitre par semaine au moins :) Merci de commenter à chaque fois, ça donne un coup de peps (allleeeez phrase de vieux) !

Kizzbloo : Yes ta review c'est affichée en entier !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Du coté de Levi

Levi se réveilla au son de sa porte d'entrée qui se refermait. Il se releva d'un coup sur son lit en pensant que quelqu'un était rentré. N'entendant aucun bruit, il se relaxa un peu.

Soudainement, les éléments de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire. Il grimaça en y repensant.

Il était sorti dans un bar gay. Lui, Levi Ackerman, s'était laissé convaincre par ses amis d'essayer un bar gay. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé sa soirée. Il l'avait vraiment beaucoup apprécié et passée en bonne compagnie…

"Fais chier, bordel de merde."

Voilà, il se sentait un tout petit peu mieux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ramené un inconnu chez lui ? Et dès le premier soir ? Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Normalement, il était plutôt du genre solitaire. Il n'aimait que très peu fréquenter les gens.

Depuis l'année précédente, même un peu plus depuis sa rupture avec Petra, il avait renoncé aux relations amoureuses. L'historique de ses relations était très bref : Erwin et Petra. Durant ses trente ans d'existence (bientôt trente et un), il n'avait aimé que deux personnes…

Bien sûr, comme tout homme proche de la trentaine, il avait des besoins à satisfaire. Mais jamais il n'allait en boite de nuit ou ramenait quelqu'un au hasard. Il était plutôt du genre 'Tinder' : on parle, et si tu es assez détaché émotionnellement, je te baise.

Alors pourquoi, *pourquoi* il avait ramené ce jeune homme chez lui et l'avait baisé comme un animal ? Peut-être que c'était juste la manière dont le gamin bougeait sur la piste ? Ou sa façon dont ses cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son front ? Ou ses yeux dont la couleur merveilleuse oscillaient entre l'émeraude et le turquoise ?

Levi se frotta les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains. Il se rappelait du prénom du mec : Sam. Il ne savait pas son âge par contre… Merde… Faites qu'il soit majeur au moins... Levi frissonna à l'idée qu'il avait peut être couché avec un mineur et chassa cette idée de sa tête. Même s'il avait l'air jeune, le gamin avait quand même l'air d'avoir plus de dix-huit ans. En plus, il semblait avoir l'habitude de trainer dans les bars et, surtout, cette intensité dans son regard… Impossible que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune puisse faire cet effet-là avec un simple coup d'œil.

Levi trouva dommage que le jeune homme aux yeux vifs soit partit si vite. Mais en même temps, ça lui évitait une conversation bizarre et certainement inconfortable ce matin. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il aurait bien aimé un autre round ce matin. Sam se débrouillait plus que bien et ça faisait longtemps que Levi n'avait pas pris un tel pied.

C'était sans doute à cause du temps passé, mais Levi ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre. Même lorsque des sentiments avaient été en jeu comme pour Erwin et Petra.

Levi soupira en repensant à ses précédentes relations.

La première avait été Erwin. Il l'avait rencontré quand il sortait tout juste du lycée et venait d'arriver à Trost pour ses études de médecine. Il avait eu du mal à faire la transition entre Karanese, là où il avait grandi. C'était une des villes les plus pauvres et les plus dangereuses du pays, bien loin de la jolie et paisible ville de Trost. Il dormait dans des foyers et se lavait dans les bains publics. Il arrivait à peine à bosser ses cours mais s'était lié d'amitié avec Erwin et Mike, deux étudiants plus vieux. Un jour, Erwin l'avait vu et reconnu à la queue pour la soupe populaire. Il l'avait alors accueilli chez lui et lui avait trouvé un travail sans rien demander en retour. Si ce n'était que Levi réussisse son année, ce qu'il fit brillamment en terminant major.

Levi avait peu à peu développé des sentiments pour Erwin mais il attendit ses vingt ans pour avoir le courage de lui en parler. Ils avaient passé trois ans ensemble. Le début de leur relation était idyllique mais, peu à peu, ils avaient arrêté de se comporter en couple. Ils étaient devenus davantage des colocataires améliorés. C'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils avaient arrêté leur relation, voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à construire quelque chose de durable. Erwin devait partir faire son internat à la clinique du Mur Rose et Levi devait continuer ses études.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais arrêté de se soucier l'un de l'autre. Ils restaient des amis proches, sans aucune ambiguïté. C'est même Erwin qui avait présenté Petra à Levi, quatre ans après leur rupture.

Levi avait 27 ans quand il commença à sortir avec Petra. Leur relation était facile et il y tenait beaucoup. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle était passionnée. Ils formaient un couple lambda et heureux de l'être. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Levi avant que Petra ne se mette à parler d'enfants. Il s'était alors rendu compte que ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il en voulait. Il l'aimait vraiment, mais il ne se voyait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.

Au bout de deux ans, quand il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait, Petra l'avait détesté. Elle l'avait accusé d'avoir joué avec elle et de ne l'avoir jamais aimée. Levi s'en voulait profondément d'avoir blessé ainsi sa partenaire. Il s'était promis de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. S'il n'était pas capable d'avoir des sentiments amoureux, il n'allait pas donner de faux espoirs à ses partenaires.

A 29 ans il renonça donc à l'Amour. Il s'était plongé dans son travail et avait enchainé les histoires sans importance, ne couchant jamais plus de trois fois avec la même personne pour éviter toute forme d'attachement. Presque deux ans après, il ne regrettait absolument rien. Il n'avait fait de mal à personne.

\- oOo Une semaine après oOo -

Levi ne pensait plus correctement… Evidemment, il restait performant au travail et ça n'avait jamais été un problème. Mais ses amis avaient remarqué qu'il était encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude, et ils ne pensaient pas que c'était possible (il restait Levi). Enfin, si on pouvait appeler 'amis' un groupe de personnes sans cervelle qui se foutait toujours de votre gueule ou ne vous laissait jamais tranquille une seconde sous prétexte que vous "n'êtes pas vous même".

Mais le plus gros calvaire dans la vie de Levi était indéniablement Hanji Zoë, sa collègue et auto proclamée meilleure amie. Levi ne savait même pas comment elle avait fini par prendre autant de place dans sa vie. Mais malgré leurs querelles incessantes et leurs joutes verbales, il l'aimait réellement au fond. Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'admettre. A quiconque. Jamais.

"Leviiiiiiiii, youhoooouu, allooooooo."

Hanji agitait une main pleine de ketchup devant sa figure. En fait non : il ne l'aimait pas. Nope. Même pas un tout petit peu. Elle était beaucoup trop bruyante, envahissante et sale. Tout ce que Levi détestait.

"Quoi, qu'est ce que tu veux encore la binoclarde ?" aboya Levi.

Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi sec mais tant pis…

Hanji parue un peu refroidie par sa réponse agressive mais se rasséréna très vite. Elle avait l'habitude. Elle avala une frite avant de continuer.

"Je sais que tu es bizarre en ce moment. Chut ! Chut, laisse-moi finir." Dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit Levi ouvrir la bouche pour la couper.

"Depuis que tu es sorti dans le bar que je t'ai conseillé pour te changer les idées, tu es tout tendu. Je voulais l'inverse Levi : que tu t'amuses. Peut-être que tu tires un coup pour que tu sois tout détendu et content… Pas que tu tires la tronche toute la journée." Ajouta-t-elle la mine boudeuse.

Après tout, c'était elle qui le supportait le plus au travail vu qu'ils étaient voisins de bureau…

"Oh mais *j'ai* tiré mon coup Hanji. Mais il est parti."

Et merde. Il avait essayé de ne pas paraitre amer par rapport à ça mais vu la tête de la folle, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi.

"Mon petit gnome en sucre, roucoula Hanji. Dis-moi tout !"

Elle avait dit ça tout en croquant une part de son burrito.

"Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Je ne pensais pas que mon plan marcherait… Tu es trop grincheux et difficile pour choper dans les bars. Sans t'offenser."

Levi ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût et frappa la tête de sa voisine d'en face d'un coup sec.

"T'es dégueulasse Hanji. Vraiment, irrécupérable. Arrête de parler la bouche pleine…"

Son commentaire n'eut pour effet que de faire rigoler l'intéressée, encore la bouche remplie. Ce qui n'arrangea pas du tout l'état d'énervement de son compagnon de repas. Levi grinça des dents et se retint de la frapper encore une fois. Manifestement, ça ne servait plus à rien.

Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien tout lui dire…

"J'ai repéré un mec dans le bar. Plutôt jeune et qui me plaisait. Je ne saurais pas trop te dire pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui m'a attiré. Je lui ai offert un verre et puis on a dansé…"

Hanji ne put retenir un couinement de surprise.

"Tu as dansé, *toi* Levi *Ackerman* as dansé de ton plein gré… il devait vraiment être canon alors."

"Sale petite binoclarde… Si tu veux entendre la fin de mon histoire, tu la fermes."

Hanji fit le geste de tourner une clé devant sa bouche et de la jeter. Levi leva les yeux au ciel : elle devait toujours faire son cinéma…

"Donc on a dansé et il bougeait vraiment, vraiment bien… Quand la température est montée, on est parti et je l'ai ramené à mon appart pour s'amuser."

"Oooh nooon Levi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Dis-moi au moins comment c'était ! Tu me gâches tout mon plaisir en enlevant la partie la plus amusante ! Dis-moi, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait "

Hanji avait les deux mains jointes et implorait maintenant Levi en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu. Mais Levi tint bon.

"Hanji, tu es bien curieuse pour une femme fiancée qui est censée être satisfaite sexuellement… Peut-être que Mike ne s'occupe pas assez bien de toi ? Je lui en toucherai deux mots la prochaine fois que je le verrais."

Il laissa planer la menace quelques secondes, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Ok, Ok. Et sache que ma vie sexuelle se porte à merveille, le nain. Contrairement à la tienne ! Et bim !"

Le triomphe dans la voix d'Hanji était parfaitement audible. Levi le savait, elle avait eu le dernier mot. Il soupira.

"Mais honnêtement, Levi, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te prendre la tête pour du sexe avec un inconnu, non ? Je t'ai connu un an avant que tu sortes avec Petra et tu as eu aussi ton compte de coups d'un soir. Même si c'était peu fréquent vu tes exigences, jamais tu n'y repensais après. Qu'est ce qui était différent cette fois-ci ?"

Son ton était devenu plus sérieux et une pointe d'inquiétude transparaissait aussi. Levi ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

"Je ne sais pas. Vraiment, je ne vois pas."

Il avait essayé de réfléchir tout seul, de trouver ce qui avait changé la semaine dernière mais rien n'y faisait. Cela ne pouvait pas juste être le sexe, bien qu'incroyable. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

"Si tu veux, j'ai un plan."

Le sourire dément qui déformait le visage de la psychologue ne lui disait définitivement rien qui vaille.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté déjà ? Ha oui… Parce qu'il était stupide… Il regarda autour de lui.

Des corps se frottaient les uns aux autres sur une musique quelconque. Le jeu de séduction continuait dans les coins les plus isolés du bar. Il but une gorgée de son whisky. Et dire que la semaine dernière, jour pour jour, il était parmi eux…

Hanji l'avait convaincu, il ne sait comment, de retourner dans le même bar que celui où il avait rencontré le gamin aux yeux vifs. Il avait sans doute l'espoir, enfoui profondément sous des couches de 'j'en ai rien à foutre' et de 'laissez moi tout seul merde', de le recroiser. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ses chances de le revoir diminuaient.

Il quitta le bar vers deux heures. Plus personne ne viendrait. Il était déçu. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il avait espéré que le plan d'Hanji marcherait. Il voulait revoir ce petit cul, il voulait recroiser à nouveau ce regard fascinant.

-oOo Encore une semaine après oOo-

Il était en train de discuter tranquillement avec Erwin quand un cri lui perça les tympans. Même après toutes ces années, c'était toujours aussi douloureux. Il se retourna avec exaspération vers son origine.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? T'es en mort cérébrale ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de parler ! Attends deux secondes."

Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur précédent qui affichait un sourire calme, habitué depuis longtemps à leurs idioties.

"Donc, Erwin, c'est oui pour lundi soir ? On se retrouve au Titan et je demande aussi à Erd, Gunther et Auruo s'ils sont libres ! A plus tard."

"Et moi alors ? Je ne suis pas invitée ?" s'indigna Hanji.

Elle reçut une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

"Erwin a déjà invité Petra et Mike. On sait tous que tu viendras quand même, même si tu n'es pas invitée car tu es pire qu'une moisissure… On ne peut pas se débarrasser de toi et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé", marmonna Levi pour lui seul. "Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ? Vu ton volume sonore ça avait l'air un minimum important."

"Ha oui, fit Hanji en remontant ses lunettes. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un nouveau patient. Je l'ai eu tout à l'heure en consultation. C'est un ami du petit stagiaire blond, celui qui est un génie : Armin Arlet."

Levi relava un coin de ses lèvres en un sourire presque invisible.

"Ha oui, celui qui a un faible pour Erwin."

Au fond, il l'aimait bien. Il était intelligent et travaillait dur.

Hanji agita un doigt réprobateur.

"Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer. Tu es bien placé pour savoir combien Erwin peut faire de l'effet."

Et voilà, elle l'avait encore mis au tapis. Il devait se reprendre, ça arrivait trop souvent ces derniers temps.

"Donc, il m'a envoyé un de ses amis. Et heureusement car le pauvre petit bébé ne va pas bien du tout. Je crois qu'il est bipolaire mais j'ai besoin qu'un psychiatre pour confirmer le diagnostic et le suive pour traitement. Du coup, j'ai pensé à toi."

Levi soupira. Il était vraiment chargé en ce moment et le suivi d'un patient bipolaire prenait beaucoup de temps. Et puis travailler avec Hanji était épuisant.

"C'est non, désolé. Je ne peux pas, je suis très chargé en ce moment. Demande à un autre psychiatre, je ne suis pas le seul de l'hôpital. Et puis tu travailles déjà avec Gunther pour les trois patients de ton programme. Demande-lui de prendre le nouveau."

"Je ne peux pas, il fait déjà beaucoup avec les trois loulous. Trois pour une seule personne, c'est déjà énorme. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a besoin de deux rendez-vous par semaine pour son cas. Et Gunther doit aussi voir ses autres patients. C'est impossible, c'est pour ça que je te le demande."

"J'ai aussi d'autres patients et, vraiment, deux fois par semaine, c'est beaucoup quand même…"

"Oui, mais c'est au début. Après on réduit le suivi pour aller progressivement vers une autonomisation partielle du patient. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'en parle, tu m'as écouté avant ?"

Elle leva la main pour frapper gentiment le bras de Levi mais celui-ci l'intercepta.

"Ne me touche pas, sinon je te jure que je te mets tes lunettes tellement profondément dans le cul que tu chieras des morceaux de verre encore un mois après."

Il avait une aura meurtrière qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui. Mais Hanji avait pris l'habitude et se contenta juste d'agiter ses mains devant elle en signe d'excuse.

"Ecoute, je te propose de te payer un verre ce soir, juste toi et moi et on en discute. Je préviens Mike. On se retrouve à 20h au Titan."

Et elle partit sans un autre mot et sans laisser à Levi le temps de lui répondre. De toute façon, il avait pour principe de ne jamais refuser un verre au Titan. C'était devenu leur bar préféré depuis leurs années étudiantes.

"Donc, Eren, il est tellement mignon le pauvre petit chou à la crème. Il faut vraiment que tu l'aides Levi-chou. Je t'assure, il a l'air tellement perdu. J'avais envie de lui faire un gros gros câlin quand je l'ai vu entrer dans mon bureau."

Hanji en était à sa quatrième pinte, tout comme Levi. Mais celui-ci tenait visiblement mieux l'alcool que cette dernière. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'arrêtait pas de déblatérer sur son patient, qu'il fallait qu'il l'aide et bla, bla ,bla, …

"Je t'assure, je pense que c'est un cas plutôt simple. Je n'ai pas pu l'interroger plus que ça mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air motivé jusqu'à ce que je lui dise qu'il était sans doute bipolaire. Il m'a jeté un regard, tu l'aurais vu Levi… Il y avait tant de détresse dedans, j'aurais pu en pleurer."

Elle renifla en chouinant un peu, elle était définitivement saoule.

"Je pense qu'il va revenir. Je lui ai laissé le choix mais il a une petite flamme au fond de lui. Je l'ai vue, c'est un combattant. Il va revenir."

Il n'y avait pas à dire : le gamin en question, Eren, avait l'air intéressant.

"Ecoute, je vais le prendre en tant que patient mais seulement si tu nous paies une tournée de shooters. Et de la tequila, hein."

Hanji laissa échapper un cri de victoire. Elle alla ensuite commander un mètre de shooters de tequila avec du sel et du citron. Ils enchaînèrent les teq' pafs jusqu'à la fermeture du bar vers deux heures du matin. Hanji attrapa ses clés de voiture et tituba vers celle-ci avant que Levi ne la fasse tomber face au sol avec un croche pied.

"Tch… Tu ne vas pas conduire dans cet état. Sauf si tu comptes rendre une petite visite aux urgences à Erd. J'ai déjà envoyé un texto à Mike, tu dors chez moi."

Ce n'était pas extraordinaire qu'Hanji reste dormir chez Levi après avoir trop bu, sachant qu'il habitait à dix minutes à pieds du Titan. Il aimait bien son petit appartement dans l'enceinte Maria et pas trop loin de la clinique et de Rose. Il l'avait acheté parce qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur : il était au dernier étage et avait une vue magnifique sur Trost. Il restait dans le quartier populaire de Maria, dont il adorait l'ambiance sans en avoir les désavantages.

Ils mirent tout de même plus d'une demi-heure avant d'arriver devant la porte du dit appartement au lieu des dix minutes initialement prévues.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie d'Hanji. C'était toujours la même. Le vieux générique de Mon Petit Poney. C'était une blague débile que Levi et Erwin (ivres) lui avaient faite il y a plusieurs années. Mais elle avait adoré… Allez comprendre.

Elle discuta un moment sans que Levi fasse plus attention. Soudain, elle poussa un cri strident. Levi grogna dans son oreiller

"Ferme-là Hanji, je dors".

Elle continuait de parler encore un peu puis elle gloussa frénétiquement en le regardant. Levi lui tapa dessus en grognant, encore pas bien réveillé. Puis en entendant qu'elle parlait à Eren, il se redressa. Lorsqu'elle recommença à rire comme une idiote, il lui arracha le téléphone des mains et donna rendez-vous à Eren le lundi soir à 19h30, puis raccrocha. Il allait enfin pouvoir se rendormir ou se débarrasser de la folle à ses cotés.

\- OoOoO -

Levi était dans la merde, mais vraiment *vraiment* dans la merde… Le patient qu'Hanji lui avait refilé, c'était le gamin. Eren était Sam. Merde. Merde.

Il faisait les cents pas dans son bureau en essayant de prendre une décision. Le gamin l'avait reconnu, il en était sûr. Ca s'était lu sur son visage au moment où il avait croisé son regard. Par contre, il avait gardé sa contenance, comme toujours. Son regard ne l'avait pas trahi. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul dans son bureau, il était tout sauf calme. Tout semblant d'apparence s'était envolé par la fenêtre.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Faire comme si de rien était et traiter Eren -puisque c'était son nom- comme n'importe quel autre patient ? Il ne pensait pas en être capable… Refuser de traiter Eren ? Le gamin avait besoin d'aide et, sans vouloir se vanter, Levi était l'un des meilleurs de la clinique dans son domaine.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se tirer les cheveux. Il prit une grande inspiration dans l'espoir de se calmer. Il allait faire comme si de rien était. Peut-être qu'Eren pensait qu'il l'avait oublié et ne dirait rien. Oui, il allait faire comme si de rien était et tout se passerait bien.

Il prit une autre grande inspiration et alla ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Son masque d'indifférence cachant de nouveau son visage.

Et il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort : tout ne s'était pas bien passé. Bien au contraire.

Evidemment, le gamin était parti et il avait eu raison. Levi avait été un connard sur la fin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait vu le feu s'allumer dans son regard comme lui en avait parlé Hanji. Il avait vu la coquille vide, qui n'avait rien en commun avec le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré, revenir un peu à la vie.

Et il se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'il avait cherché. Il n'avait pas supporté le défaitisme de son patient. Non, il ne le supportait pas alors qu'il savait à quel point il pouvait être intense.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Eren s'en aille comme ça. Il était adulte, il avait fait une connerie. Il devait la réparer.

* * *

Voila on sait enfin pourquoi Levi a été un super connard, mais bon ça n'excuse pas tout !


	7. Café

Hello ! Me voici de retour, j'ai pris des petites vacances ^^

Danywin : Haha oui j'aime bcp écrire le POV de Levi, il y en aura d'autres, et certains chapitres aurons des deux :) pour Petra et Levi je donne un peu plus d'explications dans ce chapitre... Je trouve que Petra en apparence peut faire un peu superficielle mais je l'imagine avec un peu plus de profondeur

Easyan : haha la semaine prochaine, j'avoue que je pensais poster pendant les vacances et en fait non ^^ désolée si je t'ai fait de faux espoirs -'

bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Café

Eren fulminait. Il se sentait humilié et déçu, il avait voulu se faire aider et essayait d'améliorer un peu sa qualité de vie. Mais en retour des efforts qu'il avait fourni, il n'avait récolté que du mépris et des moqueries.

Il avait fait confiance à un étranger, était passé au-dessus du fait qu'il avait couché avec lui pour se concentrer sur sa maladie. Il avait été mature. Pour une fois. Mais l'homme en face de lui n'en avait pas fait autant et avait pris un malin plaisir à le déstabiliser et le ridiculiser. Cette situation le mettait hors de lui. L'idée que quelqu'un profite de sa position de force pour rabaisser une personne demandant de l'aide lui était insupportable.

Il ne regardait pas où il allait, il devait juste sortir de cet endroit au plus vite et mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Satan en personne. Il se perdait dans les couloirs et atteingnait la sortie quand il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Il senti une main lui attraper le bras et il eu un mouvement de recul involontaire.

"Eren, écoute je…" commença le psychiatre. Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

"Lâchez-moi. Tout de suite." Sa mâchoire était crispée alors qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces de repousser l'homme contre le mur.

Levi s'exécuta, voyant que son geste ne faisait que rendre la situation plus tendue. Il jeta un regard nerveux autour d'eux. Le personnel de la clinique les dévisageait. Ils l'avaient vu courir, lui, le toujours calme et composé docteur Ackerman avait perdu de son sang froid et ils en avaient été tous témoins.

Levi soupira. "Allons dehors. Il fait froid, mais au moins il y a moins de monde. Je veux juste m'excuser." ajouta-t-il.

Eren n'allait pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot. Cependant il ne se souhaitait pas non plus causer une scène devant tout le personnel du service. Armin pourrait l'apprendre… Il suivit donc le psychiatre dehors. Celui-ci s'assit tranquillement sur un banc, un peu à l'écart de l'entrée. Sa nonchalance raviva la colère d'Eren.

"Je vais te tutoyer" engagea Eren. "Vu le manque de respect que tu as eu envers moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à être poli. Je t'ai fait confiance. Je t'ai reconnu quand je t'ai vu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me suis dis que tu avais oublié qui j'étais et que tu allais agir de manière professionnelle, alors j'ai pris sur moi. Il se trouve qu'au contraire tu as profité de chaque occasion pour me rabaisser et que dès que tu étais un peu sympa, la phrase d'après tu redevenais un gros con. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Un con."

Eren serra les poings , contrarié. Il poursuivit dans sa lancée sous le mutisme de Levi.

" Tu ne connais pas la moitié de mon histoire, mais venir à un rendez vous chez un psychiatre était pour moi très difficile. J'ai fais un énorme effort parce que je voulais que mes proches arrêtent de s'inquiéter pour moi, peut être aussi parce qu'au fond de moi j'espérais aller mieux. Tu as réduis tous ces efforts à néant avec ton attitude condescendante. Pendant toute la consultation tu restais impassible. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, Hanji m'avait prévenu que tu avais une attitude distante. Maintenant, avec ce que tu m'as sorti à la fin, je vois bien que tu t'es juste foutu de ma gueule pendant toute l'heure..."

"Stop, arrête-toi là", l'interrompit Levi. "Je suis conscient que j'ai mal agi avec toi et tu as raison d'être en colère. Mais sache que pendant la plupart de la consultation je me suis comporté exactement comme avec mes autres patients. Sauf pour la dernière partie, et c'est pour ça que je tiens à m'excuser. Ca ne m'arrive que très rarement donc profite bien. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser dans tes retranchements sur ce sujet, qui en aucun cas me regarde. Tu as parfaitement droit à ta vie privée et ta sexualité ne me regarde en rien."

Eren ne s'attendait pas à des excuses de la part de Levi. Mais une fois qu'il les reçues il se rendit compte que même si cela lui faisait du bien il lui en devait plus.

"Ca ne suffit pas."

Levi fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus Eren ? Ne joue pas les gamins. Je me suis excusé, ce n'est pas simple pour moi non plus donc accepte et passe à autre chose."

"Pardon ? Tu me demande d'être mature et de ne pas jouer les gamins ? Mais c'est moi qui me suis montré le plus mature depuis le début. J'accepte tes excuses, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu aies agit de la sorte… J'imagine que tu te souvenais de moi depuis le début. Mais je trouve que ce n'est pas suffisant. Eren soupira, l'air las.

« Comme je te l'ai dis ça ne résout rien. Je ne me vois pas reprendre rendez vous et re-déballer à nouveau ma vie à un étranger… Je n'en aurais pas la force. Donc tu dis quoi maintenant ? Que toi, un professionnel de santé, aies gâché une de mes seules chances d'aller mieux ?"

Levi le regarda puis fronça les sourcils. Eren vit que le psychiatre était en train de réfléchir. Il regarda ses yeux se plisser un peu et son regard se perdre. Soudain Levi releva la tête et croisa le regard scrutateur d'Eren. Ce dernier détourna les yeux avec gêne. Levi ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et pris la parole avec prudence.

"Je n'en sais rien, je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça. Je suis conscient qu'aller chez un psychiatre est difficile, crois-moi… La plupart de mes patients sont très septiques lors de leur premier rendez-vous, et c'est pour cela que je me dois de maintenir une certaine distance. S'ils décident de revenir c'est parce que la séance leur à fait du bien, parce que parler leur à été bénéfique, et pas parce qu'ils ont trouvé le psychiatre sympa… Je ne suis pas un ami, je ne suis pas juste une oreille. Je suis médecin."

Levi marqua une pause en fixant Eren, l'air grave.

"Je ne veux pas être responsable de ton refus… donc si tu ne veux pas recommencer un premier rendez vous avec quelqu'un d'autre, continue avec moi. Je suis capable de repartir de zéro si tu le souhaite. C'est à toi de voir."

Eren, encore une fois, ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse de la part du psychiatre. Il avait essayé de le faire culpabiliser, de lui faire comprendre son point de vue et il l'avait écouté et proposé une solution plus qu'inattendue… Mais peut-être que ça pourrait fonctionner ? Qui sait ? Il prit une grande inspiration. "Je ne sais pas encore, il faut qu'on établisse des règles… Tu as du temps ?"

Levi hocha la tête. Il était attendu au Titan par ses amis, mais il n'allait pas laisser Eren en plan après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il allait réparer ses erreurs.

"Suis-moi à l'intérieur, on va prendre un café. J'en ai besoin…"

Eren suivit l'homme aux cheveux noirs sans poser de question. Après tout lui aussi aurait bien besoin d'aide pour affronter cette discussion et se remettre de ses émotions. Le café semblait être une bonne solution.

Une fois arrivé à la cafétéria déserte Levi commanda un espresso. Eren prit un cappucino et un beignet. Lorsque le brun sortit son porte-monnaie Levi le stoppa en attrapant sa main. Eren se raidit à son contact. Il détestait qu'on le touche sans qu'il n'y soit préparé.

"C'est pour moi." Dit Levi en le relâchant doucement.

Il sortit sa carte du personnel et la tendit à la serveuse qui l'encaissa.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle et choisirent une table un peu plus à l'écart. Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux hommes, et ce fut Eren qui le brisa en premier.

"Bon, comment ça marche ? Déjà je préfère te tutoyer si c'est bon pour toi ? Je sais que tu as dis que tu voulais repartir de zéro et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne peux pas. Ca me semble trop artificiel… "

« Je comprends », répondit Levi. « Tu peux me tutoyer si tu préfères, je ne suis plus à ça près. »

« Très bien. Ensuite pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant, on oublie », demanda Eren en faisant un geste vague entre eux deux. « Donc pas de référence à cette nuit et à ce qu'il s'est passé. Jamais. Tu oublies. »

« Ecoute je ne peux pas oublier », déclara Levi avec un air déçu. Puis un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon fleuri sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'oublierai pas, mais je n'y ferais pas référence. A une condition. »

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Levi ne le laissa pas finir.

"Tu dois venir à tous les rendez vous, et à l'heure. Tu dois être mourant si tu veux avoir une bonne excuse pour pas que je te botte le cul. Si tu es en retard j'ai le droit d'y faire référence une fois par semaine. Si tu manques un rendez-vous, ce sera deux fois par semaine. Et c'est sans limite de temps. Donc si tu es en retard deux fois en tout, toutes les semaines qui suivent j'ai le droit de faire deux références à cette nuit, rien que pour voir ta tête."

Levi avait à présent un sourire machiavélique clairement affiché sur son visage. Il pensait avoir gagné mais Eren n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

"Une référence par mois gagnée si je suis en retard. Une absence non justifié et c'est une pique par semaine."

Foutu pour foutu autant négocier. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais au fond Eren aimait bien jouer.

"Attention toutefois, si tu place une remarque en trop je lâcherai un indice à chaque fois à Hanji sur le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble."

Eren vit avec satisfaction l'air suffisant de Levi se changer en crainte. C'était subtil mais Eren voyait bien un peu de peur au fond des yeux de son interlocuteur. Il était donc bien humain.

Levi avala sa salive et réfléchit un moment. "Très bien. Je compterai très attentivement sois en sûr."

"Et j'arriverai à l'heure, donc il n'y aura rien à compter, répliqua Eren d'un ton joueur.

"Je crois que tout à été dit. Par contre s'il-te-plait gamin, mon job est sur la touche, je ne suis pas censé soigner quelqu'un que je connais, donc ne fait pas le malin. Ne raconte pas à tout le monde, et surtout pas à Armin ou Erwin, qu'on a couché ensemble. J'en ai pas l'air mais j'aime mon putain de boulot."

Le visage de Levi ne laissai rien transparaitre mais Eren sentit bien qu'il était sérieux.

"Tu ne me connais pas vraiment, mais je comprends. Je n'ai pas envie que tu perdes ton travail. Et, dernière chose, ne m'appelle pas gamin. J'ai 19 ans."

"Tu peux toujours rêver… Gamin." Très satisfait de lui Levi se leva en emportant son gobelet. ll se retourna vers Eren.

"Au fait, j'ai un créneau qui s'est miraculeusement libéré vendredi à 8h. Je viens de m'en souvenir. Ne sois pas en retard."

Sur ce, Levi se retourna et marcha en direction de la sortie, laissant Eren bouche-bée sur sa chaise.

Le bâtard ! Il voulait jouer, il allait être servi. Eren n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa ponctualité parmi son entourage. Mais là, sa fierté était en jeu. Le pire c'est qu'Eren se rendait bien compte qu'il était excité par ce jeu, et qu'il n'en voulait plus vraiment à Levi. Il avait bien joué son coup, Eren se promis de faire plus attention.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui il pensait encore à sa discussion avec le psy. Plus particulièrement à la sortie de Levi. Il était presque sûr que celui-ci lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. Il secoua sa tête, il avait sans doute mal vu… Levi ne semblait pas du style à faire ce genre de chose aux gens. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, après tout ce mec était psychiatre. Il savait parfaitement manipuler les gens.

Mikasa était déjà à l'appartement quand Eren franchit le seuil. Elle remarqua l'expression rêveuse d'Eren mais ne dis rien. Il y avait sans doute beaucoup à penser après une première visite chez le psychologue. Elle savait que son frère viendrait vers elle quand il serait près.

"Armin a appelé et m'a dit que demain il avait son après midi. Il propose un café vers 17h, c'est bon pour toi ? Je travaille à 19h après donc j'ai un peu de temps. Il y a longtemps qu'on est pas sortis, même si c'est juste pour un café, tous les trois."

"C'est une super idée. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vu Armin en dehors de l'appart ou de l'hôpital depuis un moment. Pour une fois qu'il a un peu de temps libre et que ça correspond avec le tien, je suis carrément partant.

Le visage de Mikasa s'éclaira et elle prit rapidement son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à Armin pour confirmer.

\- OoOoOoO -

Il était plus de minuit quand Eren décida de consulter sa boite mail, chose qu'il faisait au maximum une fois par semaine. D'habitude il avait une dizaine de messages non lus, rarement plus. Aussi, cette semaine, il fut surpris d'en découvrir plus d'une trentaine.

Une dizaine venait des pubs habituelles qu'il effaçait obligatoirement sans les ouvrir. Il avait toujours eu la flemme de cliquer sur le bouton pour se désabonner en bas. Il faudrait qu'il le fasse. Un jour.

Les mails qui sortaient de l'ordinaire venaient tous de la même adresse. Eren ne fut pas vraiment étonné quand il s'aperçut que leur expéditeur était le docteur Hanji Zoe.

La plupart étaient des brochures en pièces jointes sur son programme, auquel elle tenait beaucoup, visiblement. D'autres étaient des confirmations pour les RDV précédent avec Hanji, Petra et Levi. Il y avait également un mail avec un identifiant et un mot de passe pour se connecter à une plateforme. Curieux, Eren décida d'essayer.

Il se retrouva alors sur la plateforme du groupe avec un emploi du temps des sessions de groupes dont Hanji lui avait parlé.

Il décida de confirmer sa présence pour le mercredi, il y avait déjà cinq autres confirmations, et, si Eren se rappelait bien il serait le sixième et dernier. Ils seraient donc au complet lors de sa première séance. Cinq autres jeunes, de plus ou moins son âge, qui avaient tous plus ou moins de problèmes. Eren se força à penser positivement. Ces rencontres pouvaient être intéressantes, il se ferait peut être même de nouveaux amis qui seraient à même de comprendre ce qu'il vit en ce moment.

\- OoOoOoO -

"Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse comparer Star Wars et le seigneur des anneaux. En fait j'en suis sûre, c'est complètement impossible de faire un choix entre les deux car ils sont trop différents. Je préfère le seigneur des anneaux au niveau de l'univers et tout,. Mais il faut avouer qu'en globalité si on prend les épisodes de Star Wars du I au VI et qu'on les compare aux trilogies du seigneur des anneaux et du Hobbit, Star Wars gagne dans la continuité."

Une nuée de cris, approbations ou désapprobations nul ne le savait vraiment, accueillit sa tirade.

Levi soupira. Il était arrivé en plein milieu de la discussion inévitable si on sortait avec Hanji. A un moment dans la soirée elle arrivait à placer ce débat qui faisait toujours controverse. C'était un peu son point Godwin à elle.

Il s'assit tranquillement à un bout de table et pria qui voulait bien l'entendre pour que la brune ne fasse pas remarquer pas son arrivée tardive à tout le monde. Bien entendu, sa prière ne fut pas exécutée. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'une simple demande puisse déjouer le démon sataniste qui prétendait être sa meilleure amie.

"Mais qui voilà, avec une heure de retard ? C'est bien notre petit leprechaun grognon ? Tu es plutôt ponctuel d'habitude."

Si les premières questions étaient juste posées pour le faire chier, la dernière cachait une vraie curiosité. Levi savait qu'elle savait qu'il avait rendez vous avec Eren avant. Et il savait aussi qu'elle attendrait qu'ils soient seuls pour en parler. Elle était sans aucun doute folle à lier, mais elle avait un minimum de conscience professionnelle et ne discutait pas de ses patients dans les bars.

Du moins pas avant 4 verres, après elle jetait la décence et la logique par le fenêtre et tout pouvait arriver. TOUT.

Levi lui jeta un regard glacial et salua tout le reste du groupe d'un vague hochement de la tête. Il observa son groupe d'amis un moment. Hanji était à moitié affalée sur Mike, qui était vraiment la patience incarnée, et parlait à Erwin qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de son fiancé. Erd et Gunther se chamaillaient comme d'habitude pour essayer de déterminer quelle était la meilleure bière entre la brune et la blonde. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Petra qui étaient, pas si subtilement, en train de flirter avec Auruo.

Après leur séparation il s'était un peu éloigné du groupe et n'avait gardé contact qu'avec Hanji et Erwin. Il avait voulu laisser à Petra du temps.

Presqu'un an après celle-ci était venue le voir. Ils avaient passé la soirée à une fête pour les fiançailles de Gunther. Ils avaient parlé en détail de leur relation passée et Petra avait confié à Levi qu'elle était contente de cette fréquentation. Il avait d'abord été très sceptique, puis compris quand elle lui expliqua plus en détails.

Même si elle aurait préféré que leur histoire se termine mieux, elle ne la regrettait absolument pas. Celle-ci lui avait permis de grandir et de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dans sa vie.

Elle avait vu que Levi c'était encore plus renfermé que d'habitude et lui avait demandé s'il croyait en l'amour.

Levi s'était alors souvenu pourquoi il avait commencé à sortir avec Petra. C'était une belle femme, certes, mais surtout elle était très perspicace et intelligente. Il avait alors été honnête avec elle, elle le méritait. Il croyait en l'amour, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois dans les couples de son entourage. Il pensait juste que ce n'était pas fait pour lui.

Elle lui avait alors parlé d'elle. A la suite de leur rupture, elle non plus n'y croyait plus. Elle avait été extrêmement blessée par Levi, et en retour elle l'avait blessé avec ses mots. Elle s'était excusée de lui avoir dit qu'il n'était pas capable d'aimer. Elle se trompait. Il n'était juste pas fait pour l'aimer elle.

Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et était bien avec lui pour l'instant. C'était Auruo. Levi avait souri en apprenant la nouvelle. Le coup de cœur d'Auruo pour Petra n'était pas nouveau. Il remontait à la période où elle avait commencé à travailler à la clinique. Mais lorsque Levi et Petra avaient commencé leur relation, il avait fait profil bas. Il saurait aimer Petra comme elle le méritait, il s'était promis d'y veiller personnellement. Elle avait déjà été trop blessée, et même si c'était par lui, il n'allait pas lui faire la leçon. C'est ce qu'il avait promis à Petra.

Cette conversation avait fait du bien à Levi. Les confessions de Petra lui avaient permis de se pardonner à lui-même. Petra lui avait également fait promettre de ne pas renoncer complètement à l'amour, et de garder l'oeil ouvert.

Il n'avait plus vraiment pensé à cette conversation de cette nuit d'été, jusqu'à ce soir. Quand il avait quitté Eren après leur petite discussion qui avait donné lieu à leur arrangement, il lui avait lancé un clin d'oeil. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit, il l'avait juste fait. En y repensant il n'avait jamais été aussi spontané.

Il revient au présent. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Eren comme ça. Il avait promis au gamin de l'aider et devait rester professionnel. Il espérait juste que le brun n'avait pas remarqué cette oeillade…

* * *

Merci à Kizzbloo qui m'a aidée pour ce chapitre ! il est beaucoup plus clair grâce à elle ^^ (vive les beta readers)


	8. Le Groupe

Hello aaaand I'm back, cette semaine j'ai été plutôt productive (j'en suis la première étonnée ^^) et j'ai réussi à pondre ce petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Par contre je ne garantie ABSOLUMENT pas que le prochain viendra aussi vite ^^

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous en avez sur des détails ou des maladies que vous n'avez pas comprises :) je serai très heureuse d'y répondre. Bonne lecture :)

Réponse aux reviews :

Emylou : Coucou ! Contente que ça t'ai plus ^^ Tu as raison Ereri ne fait que commencer... mouahaha

Ereri WinterLight : Salut ! Non ça doit pas être à cause de ma beta parce qu'elle n'a pas du tout touché au chapitre 5... C'est juste moi ^^. Je ne vois pas trop de quels passages tu parles pour les dialogues ... Je fait toujours attention à ce que ça soit assez facile à suivre, sans rajouter des ",dit Eren" ou autres toutes les 5 min sinon c'est vite très lourd. Mon compromis me semble assez juste entre les deux :)

Easyan : D'abord merci ! Je suis contente que les décors et la narration te paraissent plus fluides. Et oui le jeux entre Eren et Levi ne fait que commencer... j'ai pleins de plans pour eux, tous aussi tordus les uns que les autres ... *rire machiavélique*

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le groupe

Eren soupira en se retournant dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Encore. Il essaya de vider son esprit, de penser à autre chose, aux vagues, au soleil. Il était à la plage... _Pfff !_ Conneries, ça ne marchait pas. Il se sentait oppressé, tout était noir autour de lui et cette pénombre l'empêchait de penser

Il s'assit brusquement sur son lit et alluma la lumière. C'était mieux. Lorsque le sommeil le narguait comme cette nuit, Eren avait pris l'habitude de fumer un peu pour réduire ses angoisses et arrêter son esprit de réfléchir tout seul. Mais cette fois il ne voulait pas y avoir recours, et il décida alors d'affronter ses problèmes.

Il repassa le film de sa journée dans sa tête. Le seul événement notable avait été sa recherche infructueuse d'un travail. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ne se sentait pas capable de commencer un nouveau boulot maintenant... Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Mikasa, mais il savait que sa sœur n'allait pas lui en vouloir, et ça le rendait deux fois plus coupable. Ils avaient besoin d'argent et il ne pouvait pas s'écouter pleurnicher et demander à Mikasa de lui laisser du temps.

Il se décida à trouver un travail le lendemain ou le surlendemain. D'ici vendredi il allait trouver un emploi. Satisfait, il décida de se rendormir. Mais le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Eren chercha un peu plus. Il ne trouva rien.

Il décida de s'endormir, il allait y arriver. Finalement, après ce qu'il lui sembla des heures à se tourner dans tous les sens, il s'assoupit. Et le début de sa nuit fut remplie d'un sentiment de solitude, mêlant les souvenirs du café de l'après midi, les rires de ses deux amis, le sourire qu'il affichait, l'envie d'être heureux, de profiter d'eux, et surtout cette immense solitude qui l'enveloppait pendant qu'il riait à une blague d'Armin.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il se sentait seul.

Pendant son sommeil, une larme roula le long de la joue d'Eren pour venir s'écraser sur son oreiller.

\- OoOoO -

Eren était nerveux, il allait pour la première fois assister à la séance de groupe qu'animait Hanji. Il ne se sentait pas totalement capable de se mettre à nu devant les autres. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées négatives, tout allait bien se passer.

Il entra dans la pièce, plutôt petite, et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Les murs étaient, contrairement au reste de l'hôpital, peints d'une couleur vive et chaleureuse. Différentes posters le décoraient, mais ce n'étaient pas les habituelles pancartes de préventions ternies par le temps. Il y avait des reproductions de tableaux, toutes plus différentes les unes des autres, des affiches de films cultes comme Pulp fiction, Le Parrain, The big Lebowski, mais aussi le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Le mobilier était lui aussi disparate (table basse asiatique, meuble Ikea banal dans un coin, lustre moderne…) mais donnait un coté plus vivant à la pièce. Il se demanda qui avait décidé de la décoration, celle-ci était très éclectique et mélangeait beaucoup de styles et de cultures.

Eren regardait encore autour de lui, plus qu'étonné. Il ne se sentait pas du tout dans un hôpital. Il entendit soudain un rire mélodieux dans un coin de la pièce et se tourna pour découvrir son origine. Le rire appartenait à une petite blonde aux grands yeux bleus curieux. La lumière provenant de la fenêtre derrière elle formait un halo autour de sa tête, lui donnant un air angélique.

Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était aussi douce que son rire. « Bonjour, je suis Krista. C'est joli ici, tu ne trouves pas ? » Enchaina-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de se présenter. « On dirait qu'on est dans une salle pour les jeunes plutôt que dans une salle pour les fous. » Elle renouvela son rire mélodieux, mais il paru un peu étrange à Eren. Il commença à ne pas sentir à sa place. Il ne fallait pas juger après tout, il se força donc à sourire à la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Salut. Je m'appelle Eren. ». Son interlocutrice hocha la tête avant de se désintéresser complètement de lui et de commencer à chantonner pour elle même. Eren entendait à peine les paroles. _Faisons-la de fer et d'acier, faisons-la, faisons-la, faisons-la de fer et d'acier, My Fair Lady._

Il commençait vraiment à être mal à l'aise quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un mec super grand et surtout super musclé. Il était blond avec les cheveux courts et une expression plutôt agressive sur le visage. Derrière lui se tenait une fille blonde avec des yeux bleus très clairs, presque glaçants. Elle affichait l'expression la plus ennuyée de la terre. En fait après réflexion, elle ne surpassait pas celle de Levi, mais ne lui arrivait pas loin non plus.

Le grand baraqué passa devant lui sans même le regarder et alla s'assoir sur un des poufs qui entouraient la table basse au centre de la pièce. Eren avala sa salive bruyamment, ce type n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode. La blonde suivit son acolyte et s'assis à coté de lui, mais avait quand même légèrement hoché la tête pour montrer à Eren qu'elle l'avait vu.

Décidément, entre la fille aux airs d'ange qui déraillait complètement et ces deux joyeux lurons, la séance allait être un enfer. Il manquait encore deux arrivants et Eren appréhendait de plus en plus. S'ils étaient comme ceux déjà présents, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager quoique ce soit avec eux.

Les deux personnes manquantes arrivèrent avec Hanji deux minutes après. Cette dernière poussait un fauteuil roulant avec un jeune homme à l'intérieur. Eren fit tout son possible pour garder un visage neutre mais n'était pas sur d'y être parvenu.

Le jeune adulte était complètement défiguré. Il avait la moitié gauche du corps brulée, Eren pouvait voir les bandages ou les cicatrices dépasser de la blouse d'hôpital que le nouveau venu portait. Des cheveux, ainsi que son sourcil, lui manquaient. Il avait dû avoir très mal, terriblement mal, mais il affichait un sourire sincère et joyeux qui aurait donné à n'importe qui l'envie de lui sourire en retour. Des tâches de rousseurs couvraient les parties non brulées de son visage. Ce fut ce détail qui déclencha la mémoire d'Eren. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne.

« Eren ?! Ca alors, sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est le dernier endroit dans lequel je pensais te trouver. » Hanji s'arrêta de le pousser pour faire aller et venir son regard entre les deux, une curiosité débordante dans les yeux.

« Marco. C'est toi... » Eren s'en était rappelé presque instantanément. Il avait croisé Marco dans plusieurs soirées lorsqu'il était encore au lycée. Par un mystère qui échappait à tout le monde, Marco, la personne la plus gentille du monde, était le meilleur ami de Jean.

Ils étaient dans la même équipe de foot depuis qu'ils étaient gamins et bien que Marco aie un an de plus, ils étaient restés amis en grandissant.

Eren se demanda comment Marco avait fini dans cet état, mais il n'osait pas demander, et encore moins devant tout le monde. Il ne savait pas si le fait que Marco et lui se connaissent le dérangeait pour sa thérapie, mais il verrait bien... En attendant il était content d'avoir un visage familier pour traverser l'épreuve que cette réunion s'annonçait être.

Une autre fille se tenait juste à coté d'Hanji. Elle avait les cheveux bruns avec quelques reflets acajou, qu'elle avait attachés en queue de cheval. Elle avait aussi l'air très normale, et Eren en fut reconnaissant. Puis elle sourit à Eren et tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent. Elle avait l'air complètement folle. Elle se précipita sur lui et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive il se retrouva avec la main de la brune qui lui farfouillait dans ses poches de sweat. Lorsqu'elle ne trouva rien, elle eu l'air satisfaite et prit place sur l'un des poufs restant.

« Très bien, puisque nous sommes au complet il est temps de commencer », déclara Hanji sans faire attention à la fille qui continuait de chanter sa chanson flippante. « Je vous en avait parlé lors de la séance précédente, nous avons un nouveau venu. » Elle se tourna vers Eren. « Si tu souhaites te présenter vas-y, mais si tu n'en as pas envie, t'es pas obligé. Chacun se présentera à son tour ensuite et partagera quelque chose avec toi. Comme tout le monde se connait déjà, c'est plus facile de partager des choses. Si tu ne te sens pas encore à l'aise, dis-nous juste pourquoi tu es là. »

Eren acquiesça. « Salut à tous, je m'appelle Eren. Je suis là parce que j'ai été tout récemment diagnostiqué bipolaire et qu'Hanji m'a proposé de m'aider. Et aussi parce que ma sœur et mon meilleur pote se font pas mal de soucis pour moi et qui si je peux leur éviter ça, j'aimerais mieux... »

Krista continuait de marmonner sa chanson quand la blonde à l'air blasé, assise directement à droite d'Eren pris la parole à son tour. Elle regarda Eren droit dans les yeux et débuta.

« Bonjour, je suis Annie. Je suis dépressive et je suis ici parce que je suis suivie par un ami de Hanji, qui m'a recrutée de force, pensant que parler et sociabiliser m'enlèverait de la tête l'envie de me tuer, de m'ouvrir les veines puis de me regarder me vider de mon sang très, très lentement. »

La pièce resta silencieuse un moment. Visiblement, ce genre de discours devait être fréquent de la part d'Annie car les autres ne semblaient absolument pas mal à l'aise, contrairement à Eren. Il se demanda comment cette fille pouvait être aussi blasée en sortant des trucs pareils.

Hanji s'éclaircit la gorge. « Très bien. Merci Annie. Continuons », dit-elle avec le sourire en se tournant vers le grand baraqué.

« Salut, je suis Reiner. Je suis ici parce que j'ai du mal à gérer ma colère. La dernière fois j'ai tabassé un type tellement fort qu'il a fini aux urgences inconscient. Et le pire c'est que je m'en rappelle à peine.» Il haussa les épaules, et afficha un sourire plus qu'inquiétant. « Mais si je l'ai tabassé c'était pas sans raison. Il l'avait mérité. On ne me regarde pas dans les yeux quand on me parle. C'est une simple question de respect. Cette merde ne méritait pas de croiser mon regard. »

Eren frissonna. Heureusement, il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux à ce moment là, mais dorénavant il ferait bien attention. Ce type était carrément dingue.

Hanji acquiesça, essayant de masquer une expression amusée. Décidément elle était assortie au groupe. Même la psy était folle, Eren se jura de ne pas retourner à cette séance de groupe. Il allait quitter ce programme à la con. Tant pis s'il ne reverrait pas Levi... Merde... mais revoir le psychiatre valait-il vraiment la peine de mettre le peu de santé mentale qu'il lui restait en danger ? En restant avec cet amas de tarés c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Krista arrêta de chanter sa chanson de l'enfer et releva la tête. « Bonjour Eren. Je suis Krista. Je suis schizophrène d'après ce qu'on dit. Parfois je me prends pour une reine qui s'appelle Historia, mais je ne m'en souviens jamais. » Le ton mélancolique et son air triste appelaient à la sympathie.

Aussi Eren fut choqué quand il entendit la psychologue éclater de rire. Elle était censée être professionnelle non ? C'est à dire ne pas se moquer d'une patiente...

« Désolée les enfants. Mais je n'en peux plus. Krista tu es absolument parfaite. Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de talent. » Krista sourit à Hanji de manière franche, de toute évidence cette phrase sans queue ni tête lui avait fait plaisir. « Désolée Sasha… Je sais que tu aurais aimé participer toi aussi, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. » Hanji essuyait à présent les larmes aux coins de ses yeux en reprenant sa respiration.

« Pas grave Hanji, mais du coup je veux être celle qui explique tout à Eren. Il a l'air tout perdu. » Sasha avait elle aussi un vrai sourire, éclatant. Elle s'adressa à Eren.

« Ne le prends surtout pas mal d'accord ? On t'a fait une sorte de blague, pour te souhaiter la bienvenue et avouons-le, pour nous amuser aussi... Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi fous qu'on te l'a fait croire, mais pas sains d'esprits non plus. On a un peu surjoué nos maladies ou nos problèmes... C'est très intéressant à faire, je trouve personnellement que ça permet de dédramatiser un peu. »

Eren les regarda bouche-bée. Il n'en revenait pas. D'un coté il était soulagé que son groupe soit moins … étrange... que prévu mais quand même. Qui dans son état normal ferait une blague aussi déplacée ?

Eren rit nerveusement. Il se sentait encore mal à l'aise parmi les autres. Ils semblèrent le remarquer car Krista, Sasha, Marco et Reiner lui lancèrent un sourire encourageant. L'expression d'Annie semblait elle aussi avoir changé légèrement. Ca devait être sa tête sympa, pensa le brun.

« Vous m'avez bien eu, je dois dire que je pensais à quitter le programme. Désolé Hanji, mais je n'aurais pas mis ma santé mentale en danger juste pour voir... pour te faire plaisir. » Se rattrapa-t-il au dernier moment. « Je suppose que maintenant je n'ai plus de raisons de partir », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

La séance continua alors et ils se présentèrent pour de vrai. Krista n'était pas vraiment schizophrène mais souffrait d'un Trouble Dissociatif de l'Identité, aussi appelé TDI. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, appris Eren, les schizophrènes n'avaient pas de personnalités multiples. Krista par contre cessait parfois d'exister pour laisser place à Historia, reine d'un pays lointain, fuyant son royaume. Mais elle ne chantait pas de chansons flippantes dans son coin en affichant un sourire dérangé.

Annie était bien dépressive mais se soignait. Même si les émotions ne s'affichaient pas clairement sur son visage, elle précisa qu'elle était contente d'appartenir au groupe et qu'il l'aidait beaucoup. Une telle confession ne devait pas être habituelle car les autres membres du groupe parurent surpris avant de sourire de façon bienveillante.

Reiner avait en effet des problèmes de gestion de la colère et avait bel et bien envoyé quelqu'un aux urgences. Il n'avait pas supporté que cette personne s'attaque à son copain, mais il s'en était tellement voulu ensuite qu'il avait été voir un psychologue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, mais jamais il n'était allé aussi loin.

Sasha avait des problèmes avec la nourriture. Elle était anorexique, mais elle allait vraiment mieux depuis quelques temps. Il y a un an elle avait atterri à l'hôpital car elle n'arrivait plus à manger. Elle voyait Hanji depuis ce moment et avait fait de gros progrès, c'était une des premières à être arrivée dans le groupe avec Krista et Marco.

Marco quand à lui avait une histoire plus que triste. Après le lycée, il s'était engagé dans l'armée et était parti presque aussitôt au Mali. Son unité avait été prise en embuscade et il était le seul survivant. Il avait été brulé dans l'incendie de son véhicule blindé. Il avait attendu plus de deux jours avant que les secours ne le trouvent et avait faillit mourir de ses blessures. En plus de tout cela il souffrait également du syndrome de stress post-traumatique.

Eren regarda autour de lui. Il se sentait bien. Le courage et la persévérance des jeunes autour de lui, qui souvent avaient vécu l'enfer, lui faisait du bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pensa avoir trouvé des gens qui pourraient le comprendre. Il avait enfin une place dans un groupe.

La séance touchait à sa fin. Hanji parlait avec Sasha de l'estime de soi. Annie et Reiner discutaient à voix basse tandis que Krista, Eren et Marco partageaient leurs impressions de leurs psychiatres.

Apparemment Levi était très connu dans le service. Krista, Marco et Annie étaient suivis par Gunther, mais ils avaient déjà vu Levi exceptionnellement. Il avait laissé une bonne impression aux deux jeunes, mais sans plus.

« Bon, Merci à tous ! » déclara Hanji en se levant. « Eren, penses-tu rester un peu avec nous ? » demanda-t-elle le regard lourd de sens.

Eren compris. Il hocha la tête. Il voulait faire partie de leur groupe, il aimait bien l'ambiance qui y régnait. Elle lui faisait du bien.

« Très bien », s'exclama Hanji. « Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué cette salle est décorée de façon assez atypique. C'est parce que chaque personne ici présente y a apporté sa touche perso. Donc, si tu as envie, tu peux apporter quelque chose que tu aimes dans cette salle. Un peu de toi. Si tu préfères attendre, il n'y a pas de soucis. » ajouta-elle gentiment. « Bon mes loulous, je vous laisse, je dois y aller. Comme d'hab' fermez la porte en sortant et redonnez la clé à Petra. Bisous. »

Et Hanji bondit vers la porte, manifestement pressée, en leur lançant un bisou par dessus son épaule.

Eren sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. « Tu verras, on ne s'y habitue jamais vraiment, mais avec le temps ça surprend de moins en moins. » dit Reiner en souriant.

Eren lui rendit son sourire. Pour quelqu'un qui avait des problèmes de colère, Reiner faisait très calme. Bien qu'il soit grand et bien bâti, il ne faisait pas vraiment menaçant mais plutôt impressionnant. Et il dégageait une aura de force tranquille qui empêchait une personne saine d'esprit de lui chercher des emmerdes mais ne le rendit pas inabordable. Globalement, Eren le trouvait plutôt à son goût.

« Eren, d'habitude on va chercher une boisson ou un truc à la cafet' et après on se pose dehors sur une table dans la cour pour respirer un peu. Tu veux venir ? », proposa gentiment Krista. « Tu pourras rencontrer nos amis, ils viennent souvent trainer avec nous après nos réunions. »

« Oui, avec plaisir », répondit Eren. Et ils quittèrent tous la salle, Eren discutant avec Reiner et Krista, Sasha poussant Marco et Annie en dernier, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte à clé derrière eux.

* * *

Merci à Kizzbloo pour la beta ;) !


	9. Encore

Réponses aux reviews :

POUUF : haha tu m'a fait trop rire... je voyais toutes tes reviews s'afficher dans ma boite mail mais je ne pouvais pas te dire que je les recevait ! Heureusement ça a fini par fonctionner, du coup merci pour tes 4 reviews ^^, trop chou ! Je suis contente que les caractères des personnages de plaisent, surtout Hanji, je l'adooore !

C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal d'idées reçues sur les personnes souffrant de maladies mentales, et je veux montrer que ce ne sont que des préjugés et qu'ils sont beaucoup plus que leur maladie. Si cette fiction y arrive, ne serai-ce qu'en partie, alors je suis contente ! :) En tout cas ne te dis jamais "ta gueule" pour les reviews, j'aime lire les gens qui radotent un peu et écrivent plein de trucs !

Easyan : Contente que ça te plaise toujours, les feels sont présents et encore pendant un moment, ... sorry not sorry ^^

Lerugamine : Welcome on board ! oui le groupe de soutient permet d'ajouter un peu d'humour et de bonne humeur, il y en avait besoin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Encore ...

Levi était occupé, comme toujours, dans son bureau lorsqu'Hanji fit irruption en claquant la porte contre le mur. Elle avait cette tendance agaçante à être bruyante dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais Levi en avait pris son parti. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il savait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait ou ferait, il n'y changerait rien.

Il soupira un grand coup, attendant l'inévitable flot de parole qui accompagnait chaque entrée fracassante de la brune.

« Coucou Levi, devines qui je viens juste de quitter ? Oui c'est exactement ça », enchaina-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Bien qu'il n'ait même pas essayé, c'était inutile. « Eren. Il est adorable, vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est plutôt bien intégré au groupe. Nous avons fait la blague de départ mais il a bien réagi. Je pense que j'ai eu une excellente idée en l'admettant dans le programme, ça l'aidera. Il est parti avec eux pour leur café post-réunion. Je les ai suivis discrètement et il semblait à l'aise avec eux.»

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était même plus étonné qu'elle soit capable de ce genre de choses et, à y réfléchir, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il était décidément trop habitué à cette folle.

« Il avait l'air un peu perdu au début, surtout quand Krista à commencé à chanter une chanson ultra flippante ! Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, je suis contente qu'il soit dans mon groupe. Attend ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? »

Levi regarda Hanji, dubitatif. Qu'est ce qu'il lui passait encore à travers la tête ? Il fronça les sourcils

« Ecoutes, la binoclarde, j'ai pas toute la journée. Donc soit tu fais un effort et pour une fois tu te débrouilles pour que les conneries que tu racontes aient un minimum de sens, soit je te vire à coups de pied au cul. »

Hanji lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Voilà, enfin une réaction normale. J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru un instant que ce que je racontais t'intéressait... »

\- Hanji, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Tu te rappelles ? Viens-en au fait. » L'interrompit Levi.

\- Ha oui... Bon bah je voulais juste savoir comment ça c'était passé avec Eren lundi. Tu es arrivé en retard au bar et je n'ai pas insisté devant tout le monde. Mais ça ne t'arrive jamais. Vraiment, en six ans qu'on se connait, tu n'es jamais, jamais, arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une minute en retard. Donc ? »

Hanji avait pris un air sérieux, ce qui arrivait très rarement.

« Ouais, c'était un peu mouvementé on va dire... Le gamin n'a pas eu une vie facile. Je ne vais pas tout te dire mais sa famille est en morceau et son estime-de-soi est très basse. Ca va être long, mais je suis sûr qu'il peut s'en sortir. Et toi aussi, sinon tu ne me l'aurais pas envoyé. » acheva-t-il en fixant la brune à lunettes.

Celle-ci eu un sourire involontaire, celui qui ne déformait pas son visage mais qui lui donnait un aspect doux.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Mais tu sais Levi, Eren n'est pas le seul à avoir eu un départ difficile dans la vie. On peut changer notre destin, même si on a des cartes de merde au départ. Tu en es la preuve parfaite. »

Sur–ce, elle lui fit un câlin éclair et partit en moonwalk avant que Levi n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Hanji était pleine de surprises. Il sentit un sourire affectueux fleurir sur ses lèvres et s'empressa de le supprimer. Cette folle le rendait définitivement mou, il devait se ressaisir. Il prit son manteau et son portefeuille et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Il avait besoin d'une clope. La dernière phrase d'Hanji l'avait un peu secoué, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre il en était conscient. Il essayait de penser le moins possible à son passé Après tout, qui aimait ressasser des souvenirs douloureux ? Personne.

Quand il eut atteint la sortie, il alluma sa cigarette et tira une longue bouffée. Il sentit la fumée envahir doucement ses poumons et la recracha avec satisfaction en observant les volutes grisâtres de se mélanger à l'air froid du dehors. La cigarette faisait partie de ses habitudes dont il ne voulait pas vraiment se débarrasser. Il fumait quand il en avait besoin, la clope lui apportait un sentiment de bien-être. C'était un peu comme la première gorgée de café le matin au réveil.

Il s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui et regarda autour de lui sans grand intérêt. Quand il sortait fumer, il allait toujours près de la sortie des urgences. Il regardait le ballet incessant des ambulances qui arrivaient et repartaient aussitôt, laissant les malades aux soins des infirmiers et des médecins.

Il aimait bien regarder l'agitation de loin, les lumières bleues des gyrophares balayant les murs alentours. Mais aujourd'hui, les urgences étaient plutôt calmes. Enfin, aussi calmes qu'elles pouvaient l'être.

Il se sentit observé mais n'y prêta pas grande attention. Après tout, il avait tendance à être toujours sur ses gardes, son adolescence avait laissé ses marques.

Il tira la dernière taffe avant de jeter le mégot dans la poubelle de l'entrée.

Il rentra et les effluves de cigarette se mêlèrent au parfum si particulier des couloirs de la clinique. Il inspira un grand coup et relâcha la tension dans ses muscles. Il se sentait à sa place.

Il retourna à son bureau, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit en passant devant celui d'Hanji, puis se remit au travail. Un nouveau patient allait arriver, puis un autre encore et ainsi de suite.

\- OoOoO -

Eren suivit les autres dans les couloirs de la clinique jusqu'à la cafétéria. Celle-ci était nettement plus animée que lorsqu'il était venu avec Levi en soirée.

Ils commandèrent tous une boisson chaude et Sasha prit une part de brioche. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse de manger. Bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas, Eren était content pour elle. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cour intérieure. Il y avait des tables pour les visiteurs collées aux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la cour.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que cette clinique était renommée. La cour était superbe, un grand arbre était planté au milieu et abritait des tables de pique nique. Il y avait même une aire de jeux pour les enfants, hospitalisés ou simplement visiteurs.

Mais il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour qu'ils osent s'aventurer dehors. Eren suivit mécaniquement Reiner quand celui-ci s'arrêta à une table déjà occupée. Eren détourna alors son regard de la cour et eut le déplaisir de tomber nez à nez avec Jean.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là, abruti ? » Demanda Eren.

Toutes les personnes présentes s'arrêtèrent de parler pour le fixer. Certains avec étonnement, d'autres avec curiosité et une avec une expression particulièrement blasée.

Eren s'en moquait. Il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qu'il était venu dans une clinique pour parler de ses problèmes. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres sachent qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ca lui appartenait et il le partageait avec qui il voulait. Et il ne voulait pas que cette information parvienne aux oreilles de qui que ça soit, et encore moins de ce con de Jean Kirschtein.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, espèce d'andouille. Je sais que tu as eu un rendez-vous avec Petra, mais quoi ? En plus tu traines avec le groupe des tarés ? Tu es descendu bien bas, Jaeger. »

Eren fulmina. Jean venait de l'humilier, mais en plus il insultait sans même le vouloir son meilleur ami juste pour emmerder Eren. Quel pauvre con.

« Je t'emmerde Kirschtein ! » lança Eren en s'avançant vers Jean, se retrouvant collé à lui.

« Vous avez bientôt fini vous deux ? Ca suffit là. » les interrompit Marco.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui, attendant la suite.

« Vous devriez avoir honte ! Surtout toi Jean. Tu viens de me traiter, ainsi que tous les membres du groupe, de tarés. Je sais que tu ne le pense pas, et les autres savent que tu n'es pas un con et que tu les aime bien. Mais réfléchis un minimum avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Cela t'épargnera des embrouilles. En plus, tu es élève infirmier. Tu devrais avoir un peu plus de respect ... Et Eren, au lieu d'insulter les gens dès que tu les vois, tu pourrais peut-être te calmer un peu et dire bonjour aux autres ? »

Eren et Jean se taisaient, gênés. Ils étaient en tort tous les deux, mais surtout se prendre un sermon par quelqu'un d'aussi calme que Marco remettait les idées en place.

« Eh bien, Eh bien. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un de parfaitement sain. » Ricana, moqueuse, une grande brune qui tenait Krista par les épaules. « Tout le monde ne peut pas supporter Jean ici présent. Je trouve normal d'avoir ce genre de réaction quand on le voit alors qu'on ne s'y attend pas. »

« Ymir, grogna Marco. Je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas. »

« Très bien, à tes ordres cousin » répliqua la dénommée Ymir.

Elle se tourna vers Eren.

« Je m'appelle Ymir. Je ne suis pas spécialement enchantée de te rencontrer mais c'est cool de voir une nouvelle tête. Ah oui et aussi, je sors avec Krista ici présente. Donc pas touche ! »

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel. Mais Jean ricana et ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ymir, Eren est plus gay que l'arc-en-ciel. Il ne touchera pas à Krista. »

Eren éprouva le besoin soudain de donner un coup de poing à Jean, et ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, loin de là.

Il avait fait son coming-out depuis longtemps et assumait pleinement son homosexualité. Mais, comme sa maladie, c'était quelque chose qui lui appartenait et il estimait que les autres n'avaient pas à en parler à sa place à des inconnus.

« Tu vas apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule un jour Jean ? Ou tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ? » Hurla Eren. « Tu fais chier, ce n'est pas à toi de donner ce genre d'infos. Surtout que toi et moi on n'est pas pote, donc ta gueule. »

Eren reprit plus calmement à l'adresse de la grande brune aux taches de rousseurs.

« Donc, enchanté Ymir. Je suis Eren et comme vient si bien de le dire Jean, je suis très très gay donc je ne toucherai pas à Krista, t'inquiètes !

Ils s'assirent tous à une table et discutèrent un moment. Ymir était quelqu'un de sociable, quoiqu'ayant un humour assez particulier et Eren ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. C'était la seule qui les avait rejoints aujourd'hui, mais souvent un pote de Reiner et le petit ami de Sasha passaient également après les réunions.

Il passa un bon moment avec ses nouvelles connaissances, mais bientôt il fut l'heure pour tout le monde de retourner à leur quotidien. Ils échangèrent une dernière fois sur qui viendrait vendredi à la prochaine réunion. Marco venait tout le temps. Comme il était encore hospitalisé à cause de ses brûlures, il s'ennuyait vite. Annie et Reiner travaillaient tous les deux au même endroit avec leur ami Berthold le vendredi soir et les week-ends. Les autres venaient quand ils en avaient envie.

« Il y aura donc Sasha, Marco et Krista pour vendredi », conclut Reiner. « Tu penses revenir Eren, on ne t'a pas trop fait flippé ? »

Il avait ajouté ça à l'adresse du brun en souriant d'un air dément. Eren rit sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je ne sais pas encore, je dois me remettre du choc de cette rencontre. J'ai peur que trop vous fréquenter n'ait une influence néfaste sur ma santé mentale. »

Jean avait entendu l'échange et ne put résister à une dernière pique.

« Bah alors Eren, tu fais vraiment partie du groupe de soutien d'Hanji ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais malade dans ta tête. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas un modèle mais … »

Un coup de pied dans sa chaise l'empêcha de continuer sa tirade en le faisant basculer par terre. Tout le monde fixa avec surprise l'auteur de ce coup.

« Bah quoi ? Il ne sait vraiment pas la fermer quand il le faut. Il me tape sur les nerfs. » déclara Annie avec nonchalance.

Elle se tourna alors vers Jean qui se relevait tant bien que mal.

« Eren ne fait pas parti du groupe. Il est venu parce que c'est un ami à moi et que je le lui ai demandé. Reiner essayait simplement d'être sympa. Maintenant, arrête de faire chier tout le monde et ferme-la. Merci. »

Son ton ne laissait absolument pas place à la discussion. Elle se leva brusquement et saisit Eren par le bras, l'emmenant à l'écart. Eren la suivit sans résistance, en la fixant d'un regard ébahi. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Annie avait autant de force, et surtout qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à ce qui l'entourait. Avec son air blasé, il avait pensé qu'elle était insensible et qu'elle se fichait des autres. Mais la réaction de la blonde démentait toutes ses suppositions. Il se sentit un peu stupide de juger les gens aussi vite sur leur apparence.

« Non, s'il-te-plait, tais-toi. Je sens que tu vas l'ouvrir donc je vais t'expliquer quelque chose et tu vas m'écouter. Sans m'interrompre. »

Eren hocha la tête avec incertitude, attendant la suite.

« Très bien. Je déteste les gens qui se mêlent des affaires des autres, surtout dans le domaine privé. Jean n'a pas respecté tes barrières, il a vu que tu avais peur et il en a profité. C'était facile de lire sur ton visage que tu ne voulais pas qu'il sache que tu étais là aujourd'hui. Ne laisse pas ton attitude donner des armes à tes adversaires, tu as déjà à faire avec tes propres démons, ne laisse pas les autres t'atteindre. »

Elle fit une pause et regarda Eren avec intensité. Ses yeux bleu-clairs n'exprimaient rien. Elle avait placé ses défenses et Eren se demanda si elle les baissait parfois. Elle était intense comme fille, pensa Eren. Le vocabulaire qu'elle utilisait s'apparentait plus à celui d'une guerrière qu'à celui d'une dépressive.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas être associé avec nous, reprit-elle. C'est tout nouveau mais si tu persistes, si tu ne peux pas dire à quelqu'un que tu connais que tu fais partie du groupe de soutien, alors ne continue pas. Laisse-toi du temps, il en faut. Mais si à un moment tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas prêt d'accepter d'être associé à nous, ne viens plus.

C'est blessant quand quelqu'un à qui tu t'es attaché te rejette devant d'autres par peur. Parce que c'est douloureux quand on t'insulte pour se faire mousser par d'autres. Nous n'allons pas « bien » mais nous pouvons être heureux. Notre bonheur est à notre portée. Une des conditions à ce bonheur est de bien s'entourer, parce que quand tu te bats contre toi même, les seuls supports qu'ils te restent sont tes amis. Il y a déjà eu dans ce groupe des gens qui n'étaient pas prêts à s'investir. Ils sont partis depuis, mais ils ont abimé pas mal de monde à chaque fois. Il y a eu des rechutes, des crises … »

Annie enchaînait sa tirade sans interruption. Eren fut étonné qu'autant de mots puissent sortir de la bouche d'une fille qui semblait muette.

« Je ne laisserai pas ce genre de choses arriver à nouveau. Donc je te mets en garde, et je te demande à la fois de bien faire attention à tes choix. Je ne suis pas là pour faire obstacle à ta guérison ou pour te faire partir. Je pense même que ta présence dans le groupe pourrait être bénéfique pour tout le monde. Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi, mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette histoire. »

Sur-ce, elle tourna les talons et se redirigea vers la tablée qu'ils avaient laissée. Eren ne la suivit pas, il devait réfléchir. Annie avait raison, il n'était pas prêt. Sa maladie était toute nouvelle pour lui, il ne pouvait pas se balader et raconter à tout le monde quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas encore totalement. Mais il avait envie de faire des efforts et de mériter d'être avec eux.

Il marcha vers la sortie la plus proche et se retrouva dehors, mais à un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vit un peu plus loin les lumières bleues des ambulances. Il se trouvait près des urgences.

Il observa un moment l'agitation qui y régnait, c'était presque reposant. Son regard balaya les alentours et se posa sur une figure familière.

Levi se tenait dos à lui, à l'entrée la plus proche des urgences, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Il observait également en retrait la confusion qui y régnait. Il était appuyé négligemment contre le mur et fumait une cigarette. Eren en fut surpris il n'imaginait pas que cet homme si bien habillé, qui faisait si propre sur lui, avait une aussi mauvaise habitude que fumer. Il avait l'air d'une pub vivante pour le succès : hyper bien foutu, bon job, bon coup … Il avait tout pour lui.

Ils ne jouaient pas du tout dans la même cour, songea Eren. Il se demanda même comment il avait fait pour coucher avec un type de cette classe. Levi avait sûrement dû ingurgiter une très grande quantité d'alcool.

Il devait arrêter de penser à lui de cette façon. C'était son psychiatre à présent. Il ne devait plus penser à leur nuit, aux mains de Levi sur ses hanches, à ses baisers brulants, au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quand Levi était entré en lui...

Plus on essayait de ne pas penser à quelque chose et plus on y pensait. C'était une règle simple mais Eren l'oubliait trop souvent. Il se retrouva donc à observer son psychiatre de loin en pensant à toutes les choses qu'ils avaient faites. Puis son esprit dériva doucement vers tout ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils fassent et son imagination se libéra.

Il sentit une chaleur envahir son ventre et ses joues. Il revint brusquement à la réalité et détourna brusquement son regard du psychiatre en baissant la tête. Il avait un peu honte d'avoir été troublé par ses souvenirs en public.

Il rentra chez lui en bus. Pendant tout le trajet il se demanda comment il pourrait s'empêcher à nouveau de penser d'une manière aussi déplacée à son psychiatre. Déjà que celui-ci aimait jouer avec ses nerfs en faisant des références à la con... Le seul avantage qu'il possédait était que le marché qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux l'en empêchait tant qu'Eren était ponctuel. Il se jura de ne jamais être en retard. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir aux paroles du psychiatre ou même à sa présence maintenant qu'il n'était plus aussi en colère ou désemparé.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il se posa un instant sur le canapé. C'était en fait le clic-clac dans lequel dormait Mikasa, mais celle-ci le rangeait toujours en journée. Il alluma la télé et regarda South Park, puis décida de se faire à manger. Sa sœur avait laissé des restes dans le frigo. Il les fit réchauffer et continua de regarder la télé en mangeant.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il décida de chercher de nouveau un travail. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait fait, et ce qu'il pouvait faire non plus. Après tout, il n'était plus « normal » … Est-ce qu'il pourrait travailler comme tout le monde ? Est ce qu'il allait pouvoir vivre sa vie comme les autres ? Comme Mikasa et Armin, qui filaient tout droit vers le succès ? Ou était-il condamné à vivre une vie où il ne serait jamais stable ? Où d'un jour à l'autre il pouvait laisser tout tomber ? Ses amis, ses collègues, sa famille …

Au fond de lui, il avait la réponse. Il allait finir comme sa mère : à essayer, sans succès, de rester présente pour sa famille quand tout partait en couilles. A se faire insulter par celui qui avait juré de la chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie. A devenir le sujet principal de ses expériences, à s'éteindre à petit feu tandis que quelqu'un s'infiltrerait dans sa tête pour le réparer, le modifier.

Sentant que son esprit dérivait vers des eaux dangereuses, il décida de faire quelque chose de productif. Regarder la télé en parcourant les petites annonces de jobs sur internet ne le mènerait nulle part.

Il se prépara pour sortir, se lava, se coiffa et s'habilla. Quand il fut prêt, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement. Il s'arrêta, prit d'un doute. S'il voulait aller mieux, 'sortir, boire et coucher au hasard' était-il une bonne idée ?

Il soupira. Aller mieux ne voulait pas dire changer de vie. Il n'allait pas abandonner ce qu'il aimait faire juste parce qu'on lui disait qu'il devait faire attention. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, et il aimait le cul. Alors il franchit le pas de la porte, décidé, et alla dans un bar en ville.

Il n'avait pas oublié le jeu de séduction et se sentit parfaitement à l'aise. Les regards étaient tournés vers lui tandis qu'il se déhanchait sur le rythme répétitif et sans saveur de tubes à la mode. Il se sentait exister dans les yeux des autres, il se fit offrir plusieurs verres par un homme ayant la trentaine et une trace d'alliance autour du doigt.

Tant pis, c'était le choix de ce pauvre type et Eren s'en foutait. Marié ou non, cet homme allait le baiser ce soir.

* * *

Tadam ! Vous n'aviez quand même pas cru que tout irait bien dès le début ? ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire vos ressentis sur les personnages

PS : Oui, faire partir Hanji en moonwalk du bureau de Levi était totalement indispensable à l'histoire... Je ne voit pas de quoi vous voulez parler...


	10. Touché

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci à Easyan er emylou pour les reviews ! c'est un peu un honneur d'avoir des reviews des deux auteurs des plus grosses fics en cours dans le Ereri game ^^

\- emylou : Oui, effectivement Jean est un immense con dans le dernier chapitre. Tu vas voir, tu vas voir ... il ne le restera pas toute sa vie, on espère pour lui ^^ (petit suspense à deux balles)

Oui je sais mes chapitres sont courts :'( ! J'essaye de les faire plus longs, mais je n'y arrive pas ^^. C'est relou, pour vous mais pour moi aussi ! J'ai envie de faire plus haha

Merci à toi de lire et de toujours laisser des reviews adorables ! A bientôt sur l'Exécuteur ;)

\- Easyan : yeeees ! Merci d'être d'accord avec moi pour le moonwalk d'Hanji !

Et je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que tu n'as pas eu raison : son futur patron n'est pas son coup d'un soir. Le pauvre Eren n'aurait vraiment pas eu de chance... en un mois coucher avec eux mecs dont un est son psy et l'autre serait son patron... ça fait beaucoup. J'aime bien le martyriser mais pas à ce point ;)

Je dois toutefois te dire que je suis fachée ! Je t'ai laissé toutes mes théories fumeuses sur sygma et pas une réponse :'( Mon cerveau malade à besoin d'eau à son moulin ! Tu me met en PLS à chaque fin de chapitre...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Touché

Eren chercha à tâtons, la tête encore enfouie sous les couvertures. Il trouva son téléphone, source de l'horrible bruit qui retentissait dans toute sa chambre. Il réussit à éteindre cet engin du diable et s'apprêta à se rendormir. L'image d'un homme aux yeux gris perçants l'en empê était vendredi et il avait programmé son réveil à 6h45 pour son rendez-vous de 8h avec Levi. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était levé aussi tôt, mais il se rappela peu à peu pourquoi. C'était douloureux. Il se dirigea en titubant vers l'autre pièce de l'appartement, plus exactement le coin cuisine. Il avait besoin du graal qui lui permettait de passer pour un être humain potable le matin : le café. Mikasa le regarda arriver en silence et lui tendit un mug sans qu'il eut besoin de demander. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Ils n'étaient pas liés par la génétique mais ils se ressemblaient énormément. Tous les deux étaient incapables de communiquer avant huit heures du matin sans avoir avalé au préalable un peu de café.

Eren se prépara son habituel bol de coco pops, des tranches de fromage ainsi que du jus d'orange. Il essayait de reprendre plus de poids récemment mais le chemin était encore long avant de retrouver une morphologie décente.

Il fallait aussi qu'il reprenne une activité physique. Pourquoi pas de la boxe ? Ce sport pourrait lui permettre d'évacuer sa colère. Il soupira, il n'aura jamais l'argent nécessaire pour s'inscrire à un quelconque sport. Il allait devoir courir ou faire des abdos chez lui, comme beaucoup de monde.

Mikasa sirotait tranquillement son café en le regardant. Elle ne mangeait pas le matin mais se préparait un smoothie à la couleur verdâtre plus que douteuse, qu'elle emmenait en cours pour la pause de 10h. Elle mangeait très sain, souvent des salades avec des graines. Eren ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien. Je pensais à faire du sport mais je n'ai pas envie de juste courir. »

« Ca ne va pas te plaire, mais... » Mikasa hésita en jaugeant son frère, finalement elle continua. « Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. On n'a pas d'argent et en plus il faut que tu trouves quelque chose sans contrainte d'horaire, la course est parfaite pour ça. On a vraiment besoin que tu trouves un job cette semaine ou on ne pourra pas payer le loyer ce mois-ci. Le proprio ne peut pas nous foutre à la porte parce qu'on est en hiver mais je n'ai pas envie d'être le locataire boulet qui ne paye pas. Et pour les courses, ça va être chaud aussi. Heureusement que j'ai des réductions mais ça sera pâtes pendant un moment... Je suis désolée Eren, j'aurais aimé te dire autre chose dès le matin. »

« Pas grave, t'as raison... J'ai bien regardé les annonces de job sur internet. Mais entre les trucs louches et celles qui demandent pas mal de qualifications, j'ai du mal. En plus tu sais très bien que s'ils appellent mes employeurs précédents, je suis dans la merde. »

Mikasa hocha la tête. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner dans un silence confortable. Ils avaient vécu pire et trouvaient toujours un moyen de retomber sur leurs pattes. Ils n'étaient pas inquiets plus que ça.

Ils prirent le même chemin vers les arrêts de tram' près de chez eux. Celui d'Eren arriva un peu avant celui de sa sœur. Il allait être à l'heure, largement même. Il pensa rapidement à la consultation qui allait arriver. La dernière avait été tendue : ils avaient parlé de Grisha et de sa mère de façon superficielle, de sa sexualité, de ses amis, … Eren s'était beaucoup livré. Il se demanda ce que Levi allait bien pouvoir lui demander cette fois-ci.

Il arriva à la clinique avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'aile du service de psychiatrie. Il n'y avait pas 'd'internés' dans la clinique mais seulement des suivis et des hospitalisations de jour, c'est-à-dire que les patients passaient la journée dans le service puis rentraient chez eux.

Certaines personnes étaient hospitalisées dans d'autres services et avaient des consultations en psychiatrie, c'était par exemple le cas de Marco.

Aussi, lorsqu'il parcourut les couloirs du service, il ne croisa que peu de monde. Il y avait les infirmières et les aides soignantes mais très peu de médecins, ces derniers arrivants généralement plus tard. Levi était sans doute un des seuls à venir aussi tôt. Peut-être était-il venu plus tôt que d'habitude rien que pour l'emmerder ?

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau du psychiatre avec cinq minutes d'avance. Il s'assit sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente commune, et patienta. Quand il fut huit heures et que Levi n'était toujours pas là, Eren se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, s'il était en retard il s'en prenait plein la gueule. Il était donc juste que Levi soit pénalisé lui aussi, dans ce cas.

Il le vit arriver avec Hanji au bout du couloir deux minutes après. Il était recouvert de café et avait l'air contrarié. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, Eren sentit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire la moindre remarque au psychiatre. Les yeux de celui-ci lançaient des éclairs.

« Coucou Eren ! » Lança Hanji, joviale et imperturbable face à la présence fulminante de Levi.

« Salut Hanji, répondit Eren en la saluant de la tête. Levi... »

Levi le regarda avec irritation mais ne fit aucune remarque, aucun geste de salutation. Décidément, il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ca avait sans doute à voir avec le café qui recouvrait sa chemise et une partie de sa blouse.

« Casse-toi maintenant Hanji. Je crois que tu en as assez fait. A moins que tu ne veuilles renverser une autre tasse de café sur Eren pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ? »

« Je suis désolée Levi, je te trouverais une chambre vide où tu pourras prendre une douche après ton rendez-vous avec Eren. Vraiment je n'ai pas fait exprès. » Hanji avait l'air sincèrement désolée. Pour une fois. Mais elle savait à quel point Levi détestait la crasse.

La promesse d'une douche parut faire remonter un peu l'humeur de Levi. Il se contenta d'un vague geste de la main à l'adresse de la psychologue et entra dans son bureau, Eren à sa suite. Il s'assit à son bureau et fixa Eren sans un mot.

Très vite Eren se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

« C'était du bon café ? » s'entendit-il demander. Putain, mais quel débile... pourquoi il avait demandé ça ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on dit à quelqu'un qui est en était recouvert. Il va croire qu'il se moquait de lui, se dit Eren. Il essaya de rattraper son coup.

« C'est pas pour me moquer, c'est juste qu'en plus de gâcher du café et de te tacher, ça serait encore pire si c'était du bon café et pas juste celui d'une machine automatique... » Eren croisa le regard de Levi et y vit de l'incrédulité, de l'irritation mais aussi peut-être un certain amusement.

« T'es sérieux gamin là ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire... » Il secoua la tête avec dépit et se leva. Il ôta sa blouse dont les manches étaient trempées et commença à rouler les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras pour que les parties tachées ne soient plus en contact direct avec sa peau.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses bras. Une fine musculature se découvrait sous une peau d'albâtre sans défaut. Des flashs surgirent dans son esprit : ses avant-bras de chaque coté de sa tête, Levi haletant au dessus de lui... Il sentit le rouge envahir ses joues.

Levi s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda Eren avec un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin. « Tu veux une photo ? »

Eren répliqua du tac au tac, sans même réfléchir. « Oui, pour mettre dans mon album de cochons »

Il ne se supportait plus. Comment faisait-il pour toujours sortir tous ces trucs idiots ? Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains, ayant trop honte pour regarder la réaction de Levi. C'était de la faute d'Armin, ils avaient pour habitude de balancer les répliques les plus gamines qu'ils puissent trouver.

Un rire retentit soudain dans la pièce. Eren releva aussitôt la tête, interdit : Levi était bien en train de rire. Ce fut bref et Eren ne put s'empêcher de vouloir qu'il dure plus longtemps.

« Ah Merde gamin ! T'es vraiment trop drôle, tu réfléchis avant de parler ? Ou tu vomis juste tout ce qui te passe par la tête ? »

« Non, enfin je ne sais pas,... peut-être. » acheva Eren lamentablement. Il se reprit. Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. « Mais assez parlé de café. Tu étais en retard. Ce n'est pas prévu dans le marché mais ce n'est pas juste s'il n'y a que moi qui suis puni lorsque j'arrive en retard. »

Levi le fixa, l'irritation revenant dans son regard, et fronça les sourcils. « Je suis recouvert de café et pas franchement de bonne humeur. Tu veux vraiment me chercher ? » Sa voix s'était faite plus basse, plus menaçante, mais Eren la trouvait juste beaucoup plus sexy.

« Oui, je maintiens ma position. Ce n'est pas équitable. Je ne vais pas faire de remarque à Hanji, mais je dois quand même gagner quelque chose. »

Levi parut étonné qu'Eren tienne bon. Il s'adossa à son siège en continuant de le fixer.

« Très bien. Si je suis en retard et pas à cause de patients précédents, tu auras le droit de faire une référence à n'importe quel moment dans le mois. Ou bien de m'empêcher d'en faire une. Je te laisse le choix. Par contre, ce n'est pas rétroactif donc aujourd'hui ne compte pas. »

Il lui laissait le choix. Soit il rentrait encore plus dans le jeu, soit il pouvait le stopper. Eren se sentit plus à l'aise. Il fallait être deux pour ce type de défi. Il accepta.

« Très bien. Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, on peut peut-être se mettre au boulot ? La dernière fois, on a parlé un peu de toi, de ce que tu faisais, ce que tu voulais faire et de tes parents. C'était un sujet délicat et on aura besoin d'y retourner sans doute. Mais ce sera lorsque tu seras prêt, et pas avant. »

Eren acquiesça, soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux. « Tout d'abord, tu as des questions ? » demanda Levi.

« Oui, plusieurs à vrai dire. » répondit Eren

« Bah pose-les, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » S'impatienta Levi.

Eren se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas être brusqué. Levi dû le remarquer car il soupira, mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Je dois chercher un travail, mais est-ce que je peux tout faire ? Je veux dire, si ça se trouve je ne viendrais pas un jour et j'enverrais tout valser. J'en ai marre de faire ça mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Parfois c'est que j'ai mieux à faire ou tout simplement que je ne peux rien faire. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais dis-toi que tu as vécu assez longtemps avec ton trouble bipolaire et que tu t'en es assez bien sorti dans l'ensemble. Là, tu auras en plus l'aide du groupe, d'un traitement dont on va parler toute à l'heure et la mienne. Tu seras beaucoup plus entouré donc garder un travail est parfaitement faisable. Essaie de ne pas trop te mettre la pression avec ça pour le moment. Prend un job simple qui ne demande pas trop d'engagement et voit ce que ça donne. Ce n'est qu'un conseil donc fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Les paroles du psychiatre rassurèrent un peu Eren mais il avait soulevé un autre problème auquel il n'avait pas vraiment pensé.

« Quel traitement ? »

Levi se pencha légèrement vers Eren. « Pour les patients bipolaires, on prescrit généralement des médicaments appelés stabilisateurs de l'humeur, ou thymorégulateurs. Saches tout d'abord que tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre, mais ça aide fortement à aller mieux. Je vais t'en parler, de façon objective, et ensuite tu me poseras les questions que tu veux et je t'aiderai à prendre une décision. Tu es prêt ? »

« Non, mais vas-y quand même. » soupira Eren.

« Pour les troubles bipolaires, on utilise les plus souvent des médicaments à base de lithium. Ils ont pour avantage de traiter les phases de manie mais aussi de prévenir l'apparition des phases dépressives. Donc ils te permettent de vivre une vie sans trop de sautes d'humeurs, d'épisodes maniaques ou dépressifs. Ils ne te protègent pas non plus à 100% de toutes tes crises, ce n'est pas une solution miracle. Par contre, je ne vais pas te le cacher, c'est un traitement lourd qui peut avoir des effets indésirables. Il nécessite un suivi avec des prises de sang et bilans rénaux pour être sur que tu métabolises bien le médicament entre autre. »

Eren ferma les yeux quelques instants. Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser. Ce traitement avait ses avantages, mais il aurait des conséquences sur sa santé. Mais Eren voulait surtout savoir une chose beaucoup plus importante, qui déterminerait tout.

« Quel est le coût de ce médicament ? En fait quel est le coût de tout ce programme ? Personne ne m'a rien dit ! On me fait des promesses, on me dit que je vais aller mieux mais rien n'est gratuit dans la vie. Alors, combien va coûter mon bonheur ? »

Eren termina sa tirade un peu essoufflé. Il n'avait pas voulu s'emporter de la sorte mais c'était sorti tout seul. Et bon, OK, son discours faisait un peu mélodramatique, notamment la fin. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Il ne trouvait pas juste le fait qu'il doive payer pour gérer une maladie qui lui pourrissait assez la vie comme ça.

« Personne ne t'en a parlé ? Même pas Hanji ? C'est pourtant son putain de programme et son putain de job ! Merde, elle me fait vraiment chier... » Levi soupira en marquant une pause. Son expression restait neutre mais son ton exprimait la surprise et l'agacement.

« Tu sais que notre gouvernement ne prend pas en charge la totalité des frais médicaux. C'est comme ça, et c'est pareil pour les maladies chroniques. Les politiques ont décidé de payer la moitié aux gens malades, le reste ils doivent se débrouiller pour l'obtenir. » La voix de Levi se fit plus froide. Manifestement, il n'était pas d'accord avec la position de la royauté, tranquillement abritée à Mitras.

« Toutefois, à la clinique, nous avons des fonds pour la recherche et le groupe d'Hanji en bénéficie vu son caractère expérimental. Donc ta thérapie et tes consultations avec moi ainsi que les conseils de Petra et les réunions de groupe sont prises en charge. Par contre, les médicaments et surtout le suivi qui en accompagne la prise ne sont pas remboursés. Cela représente environ une centaine d'euros par mois. »

L'expression d'Eren avait changé de soulagée en apprenant que le groupe d'Hanji ne lui couterait rien,à horrifiée lorsque Levi lui dévoila le coût du traitement. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, surtout pas en ce moment. Il ne pouvait même pas payer son loyer !

« Je ne peux pas. » murmura Eren plus pour lui que pour son interlocuteur.

Cependant, Levi l'entendit parfaitement. Son expression s'assombrit visiblement, bien qu'Eren soit trop occupé à fixer le sol avec consternation pour le remarquer.

« Tch ! Bon, voilà qui résout la question. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que mes patients manquent de moyens pour se faire soigner. » Levi restait impassible et ne semblait pas plus que cela touché par la situation d'Eren. Le brun en fut irrité. Après tout, il n'avait même pas le choix de prendre ou non ce traitement. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se l'offrir, il n'y avait pas le droit.

« Ecoute Eren. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste comme situation, mais on va devoir faire avec. Donc pas de traitement médicamenteux, mais tu as quand même le droit à un suivi gratos par un très bon psychiatre dans une bonne clinique. Tu n'es pas non plus dans la pire des situations. »

Levi avait une façon bien à lui de remonter le moral des gens, pensa Eren. Il l'appelait rarement par son prénom mais, dans certaines situations, il faisait l'effort de laisser tomber le 'gamin' et Eren lui en était reconnaissant.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voulais spécialement parler aujourd'hui ? Un événement particulier qui s'est déroulé entre la dernière séance et celle-ci ? Une idée qui te reste dans la tête ? »

« J'aimerais trouver un travail à plein temps, pour pouvoir gagner suffisamment pour ne pas régler seulement le loyer et qu'on ne soit plus aussi pauvres. Mais avec la prise en charge qu'exige Hanji, c'est quasiment impossible. Je ne peux pas aller à toutes les réunions du groupe, faire mes bilans nutrition et aller aux consultations avec toi en ayant un job à plein temps. Donc je voulais savoir comment les autres faisaient ? Il y en a qui travaillent. » Eren n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve de pudeur sur leur situation financière mais il était censé pouvoir tout dire au psychiatre.

« Il faut que tu leur demandes. Je ne les connais pas tous déjà, et même si je suis au courant de certaines choses, je ne peux pas te les dire. Mais saches qu'Hanji ne demanderait pas autant de temps si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les réunions de groupe ont lieu de 18h à 20h. Donc tu pourras y assister après ton travail en fonction de tes horaires. Les autres ont bien su s'organiser, tu y arriveras aussi. »

« Ouais, on verra bien. »

« Whoua ! Ta conviction et ton enthousiasme sont palpables » ironisa Levi avec un petit sourire qui le rendait très sexy aux yeux d'Eren.

« Si tu savais l'état de mes recommandations, tu comprendrais. Tous les gens qui vont appeler mes précédents employeurs vont s'entendre dire que je suis un gros fainéant qui ne vient jamais. Bref, quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas embaucher. Et ils n'auront pas tout à fait tort. Je veux juste que pour une fois Mikasa puisse compter sur moi et être utile, mais visiblement je ne le suis pas. » Eren était amer.

« Ecoute gamin, il faut que tu te sortes les doigts du cul et que tu te bouges. Un boulot ça ne tombe pas du ciel, il faut le mériter... » Commença Levi

« Ca te va bien de dire ça, tu es docteur ! Tu as tout le fric que tu veux. Tu ne connais rien des galères des gens qui viennent de Maria ! » accusa Eren en le coupant.

Levi soupira en se massant les tempes. Décidément le gamin mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. « Je vais passer sur ce jugement à deux balles qui est basé uniquement sur des apparences parce que tu es énervé, mais ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. »

Eren se tut. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant dans le ton de Levi, une certaine lassitude. Il ressentit le besoin de s'excuser mais ne le fit pas. Il n'allait pas toujours céder aux sautes d'humeur de l'homme en face de lui.

« Je disais donc, poursuivit Levi, qu'un boulot ne te tombera pas dessus. Tu dois chercher, tu finiras par trouver. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui aura pitié de toi et qui t'aidera alors que tu ne le mérites pas. »

Eren fronça les sourcils. Levi n'était pas très sympa, il ne faisait pas pitié non plus... Mais il avait raison sur un point : il fallait qu'il se bouge les fesses.

« A part ton problème de boulot, autre chose dont tu veux parler ? Sinon, j'aimerais bien tes impressions sur la première séance de groupe. J'ai eu un vague compte rendu d'Hanji, mais il était recouvert de tâches gluantes. Je ne l'ai même pas touché, il est allé directement à la poubelle. »

Eren ne fut pas étonné plus que ça. Ni par le fait qu'Hanji avait rendu un papier dégueulasse et certainement illisible à un collègue, ni par le fait que Levi l'avait jeté sans scrupule même si cela concernait un de ses patients. Il se demanda comment ces deux là pouvaient être amis ou même se supporter.

« Non, pas d'autres sujets. » Il n'allait certainement pas parler de ces cauchemars sur son père dans lesquels Levi apparaissait, ni qu'il était ressorti en boite pour 'pécho'.

« Pour ce qui est de la réunion avec Hanji, continua Eren, c'était pour le moins... intéressant. J'ai bien aimé rencontrer de nouvelles personnes qui ont aussi leurs problèmes et qui sont un peu dans la même situation que moi. Ma sœur et Armin se soucient toujours de moi mais ils me font me sentir à part sans le vouloir. Et puis le groupe a pas mal d'humour. Ils m'ont fait une blague à la con et au début j'ai eu un peu de mal. Mais cela leur a permis de présenter leur maladie comme les gens la perçoivent et ensuite comme eux ils la vivent. »

Levi hocha la tête et l'encouragea à continuer.

« Je connaissais Marco. Il était dans le même lycée que moi et c'est un ami du copain de ma sœur, Jean. » A la mention du nom, Eren fronça le nez involontairement et Levi dû se retenir de sourire. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas particulièrement le jeune infirmier, qu'il trouvait trop arrogant. Levi trouvait aussi l'expressivité du jeune brun adorable. Il se ressaisit et écouta la suite.

« Et Annie m'a pris à part et m'a menacé, mais gentiment, et m'as dit qu'elle aimerait bien que je reste mais qu'il fallait que je sois prêt. Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris qu'elle puisse parler autant mais son discours était assez cohérent et il m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas les blesser. Je ne veux pas le faire, mais j'ai compris que je ne suis pas le seul à qui il faut faire attention. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas le seul qui ne va pas bien et, quelque part, ça m'a fait du bien. »

Levi fut étonné. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Annie de faire fuir les nouveaux, mais il comprenait. Même chez le personnel, l'épisode Mina – Thomas avait laissé des séquelles. C'était encore récent et visiblement Annie en avait plus souffert qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Levi se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Gunther quand il le verrait. C'était le psychiatre de la jeune femme.

« Je vois. Et tu ne l'as pas pris comme une menace contre toi ? » Demanda Levi.

« Au début, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Mais plus j'ai réfléchi et plus je me dis que si elle avait voulu que je parte, elle m'aurait viré sans ménagement. Elle n'a pas l'air d'une fille qui met les formes quand elle n'en a pas envie. Elle voulait juste me dire de faire attention, ce que je vais faire. Mais je ne l'ai pas pris personnellement. »

Levi fut étonné de la maturité dont pouvait faire preuve Eren, dans son raisonnement et sa façon de voir les choses. Il avait des côtés très gamin (il ne donnait jamais un surnom pour rien), mais il savait aussi être sérieux.

« Très bien ! Je m'attendais à pire de toi Jaeger, je dois l'avouer... Je suis agréablement surpris. »

Eren haussa les sourcils, un peu étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réaction positive de Levi. « Merci, je crois ? »

« Tch ! Ce n'est pas un compliment. Je voulais juste te signifier que je m'attendais à pire. J'aurais peut-être moins de boulot que prévu. » S'amusa Levi. Il regarda sa montre et se leva.

« Il est l'heure pour toi de partir. Et pour moi de prendre une douche. »

Eren se leva aussi et Levi le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Quand celui-ci s'effaça pour le laisser franchir le seuil, Eren sentit une main lui effleurer la hanche et le bas du dos. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et un frisson le parcourut mais il continua de marcher, en regardant droit devant. Il se stoppa après la porte et se retourna.

Levi, impassible, prit le temps de fermer la porte à clé et le regarda ensuite sans rien dire.

Eren commença à se dire qu'il avait dû imaginer cette caresse, ou que c'était sans doute accidentel. Non ça ne l'était pas, c'était trop appuyé pour être un banal frôlement. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il le savait. On n'invente pas des choses pareilles, si ? Il s'en voulait de douter de ce qu'il savait être la vérité au fond de lui. Mais Levi le déstabilisait énormément à agir comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait bien ressenti une caresse effleurer sa taille, à la fois aérienne et sensuelle… Non ?

« Bonne journée Eren, à plus tard » Dit Levi avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau de sa collègue. Il le laissa patauger seul dans ses pensées.

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement. Merde. Ce type allait causer sa mort.

* * *

Merci à Kizzbloo pour la beta !

Faites moi part de vos impressions et théories sur la suite, c'est toujours drôle de voir ce que vous en pensez :) !


	11. Coïncidence ?

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Emylou : Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour le gouts les coco pops battent les chocapics à plate couture ^^

Tu verras bien pour le traitement *rire sadique en fond* mais je n'ai pas prévu de faire souffrir Eren plus que nécessaire. Après peut être qu'on a pas la même définition de "nécessaire" ^^ ! C'est vrai que je me renseigne assez parce que j'ai pas envie d'écrire de conneries, mais bon je ferais sans doute des erreurs... J'essaye juste d'en faire le moins possible ! Merci de le remarquer :)

Je suis désolée d'apprendre la perte de ton disque dur, c'est toujours chiant et un peu décourageant de perdre des fichiers... Bon courage pour le chapitre 31 !

\- Easyan : haha ce fameux instant n'arrivera pas avant un moment "sorry not sorry" ^^ il faut que la tension monte encore entre ces deux là, l'explosion n'en sera que plus impressionnante *hihihihi*

Je suis contente que les répliques te fassent sourire ! J'avoue que je m'amuse bien à les écrire... je ne voulais pas tomber trop dans le drame donc l'humour viens sauver tout ça quand il peut ^^

Pour les boulots d'Eren, tu en as un (je dis pas lequel, non-non) qui est assez proche ! bravo ;)

\- Ereri-WinterLight : Welcome back ! J'avais peur de t'avoir effrayé avec ma réponse la dernière fois ^^ Contente que la fic t'intéresse de plus en plus :)

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Coïncidence ?

Levi profitait de l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement le long de son dos, son visage, son torse. Il resta immobile longtemps sous la douche, laissant la chaleur du ruissellement parcourir son corps. Il sentait encore le café coller à sa peau bien qu'il ait frotté sans ménagement et qu'il ne restait plus rien. Heureusement, seulement ses bras et sa blouse avaient encaissé le plus gros des dégâts.

Il soupira de bien-être. La douche lui faisait du bien, elle le calmait. Il secoua la tête en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Eren Jaeger lui avait fait perdre le contrôle. Encore une fois.

Si Levi devait donner une de ses qualités, sans hésiter il dirait son self-control. Il en était fier, il savait rester calme et maître de lui en toutes circonstances. Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur lui pour en arriver là. Mais Jaeger était arrivé et tous ses efforts passés semblaient réduits à néant.

Le gamin lui avait fait perdre la tête. Il avait dérapé. Quand il l'avait raccompagné à la porte, comme il le faisait pour chaque patient, Eren lui était passé devant. Juste à sa portée. Levi ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris. Que ce soit l'odeur du brun effleurant ses narines ou sa simple proximité, il avait étendu la main.

Il se souvenait encore de sa main parcourir sa hanche pour finalement terminer sa course dans le bas de son dos. Son geste avait été tout sauf approprié et innocent, mais il ne pouvait pas le regretter. Pas quand il avait senti la respiration d'Eren se bloquer et vu ses yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise. Le gamin n'avait rien dit et ne s'était pas offusqué, comme l'avait d'abord craint Levi. Il avait tout simplement continué sa route et l'avait attendu.

Levi avait ensuite recomposé son masque indéchiffrable et avait souhaité une bonne journée à Eren comme si de rien n'était, laissant le pauvre complètement ébahi au milieu du couloir.

Avec le recul, Levi se demanda déjà ce qui l'avait pris. Et ensuite : Est-ce qu'Eren lui en voulait ? L'avait-il fait fuir ? Il s'en voulut. Il était son psychiatre. Avoir ce genre de gestes déplacés, abuser de sa confiance... Toutes ces histoires sordides qu'on entendait, il ne voulait pas en faire parti. Quand il y repensait, ça faisait plus harcèlement sexuel qu'autre chose. Si Eren n'avait rien dit, c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait eu peur et non parce qu'il avait apprécié.

Levi se sentit encore plus sale qu'en entrant dans la douche. Il était un bon psychiatre. Il était un bon médecin. Mais il était aussi un pervers. « Putain, fait chier ! » Le triste constat qu'il venait de faire n'était même pas atténué par une de ses injures favorites.

Il se promit de faire plus attention. Quand il serait en présence d'Eren, il fallait qu'il soit très vigilant. Une autre perte de contrôle comme le clin d'œil ou l'accident de toute à l'heure serait complètement inacceptable.

Il ne déraperait plus en présence d'Eren Jaeger. De toute façon, il ne le verrait que deux fois par semaine pendant une heure. Certes seul dans son bureau, mais quand même. Il avait un minimum de contrôle. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse attention quand il serait proche de lui.

Levi soupira à nouveau, cette fois de défaite. Pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider Hanji. Cette femme ne lui attirait que des ennuis. Mais quand il commençait quelque chose, il le finissait. Même si ça allait être long et douloureux, il allait aider le gamin.

Un coup sec à la porte interrompit ses pensées.

« Levi, on n'a pas toute la journée ! Bouge tes jolies fesses et viens me rejoindre dans mon bureau ! » La voix d'Hanji, toujours aussi stridente, avait définitivement gâché son moment de tranquillité. Il acheva rapidement sa douche et nettoya consciencieusement la salle de bain. Il l'avait trouvée immaculée, il la rendrait immaculée.

Il se dirigea ensuite, en prenant son temps, vers le bureau de sa collègue déjantée.

\- OoOoOoO -

Eren parcourait les offres d'emploi sur son téléphone en patientant. Son rendez-vous avec Levi avait fini à 9h, il avait donc trois heures à patienter avant de pouvoir manger avec Armin. Trois heures c'était long, surtout quand on épluchait les annonces en essayant de faire le tri entre ce qu'il voulait faire ou non. Travailler avec des enfants était hors de question. Il pourrait faire serveur, caissier, ou même promener des chiens et ramasser leurs merdes s'il fallait. Mais tout sauf les enfants.

Il s'ennuya très vite, il était incapable de rester en place très longtemps. Il décida de faire un tour aux alentours de la clinique et de découvrir un peu Rose. Il se balada donc sans véritable but dans le quartier de l'établissement. Il faisait froid mais beau, son souffle se changeait en une légère buée. L'atmosphère dégageait une impression de calme et de sérénité qu'Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier.

Il remarqua plusieurs cafés et bars sur sa route. Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être postuler dans l'un d'eux. Il serait ainsi près de la clinique et pourrait aller aux rendez-vous et aux réunions juste après ou avant le travail.

Il regarda son téléphone et vit avec surprise que son expédition avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Armin, qui l'attendait déjà depuis cinq minutes.

« Salut Armin, désolé j'ai pas vu l'heure. »

« Eren, je suis habitué depuis le temps. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour toi cinq minutes de retard c'est presque un sans faute ! » Se moqua le blond gentiment. « Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce qui t'a retenu ? Je croyais que tu finissais à 9h, j'ai donc pensé que tu allais rester ici à la clinique. Tu es rentré chez toi ? »

« Non, non... Je n'allais pas utiliser un ticket pour ça, et à pieds c'est beaucoup trop long ! J'ai fait les petites annonces pour trouver un taf mais bon, j'en ai eu marre alors je suis allé explorer un peu Rose. Je dois avouer que les rues et les commerces sont beaucoup plus cools qu'à Maria, il y a pas photo ! »

« T'as vu ! Je te l'avais dit. J'aime bien moi aussi me balader dans le quartier. C'est très sympa et c'est vrai que rester à la clinique peut être un peu étouffant à la longue. Mais tu es sûr que tu veux trouver un job ? Physiquement c'est épuisant et sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air en grande forme. »

Eren soupira. Comptez sur Armin pour être honnête, même quand vous ne le voulez pas.

« Viens Armin, il faut que je te parle. On va prendre un morceau à la cafet' par contre, parce que hors de question que je te raconte tout le ventre vide ! »

Eren ne laissa pas le choix à son ami et le prit par le bras pour l'emmener de force à la cafeteria. Une fois leur repas acquis, ils s'assirent et Eren commença.

Il raconta d'abord sa première entrevue avec Levi, en laissant de coté la partie où il avait quitté la pièce, excédé, après avoir dit ses quatre vérités au psychiatre et leur accord qui avait suivi. Il lui avoua que ça avait été tendu, mais que globalement il appréciait Levi parce qu'il était honnête.

Armin haussa légèrement les sourcils à la description que faisait son ami du psychiatre, mais celui-ci était trop absorbé dans son discours pour le remarquer.

Eren continua sur sa lancée en décrivant le groupe qu'il avait rencontré. Il était heureux quand il en parlait et Armin le sentait.

Il était ravi que son meilleur ami ait trouvé enfin sa place. Il connaissait certains des membres, et particulièrement Annie avec qui il parlait très souvent. Cette fille était très étonnante, elle avait une façon de penser bien à elle et une profondeur insoupçonnée.

Ensuite, Eren lui fit part de ses difficultés financières, de son impossibilité de payer le loyer et encore moins de pouvoir s'offrir le traitement à base de lithium.

« Donc je dois vraiment trouver un job, ne serait-ce que pour aider Mika qui fait tout le boulot. J'en ai marre d'être le boulet, je veux lui montrer que je peux l'aider. »

« Eren, je comprends. Mais Mikasa ne te considère pas et ne te considèrera jamais comme un boulet. Tu es son frère. »

« Je sais ça Armin, s'agaça légèrement Eren. Je sais que ni toi, ni elle ne me considérez comme tel, mais moi je le vois comme ça. Et c'est le plus important. Donc je vais trouver un boulot et je vais ramener de la thune pour payer le loyer et pourquoi pas ce traitement à la con. »

« Eren, ne te fâches pas s'il te plait. Tu as raison, si tu as besoin de travailler aussi bien pour l'argent que pour toi, fais-le, concéda Armin. Mais fais quand même attention à ta santé. »

« Promis, Armin. Mais arrête de jouer les mamans poules, j'ai déjà assez avec Mikasa, se plaignit Eren. Mais j'ai eu une idée assez brillante je dois l'avouer. J'ai décidé de poser mes CV dans les bars et les cafés autour de la clinique, comme ça je ne serai pas loin et ça me fera moins de trajets. Cela me fatiguera moins. »

Armin y réfléchit quelques instants. Il dût admettre que c'était une excellente initiative.

« C'est une super idée Eren. Les cafés autour de la clinique sont super sympas. Il y en a trois qui sont très fréquentés et je suis sûr qu'il y en a au moins un qui recrute. Fais-y un tour avec tes CV. Personnellement, je n'y suis allé que dans un seul mais il était très bien ! »

Eren sourit. Pour une fois il avait l'impression que tout allait bien. Il était sur la bonne voie.

Les deux amis ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un avait entendu la fin de leur échange. Cette personne s'éloigna en sautillant et en pianotant rapidement sur un clavier de smartphone. Le sourire qu'elle affichait n'annonçait rien de bon...

Le blond se leva. Ils avaient fini leurs repas depuis un moment et il devait retourner au travail.

« Eren je te laisse. Je dois retrouver Erwin. Bonne chance pour ta tournée des bars cette aprèm ! Enfin non, pas la tournée des bars, mais tu m'as compris... J'espère que tu trouveras un travail là-bas, comme ça je pourrais venir te voir et avoir du bon café gratos. » Avec un clin d'oeil Armin partit en reculant.

« Bien sûr mon chou ! Rien que pour toi ! » lui répondit Eren en lui envoyant un bisou. Ils éclatèrent de rire et se séparèrent.

Eren réfléchit rapidement. Il n'avait pas de CV sur lui. Il devait aller jusqu'à son appartement puis revenir à la clinique pour pouvoir les distribuer. Honnêtement ça le faisait chier. Il voulait trouver du travail mais faire un aller-retour juste pour trois feuilles de papier n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il se dit qu'il allait tout d'abord passer dans les trois plus gros cafés qu'Armin avait mentionnés et leur demander s'ils embauchaient. Il pourrait ensuite leur donner un CV un autre jour si leur réponse était positive.

Il arriva d'un pas décidé devant le premier café et s'y arrêta. Il était immense, une vraie usine. Une dizaine de serveurs s'activait dans tous les sens. Les tables étaient impeccables, la décoration très moderne et de bon goût. Eren s'avança, un peu intimidé, jusqu'au comptoir. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans cet endroit.

« Bonjour monsieur, je cherche un travail de serveur. Est-ce que vous embauchez en ce moment ? »

Le type derrière le comptoir le jaugea des pieds à la tête d'un regard froid. « Désolé mais nous ne cherchons personne en ce moment. Et même si c'était le cas, nous n'embaucherions pas un gamin qui ne sait pas s'habiller et qui ne se présente pas bien. » Il renifla, plein de dédain, avant de se retourner sans même dire au revoir.

Eren resta un moment sur place, stupéfait, avant de partir en lâchant un « Au revoir, et merci de votre accueil » plein d'ironie. Il s'attendait à des refus, il en avait déjà essuyé plein lors de ses précédentes recherches d'emplois. Mais là le type avait tout simplement été con.

Le brun ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant et alla dans le café suivant. Là encore c'était une grande structure, mais il avait l'air moins guindé. Une vieille dame l'aperçut et lui fit signe d'avancer. C'était la patronne. Eren lui demanda si elle cherchait du monde. Elle lui répondit que non en lui souhaitant bon courage pour ses recherches.

Eren alla dans le troisième et dernier bar-café désigné par Armin. Il essuya également un refus. Il sortit, complètement découragé. Pourtant ce midi, il avait l'impression que tout allait bien se passer. Comme d'habitude il s'était trompé... Parfois il était trop naïf. Qui pensait qu'il allait trouver du travail au bout de trois essais, à Rose en plus ? Il n'était plus à Maria. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le niveau ou la classe nécessaire pour trouver un métier chez les bobos de Rose.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait fait tous les grands cafés et ils l'avaient snobé. Mais il n'avait pas essayé les plus petits. Il se dirigea vers l'un d'eux, attiré par l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait. De dehors, on voyait la terrasse qui n'avait rien de spécial. Mais derrière les grandes baies vitrées, on pouvait voir des gens attablés qui riaient.

Il entra dans le bar. Les tables en bois, de différentes formes et tailles, étaient éparpillées un peu partout sans ordre apparent. Des chaises dépareillées les entouraient. De la vieille musique rock s'échappait des enceintes et les ampoules géantes descendant du plafond sur différentes hauteurs illuminaient d'une étrange façon l'espace. De vieilles affiches publicitaires pour de la nourriture ainsi que de vielles photographies en noir et blanc étaient placardées sur les murs en brique ou enduits de chaux. Le tout conférait une ambiance très chaleureuse au lieu, Eren s'y sentit bien.

Une femme blonde aux cheveux courts portant un tablier bordeaux s'avança vers Eren, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aidez ? »

« Bonjour. Oui, je m'appelle Eren et je suis à la recherche d'un emploi. J'ai déjà fait serveur dans des cafés et des bars donc j'ai un peu d'expérience. »

« Très bien, on cherche du monde en ce moment. Une de nos serveuses a dû partir et je ne l'ai toujours pas remplacée. Je m'appelle Nanaba et je suis la patronne du Titan. Enchantée de te rencontrer Eren ! Viens par là, on va parler un peu. »

Elle se dirigea vers une table vide, un peu à l'écart des autres clients. Eren la suivit et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais de l'expérience dans le service, c'est très bien mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche en premier chez mes serveurs. Parle-moi un peu de toi et je verrais si je t'intègre à mon équipe. »

Nanaba avait l'air sympa. Eren, se sentant en confiance, fut le plus honnête possible. Il lui parla de ses études qu'il avait laissé tomber et de ses activités. Il lui dit aussi qu'il cherchait un temps partiel, mais qu'il était prêt à prendre un temps complet s'il le fallait.

Nanaba l'écouta parler et ils discutèrent ensuite de la musique qui passait, de la cuisine qu'ils proposaient dans le bar et ainsi de suite. L'entretien, très informel, se passait bien.

« Très bien Eren. Tu m'as l'air motivé et très sympathique. Je veux bien te donner une chance à l'essai, même sans CV. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir ce soir de 20h à minuit ? C'est un peu à la dernière minute, mais bon autant commencer tout de suite ! Si cela se passe bien, je te rappellerais et on te fera un contrat. »

« C'est super ! Je suis libre, il n'y a pas de soucis. Merci de me donner une chance ! »

Nanaba lui sourit et prit son numéro. Elle lui demanda d'arriver à moins-le-quart pour qu'elle lui présente l'équipe du soir et lui donne son tablier.

Eren quitta le bar très content de lui. Il téléphona à Mikasa et lui laissa un message pour lui annoncer qu'il avait peut-être trouvé un job près de la clinique en tant que serveur. Il prévint qu'il reviendrait tard chez eux car son service se terminerait à minuit.

Il avait dit qu'il viendrait à la réunion ce vendredi mais celle-ci se terminait à 20h. Il allait devoir demander à Hanji s'il pouvait partir plus tôt. Elle commençait dans un peu plus de trente minutes. La journée était passée à une vitesse folle.

Son portable sonna. Il décrocha sans regarder, pensant que c'était sa sœur qui le rappelait pour le féliciter pour son essai au bar ce soir.

« Moshi moshi ? » Il avait pour habitude de répondre en japonais à sa sœur au téléphone. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux fans d'animés et Mikasa avait des origines japonaises, donc pourquoi pas ?

« Aaaaaaaah t'es trop kawaii Eren ! » La voix qui lui répondit n'était pas du tout celle de sa sœur, mais celle d'Hanji. Eren jura à voix basse ; il aurait dû regarder avant de décrocher.

« Désolé Hanji, j'ai cru que c'était ma sœur. Je devais justement te parler, ce soir j'ai... » Il fut coupé par la psychologue.

« Viens vite dans la salle du groupe avant que tout le monde n'arrive ! Je dois te parler. » Elle raccrocha sans laisser à Eren le temps de confirmer ou de poser la moindre question.

Eren haussa les épaules pour lui-même. Cette femme était vraiment bizarre, mais bon, il devait discuter avec elle de toute façon. Autant le faire avant la séance. Il la rejoignit donc dans la petite salle. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit la psy affalée sur un des poufs en train de chanter à voix basse une chanson qui lui semblait familière. Quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle se redressa doucement et l'invita à s'assoir à coté d'elle.

« Eren. Il faut que je te parle. » Son ton sérieux fit peur à Eren, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Et si Levi avait tout balancé à Hanji et que maintenant il se retrouvait sans psychiatre ? Et si elle avait découvert toute seule leur secret et avait viré Levi ? Eren ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir fait virer le psychiatre ! Au fond il l'aimait bien, même si ses gestes le rendaient perplexe.

« Eren, tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ? Tu ne réagis pas du tout... » Hanji était maintenant en train de l'observer, la tête penchée sur le coté, comme les chiots.

« Non pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Répète s'il-te-plait. »

« Ce midi, je vous ai entendu Armin et toi quand vous parliez de ta recherche d'emploi. » La psychologue avait l'air coupable, et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Du coup, j'ai téléphoné à une amie à moi qui tient un bar – café et je lui ai demandé de laisser une chance à un jeune homme qui se présenterait dans son bar à la recherche d'un job. C'est la patronne du Titan et elle viens de me dire qu'elle te prenait à l'essai ce soir. »

Eren ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Au début il allait remercier la psychologue, puis une idée le traversa.

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Tu penses que je ne peux pas réussir tout seul à trouver du travail ? Tu crois que si je ne suis pas pistonné les gens n'accepteront pas un bon à rien comme moi ? » Il commençait à s'énerver, il le sentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. « J'en ai marre que les gens pensent que je ne peux rien faire sans aide ! Je ne suis pas un assisté, laissez moi juste le prouver ! »

Il s'était levé et toisait Hanji de son regard brillant. Celle-ci l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'agacement.

« Ecoute Eren, tu te calmes tout de suite. Merci. » Son ton avait changé et s'était fait plus ferme. Eren se rassit, mais n'était toujours pas apaisé.

« Je t'ai aidé pour te rendre service, j'ai juste glissé un mot à Nanaba par texto. Je ne lui ai pas donné ton nom, ni dis à quoi tu ressemblais. Si elle t'a reçu en entretien, c'est qu'elle t'a bien aimé. Elle tient à son bar comme à son propre enfant, donc elle n'engagerait pas quelqu'un si elle ne le pensait pas capable de bien faire. Je ne pensais pas que mon aide serait malvenue, je m'attendais plutôt à des remerciements. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça. »

Eren baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Hanji avait voulu l'aider et lui il avait pris la mouche.

« Pardon. Merci Hanji, c'est vraiment cool de ta part de m'aider. »

Hanji lui sourit, elle lui avait sans doute déjà pardonné sa saute d'humeur.

« Je la connais depuis longtemps parce qu'on va régulièrement dans son bar. Le Titan est notre repère depuis nos débuts à la clinique avec Levi, puis Petra et d'autres. Du coup tu nous verras souvent là-bas. »

Elle fit une pause pour observer la réaction d'Eren. A la mention du nom de Levi, il avait fait une tête étrange.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Hanji. C'est gentil d'être intervenue pour m'aider, mais je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas super heureux d'apprendre ça. Je veux dire t'es sympa, et Levi est... Levi. Mais je vous vois déjà beaucoup dans la semaine, donc vous croiser aussi au boulot… Bah, ça fait beaucoup quoi... » Eren se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé.

Il ne savait pas trop comment lui dire que cela ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça de revoir leur tête tous les jours.

« Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait nous voir plus que nécessaire, plaisanta-t-elle. Je te rappelle juste que je ne t'ai pas conseillé de postuler au Titan et que vraisemblablement Nanaba t'aurait laissé une chance. Peut-être pas aussi facilement, mais quand même. Donc heureusement que tu le sais avant, au lieu de l'apprendre en nous voyant débarquer en plein milieu de ton service. »

Hanji avait une façon particulière de voir les choses, mais Eren avait toujours des réticences. Toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait besoin d'argent et il avait une offre d'emploi dans un bar sympa. Le seul bémol est qu'il verrait Hanji et Levi plus souvent.

Mais était-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? Seul le temps le lui dira.

* * *

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur le chapitre !

J'adoooore faire souffrir Levi *mouahaha* il ne s'attends pas du tout à voir Eren dans son bar favori le pauvre ...

Merci à Kizzbloo pour la beta !


	12. La pause

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Easyan : Mouahaha je suis totalement sadique en ce qui concerne Levi et Eren. Il faut juste la bonne dose, parce que trop c'est juste triste. Et je ne fait pas dans le triste quand ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire ! Les moments de réflexion sous la douche ne sont là uniquement parce qu'on réfléchit mieux sous la douche. C'est un fait. Et ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que le personnage en question soit nu ou non... Je n'écris que par devoir de tout retranscrire et pas du tout parce que moi aussi, par le plus grand des hasards, j'aime imaginer Levi nu et ruisselant... (héhé)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La pause ...

La séance de groupe se passait très bien. Ils n'étaient pas au complet car Reiner et Annie travaillaient le vendredi, il n'y avait donc qu'Eren, Sasha, Marco, Krista et Hanji.

Marco venait d'apprendre une très bonne nouvelle : il pourra bientôt quitter l'hôpital et retourner chez lui. Sa rééducation et la cicatrisation de ses brûlures avançaient plus vite que prévu. Bien sûr, il devra continuer ses rendez-vous avec la kiné au sein du service des grands brulés et sans doute se faire de nouveau opérer, mais il pouvait à nouveau rentrer chez lui.

Marco n'avait plus que sa mère et celle-ci était très attachée à lui. Il appréhendait donc un peu le retour à la maison car elle pouvait être très envahissante. Et avec son stress post-traumatique, il avait souvent besoin d'être au calme et isolé.

Pour bien préparer son retour, Hanji lui proposa d'organiser un entretien avec elle, Gunther et Marco et sa mère.

Marco parut soulagé de la suggestion d'Hanji et accepta en souriant. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sasha.

« Pour cette fin de semaine, moi aussi j'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle regarda une à une les personnes présentes avec un grand sourire et se tourna vers Hanji. « Je voulais garder ça jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous au complet, mais j'ai trop envie de vous le dire maintenant ! Je suis au dessus des 50 kg. C'était l'objectif que je m'étais fixé et j'y suis arrivée. Je me sens de mieux en mieux et Hanji m'a conseillé de ne venir qu'une fois par semaine. »

Eren observa les réactions de Marco et Krista. Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement surpris. Eren se demanda s'il arrivait souvent qu'une personne allant mieux n'avait plus autant besoin de retourner aux séances de soutien.

« C'est génial Sasha, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! » S'exclama Krista en se jetant sur la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Tout le monde félicita Sasha pour ses progrès. Eren était heureux pour elle. Vraiment. Mais il éprouvait aussi de jalousie et il s'en voulut de penser ainsi. Il devrait se réjouir qu'un des leurs aille mieux. Mais il se demandait si un jour il pourrait lui aussi se sentir bien au point de ne plus avoir besoin de suivre se programme si contraignant.

Marco sembla remarquer son trouble et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« C'est normal Eren. Quand quelqu'un fait des progrès, on se demande toujours si un jour on pourra être à sa place. » Eren regarda le jeune homme aux taches de rousseurs, bouche-bée. Marco était-il médium ?

Marco rit doucement devant la stupeur d'Eren. « Je ne suis pas devin, non. C'est juste que je suis là depuis longtemps et j'ai vu des gens partir. Soit parce qu'ils allaient mieux, soit parce que leur état avait empiré. Ce pincement au cœur que tu ressens est normal, tu es humain. Et à moins que tu veuilles du mal à Sasha, alors ce n'est pas grave d'être un peu jaloux et d'espérer que ça sera toi la prochaine fois. » Marco posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Eren.

Marco avait l'air d'avoir fait le tour de la question et Eren se demanda depuis quand exactement il avait commencé le programme. Il allait lui poser la question quand Hanji recommença à parler.

« Il nous reste donc Krista et Eren. Commençons par Krista. »

« Je n'ai rien de particulier à partager. Hélas, pas de grosse progression ou d'amélioration. Ma dernière crise remonte à... » Elle inspira un grand coup. C'était évident que le fait de simplement y repenser était douloureux pour elle.

« C'est bon Krista. Ne t'en fait pas, on sait tous quand c'était. » La voix de Sasha était amère et tranchante. Un ton qui surprit Eren car la jeune femme était de nature très joviale.

Eren se dit que non, lui ne savait pas, mais il n'allait pas interrompre Krista et ramener sa fraise alors que cela ne le concernait pas directement. Visiblement, il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

« Je suis désolée, rien que d'y repenser je perds mes moyens. J'ai peur. Je peux... pas. » Krista retint un sanglot et réussit à se calmer. Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut Krista qui reprit la parole.

« Ma thérapie avance bien et Gunther est très bien. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Mais c'est dur de se dire que jamais je n'aurais une vie qu'à moi. Je devrais toujours la partager avec 'elle', et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. »

Eren avait oublié à quel point le cas de Krista était complexe. Il ne connaissait rien de sa maladie. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait une autre personnalité qui débarquait sans prévenir. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais il se rendait bien compte que ce serait incroyablement indiscret.

Krista avait terminé. Après avoir réconforté la jeune blonde, Hanji se tourna alors vers Eren.

« Je crois qu'il nous reste une dernière bonne nouvelle ? » Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« J'ai trouvé un travail. » dit simplement Eren. Il était un peu gêné d'étaler son bonheur après avoir vu que Krista aussi mal. Mais celle-ci, toujours aussi positive, l'enlaça en le félicitant. Sasha et Marco commencèrent à lancer des petits hourras et Hanji rit devant leur cirque. Ces presque adultes, plus tout à fait adolescents, avaient tellement de bagages. Et pourtant ils savaient profiter beaucoup plus de ces moments de vie que les autres jeunes de leur âge. Elle était fière d'eux.

« C'est quoi ? »

« C'est où ? »

Les questions fusaient et Eren se dépêcha d'y répondre. « Je suis serveur dans un café près de la clinique. Je suis pris à l'essai ce soir et, si tout se passe bien, on discutera de mon contrat et de mes heures demain. »

« C'est super Eren ! le félicita Marco. Et c'est dans quel café ? Qu'on puisse te rendre visite, si ça ne te gêne pas. »

« Au café – bar Le Titan. » Répondit Eren.

Un silence gênant envahit la pièce. Eren se demanda bien ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire pour le provoquer. C'était assez courant pour lui d'être la cause de 'gros blanc' mais généralement il savait pourquoi...

« Allez les enfants, c'est pas gentil pour Eren » intervint Hanji, qui ne fut pas d'une grande subtilité.

Marco fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur. « Excuse-nous, dit-il avec une légère hésitation. C'est juste qu'une ancienne... connaissance travaillait là-bas. Et disons que les circonstances de son départ sont plus que difficiles. Personne n'aime y repenser. »

« On n'ira pas te voir Eren, désolée. » Sasha avait l'air un peu triste mais décidée.

« Moi j'irai. » Tout le monde se retourna surpris, y compris Hanji, vers Krista. « Je ne te promet pas que ça sera tout de suite Eren, mais je m'étais promis de retourner un jour au Titan. Le fait que tu y travailles me motive encore plus. »

Décidément Krista était pleine de surprises, pensa Eren. Son apparence ne reflétait pas vraiment sa force intérieure : elle avait l'air douce et était calme la plupart du temps. Mais la détermination dont elle faisait preuve maintenant contrastait avec cette façade. Visiblement, Eren ne fut pas le seul étonné de sa réponse car les autres la regardaient avec stupéfaction.

Krista rougit légèrement devant l'attention que lui portaient ses camarades et détourna le regard, gênée. Eren comprit sa gêne et décida de faire diversion.

« Bon, ce soir je commence à 20h. Je dois partir plus tôt. J'essayerai de revenir lundi pour voir tout le monde, mais en tout cas c'était une séance cool ! Merci à tous. » Acheva Eren avec enthousiasme.

« Pas si vite mon petit lutin de la forêt. » Eren se retourna à l'interruption d'Hanji. Il se demanda brièvement comment elle trouvait ses surnoms, puis décida qu'essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement d'Hanji serait une perte de temps.

« Oui, ô grande prêtresse des bois? » Répondit-il légèrement moqueur.

« Tu n'as toujours pas ramené de déco pour notre QG. Tu ne veux pas le faire ou tu as oublié ? »

« J'ai complètement oublié, mais j'avais quelques idées ! Merci de me le rappeler Hanji. J'y vais, à plus dans le bus ! » Sur cette dernière phrase qui lui valut un roulement d'yeux de presque tout le monde sauf Hanji, il partit pour sa soirée d'essai.

\- oOoOoOo -

Il était 21h et tout se passait bien pour le moment. Il avait d'abord fait la connaissance de son collègue de ce soir, Moblit. Puis Nanaba lui avait fait un rapide tour du bar avec la cuisine, le coin 'pause' et les toilettes réservées à la clientèle qu'il aurait à nettoyer. Au début de son service, il s'était senti rouillé mais avait peu à peu pris ses marques. A présent, il était presque à l'aise.

Il entendit la clochette sonner, signalant de nouveaux arrivants mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Nanaba était près de la porte et elle allait s'en occuper, il devait pour le moment apporter les consommations d'un jeune couple qu'il tenait en équilibre sur un plateau.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il retourna près du comptoir. Moblit lui fit signe d'aller chercher les commandes des nouveaux venus. Eren acquiesça et emboîta hâtivement le pas pour s'arrêter brusquement quelques secondes plus tard.

Evidemment, avec la chance qu'il avait, il devait servir la table d'Hanji avec ses amis, dont Petra, et surtout Levi. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la présence de ce dernier le troublait plus que les autres.

Son regard s'attarda sur le psychiatre, qui était en train de rire avec Hanji et le grand blond dont lui avait parlé Armin. Oui, oui, il était bien en train de rire. Eren l'avait déjà vu sourire, mais toujours avec ironie et jamais de manière sincère. Quand il riait, Levi avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune, et surtout beaucoup plus séduisant. Eren ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu et il souhaita un court instant de pouvoir voir Levi plus souvent ainsi. Il se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'il venait de penser et s'auto-gifla mentalement.

Il sentit le regard de Nanaba sur lui et se rendit compte qu'il était resté planté comme un idiot au milieu de la salle pendant un moment. Il continua sa route vers la grande tablée. Hanji était la seule qui l'avait remarqué s'approcher et lui sourit d'un air complice. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Bonsoir et bienvenus au Titan. Que souhaitez-vous boire ou manger ce soir ? » débita-t-il avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

Tous les regards de la table s'étaient tournés vers lui à présent. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette attention. Il se rassura : ils ne le regardaient pas lui mais le serveur. Eren parcourut rapidement la table du regard et s'arrêta sur Levi. Il était surpris par l'attitude du psychiatre. Son visage s'était décomposé comme s'il avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle, avant d'afficher un masque irrité.

Eren détourna vite les yeux, troublé. Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait juste trouvé un travail dans un endroit sympa. Levi n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Eren sentait l'irritation le gagner à son tour, mais il se calma. Il prit les commandes, composées principalement de bière et de vin.

En repartant, Eren jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction de Levi. Il le vit en train de parler tout bas avec Hanji. Tout son comportement laissait transparaître sa colère et Eren se dit qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place de la psy.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs consommations et repartit en souriant. Finalement, tout c'était bien passé même si Levi avait l'air tendu. Le psychiatre n'avait pas fait de remarque ou de truc fou. Tout le monde en était sorti indemne. Enfin, sauf peut-être Hanji mais elle avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude de gérer de genre de situation. Eren ne s'en faisait pas vraiment pour elle.

Il continua son service sans se préoccuper plus que cela de la table de Levi. Il dû cependant y retourner assez fréquemment parce qu'ils avaient une bonne descente. Quand il revint pour la troisième fois, un des convives engagea la conversation. Il semblait avoir un coup dans le nez.

« Tu es nouveau ici ? On vient souvent et on connait bien la patronne, mais on ne t'a jamais vu. » Il avait les cheveux blonds retenus en un chignon à moitié fait.

« Oui, je suis à l'essai ce soir, répondit Eren. Si tout se passe bien, vous me reverrez quand vous reviendrez. » Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter cette dernière phrase en regardant Levi pour juger sa réaction. Il ne fut pas déçu quand il vit les iris gris perçants du psychiatre qui le fixait avec agacement.

« Bonne chance alors ! » lui souhaita le voisin du blond, un type avec les cheveux noirs en brosse et une peau halée.

« Tch, ce gamin n'est pas taillé pour servir au Titan, il est tout frêle... » cracha un homme assit en face d'eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Petra le frappait à l'épaule.

« Auruo, arrête d'être si désagréable s'il-te-plait. Je suis sûre que le jeune serveur ici présent est parfaitement capable d'avoir ce boulot. Tu te débrouilles très bien … ? ajouta-t-elle directement à l'adresse d'Eren.

« Eren, je m'appelle Eren », répondit-il avec un sourire. Petra était vraiment adorable et jouait le jeu.

« Enchantée, moi c'est Petra. Voici Auruo, Erd, Gunther, Levi, Hanji et Erwin. Dit-elle en désignant chaque personne. J'espère qu'on te reverra par ici la prochaine fois. » Il reçut quelques sourires et des hochements de têtes encourageants, ainsi qu'un regard assassin.

Eren ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et repartit continuer son service. Il n'allait pas glander : s'il voulait avoir ce poste, il ne devait pas se relâcher. Il vit Nanaba lui faire signe et s'approcha.

« Eren, tu ne t'es pas posé depuis le début de la soirée. Tu sais que tu as le droit, tu peux prendre un quart d'heure si tu veux. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui va arriver donc va prendre à boire et va dans la cuisine. Prends un bout à manger si tu veux. »

« Non ça va, je ne suis pas fatigué. » Il était fatigué. Et il avait besoin d'une pause. Il avait passé 2h30 debout et à courir dans tous les sens. Mais surtout il avait faim, et son ventre le trahit en gargouillant bruyamment. Nanaba parut le remarquer car elle lui lança un regard septique, mais elle ne dit rien. Il continua donc d'arpenter la salle dans tous les sens. Quand soudain, alors qu'il passait les portes battantes de la cuisine, il se sentit agrippé par le bras.

Il alla protester quand la personne l'ayant attrapé le retourna brusquement. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Levi. Celui-ci le traina vers le coin pause et passa devant les cuisiniers qui ne bronchèrent même pas un peu. Visiblement, il les connaissait aussi. La poigne de Levi sur son bras commençait à être douloureuse.

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! » La voix d'Eren n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ca ressemblait plus à une supplication qu'à l'ordre qu'il avait essayé de donner. Levi ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de lui serrer le bras. Il le plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'idée de se retrouver plaqué ainsi par Levi n'aurait pas vraiment dérangé Eren. Mais en ce moment, le feu qui brillait dans les iris du psychiatre était tout sauf sensuel. L'homme en face de lui était furieux et Eren avait du mal avec les gens furieux. Il se sentit pris au piège, sans défense. Il avait peur. Le regard du psy lui lançait des éclairs et Eren perdit toute raison. Comme par réflexe, il fit ce que Mikasa lui avait appris dans ces situations : il tira brusquement Levi par le col et le frappa vivement du genou. Il vit les yeux du psychiatre s'agrandir sous la surprise et sentit sa rotule entrer en contact avec l'estomac de Levi.

En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Levi réagisse aussi rapidement. Il lui fit une balayette et l'entraina dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux sur le sol de la cuisine. Levi se tenait le ventre tandis qu'Eren se relevait difficilement, la cheville endolorie. Ce dernier se rendit finalement compte de ce qu'il avait fait et constata avec horreur qu'il avait frappé Levi.

Heureusement, ils étaient cachés par des étagères et personne en cuisine ne semblait les avoir vus ou entendus.

« Putain de Merde ! Mais t'es vraiment pas bien Jaeger ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » L'expression de Levi était terrifiante et Eren ne sut quoi répondre.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai cru que t'allais me frapper ! C'est toi qui n'es pas bien, à prendre les gens comme ça et à les balancer contre les murs ! Parle au lieu d'agresser ! En plus je te n'ai rien fais bordel ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère ! »

Levi, toujours à terre, se tenait sur ses coudes mais arrivait tout de même à toiser Eren. « T'es sérieux ? T'as rien fait ? T'es un putain de stalker ! On couche ensemble, après je te retrouve dans mon bureau et ensuite dans mon bar préféré que je fréquente depuis des années ! Tu crois que je suis con ? Des malades, j'en ai vu plein. Mais qui sont prêts à se faire passer pour bipolaires pour me revoir, je dois dire que non. Tu gagnes la palme du taré haut la main, félicitations ! »

Eren sentit les mots de Levi le transpercer comme des flèches. Chaque accusation, chaque insulte, chaque référence à sa maladie le poignardait. Il était entré dans sa tête, il savait où appuyer. Il se sentit vide, sans énergie. Les larmes commencèrent à lui bruler les yeux. Il regarda le psychiatre qui commençait à se relever et il décida qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Il se jeta sur lui et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Levi pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il le saisit par les épaules lorsqu'il le sentit remuer.

« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, espèce de sale con prétentieux ! Tu te crois tellement bon au pieu que je serai allé jusqu'à de telles extrémités pour te revoir ? Mais tu t'entends parler ? Comment tu fais pour passer les portes avec une tête aussi grosse ? Je ne suis pas un stalker taré ! Il ne s'agit que de simples coïncidences ! Crois-moi, gronda-t-il, j'aurais préféré ne jamais revoir ta sale gueule ! J'ai pas vraiment sauté au plafond quand Hanji m'a dit que vous veniez souvent ici. »

Eren avait à présent les mains autour des poignets de Levi et s'était penché sur lui au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. Son visage se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de celui de Levi. Se rendant compte soudainement de la proximité, Eren se redressa brusquement mais resta assis sur lui.

Le psychiatre, profitant du relâchement d'Eren, le bascula subitement pour inverser leurs positions. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri loin d'être viril et se retrouva avec Levi au dessus de lui. Son regard gris continuait de le fixer sans ciller. Son aura était toujours aussi menaçante, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Une autre émotion qu'Eren n'arrivait pas à décrypter.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire Jaeger ? Que c'est une simple coïncidence ? » Le ton ironique de Levi indiquait clairement qu'il ne croyait toujours pas Eren. « Que tu n'avais pas envie de me revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? » Levi se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine perceptible.

Eren avala sa salive avec difficulté. La proximité du psychiatre le déstabilisait. Son odeur était enivrante. Un mélange de savon, de bois et une touche d'agrumes. Ses yeux gris acier le fixaient avec intensité. A cette distance, Eren pouvait voir des taches bleutées marbrant ses iris. Il sentait la chaleur le gagner et ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis le sourire narquois de Levi lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Cet espèce d'enfoiré pensait qu'il avait gagné, Eren allait lui prouver le contraire.

« Oui, souffla-t-il. C'est juste un hasard. Comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu venais souvent ici ? J'ai simplement cherché du boulot autour de la clinique et c'est Hanji qui m'a appris plus tard que c'était un bar que vous fréquentiez souvent. »

A la mention d'Hanji, Levi avait froncé les sourcils. Mais Eren continua, d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

« Honnêtement, après la nuit qu'on a passée, je n'ai pas repensé à toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de revoir mes coups d'un soir, le plus souvent c'est assez gênant. Désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'as pas hanté mes pensées et mes rêves. » La voix d'Eren dégoulinait de sarcasme.

Bon, il avait rêvé de lui juste une fois, et même pas un rêve de cul. Mais Eren n'allait certainement pas le mentionner. Il continua d'enchérir sur un ton moqueur.

« Je ne me suis pas languis de toi en repensant à nos ébats. J'en avais rien à foutre, j'étais déprimé. Alors oui, ce sont de simples coïncidences. C'est toi qui crois en voir plus, Levi. Tu sais bien ce qu'on dit : on ne voit que ce que l'on veut. Donc pose-toi la question. Pourquoi penses-tu directement que j'avais envie de te revoir ? »

Levi s'était éloigné peu à peu d'Eren, comme si les mots de celui-ci le repoussaient. Ce petit morveux avait du cran, il devait le reconnaître.

« A force de travailler en psychiatrie, on finit par se demander si tout le monde n'est pas un peu fou. Tu dois admettre, gamin, que te voir surgir à tous les endroits qui sont importants pour moi peut paraître suspect. Et je suis très prudent, peut-être même parano. Mais ça m'a gardé en vie donc je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça. Par contre, je te dois des excuses pour t'avoir fait peur, grommela-t-il. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, mais j'ai une certaine tendance à la violence... » Il avait ajouté la dernière phrase plus pour lui-même que pour Eren.

Eren n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de relever une certaine tristesse dans la voix de Levi. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par 'rester en vie' ? Il comprenait le point de vue de Levi, mais il avait quand même réagit de manière complètement disproportionnée.

Levi se releva et tendit une main à Eren pour l'aider. Ce dernier la regarda un moment avec hésitation puis la saisit.

« J'attends » fit Eren en tapant légèrement du pied.

« Tu m'en dois aussi gamin. T'as carrément pété un câble. Un coup de genou, ça fait mal putain ! » Levi grimaça en y repensant. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'Eren réagisse ainsi et il avait baissé sa garde. Il prenait rarement des coups. Il était plutôt celui qui les donnait, avant.

Eren eut un rire gêné et se passa la main sur la nuque. « Ha oui, ça. J'ai pas trop réfléchis. Ma sœur m'a appris à me défendre après qu'on soit partis de la maison et j'ai agit par pur réflexe. Désolé. »

Levi le fixa quelques secondes. Le gamin avait complètement laissé passer sa colère et était redevenu le jeune homme calme et souriant qu'il pouvait être. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé et d'avoir été violent. Et aussi désolé pour mes mots, ils ont dépassé ma pensée. »

Le fait que Levi s'excuse pour ça aussi surprit Eren. Au moins, il avait conscience de l'avoir blessé. Il en voulait encore à Levi, mais il n'avait pas envie de ne plus le voir. Même après le fiasco de ce soir, Eren était prêt à retourner en thérapie avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, ce n'était pas un choix logique mais parler à Levi lui faisait du bien.

« Je t'en veux encore. J'accepte tes excuses mais je ne vais pas dire que ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aime pas vraiment mentir, mais je comprends ton raisonnement même s'il me semble un peu fantaisiste. »

Levi haussa un sourcil. On l'avait qualifié de beaucoup de choses, mais jamais de fantaisiste.

« Voilà, maintenant que tout est dit, poursuivit Eren. Je vais retourner finir mon service, ma 'pause' est terminée. Au revoir Levi. »

Le psychiatre se raidit. Eren venait de lui signifier clairement de prendre congé. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait merdé. Il n'allait le revoir que dans ce bar, quand Eren travaillait. Il n'allait plus jamais parler avec lui. Il était déçu, il dut le reconnaître, mais c'était de sa faute. C'était toujours de sa faute.

Il se retourna sans croiser le regard d'Eren et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la salle. Eren le regarda s'en aller. Il avait l'air bizarre. Soudain, il se rappela quelque chose.

« Levi ? » Appela-t-il doucement

« Quoi ? » Sa voix était fatiguée, lasse.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit quand était le prochain rendez-vous... » acheva Eren, pas très sûr de lui. Peut-être qu'après ce soir, Levi ne voudrait plus le voir en consultation ?

Levi se retourna et une expression passa rapidement sur son visage habituellement neutre. Du soulagement ? Non, pourquoi serait-il soulagé ? Levi semblait débattre un moment.

« Tu connais tes horaires ici ? »

Eren fit non de la tête. Levi fouilla quelques secondes dans sa poche et en sortit un porte-monnaie duquel il tira une carte. Il la tendit au brun.

« Quand tu les auras, appelle-moi. On verra pour ton prochain rendez-vous. »

Eren hocha la tête. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il venait seulement d'avoir le numéro de Levi, rien de bien fou. Alors pourquoi était-il si heureux ?

Levi marchait vers la porte de la cuisine quand il se retourna une dernière fois vers lui. « Au fait, félicitations pour ton boulot, Jaeger. »

* * *

EEEEEEEET VOILAAAAAAA !

C'est totalement parti en coui** ... EN CACAHOUETES, cacahouètes ! Mais j'aime bien le résultat ^^

Merci à Kizzbloo pour la beta !


	13. Aller de l'avant

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Easyan : Merci de toujours commenter et donner ton avis, ça me fait super plaisir de te lire à chaque fois ! Si je t'ai surprise je suis contente, j'avoue que je me suis surprise moi-même (oui oui c'est possible ^^). Tout sera révélé en temps et en heure pour le reste, alors patiente mon enfant, patiente (mouahaha) ! Pour leur relation : heureusement que ça n'est pas unilatéral. Chacun à ses soucis et ses doutes et ils vont apprendre à se connaitre et toussa toussa (tu sens la guimauve qui arrive, et bah je la crame ! Cette fic ne sera jamais gnangnan ^^)

\- Emylou : Haha j'ai moi aussi une blague sur Marco, mais je ne m'en rappelle qu'a moitié *badam pschh* (Hiiiiihihi, les jeux de mots sur Marco sont infinis... Je ne m'en lasserais jamais). Mais non il ne vas pas mourir, personne ne meurs sous ma surveillance ! (par contre je ne garanti pas ce qu'il c'est passé avant ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (mouéhéhé). Haha comme je te comprends, j'ai moi même fangirlé en écrivant certains passages ... je suis un cas désespéré ^^ ! Merci à toi aussi de toujours me donner ton avis et de laisser des reviews toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres ;)

\- Lin Konasa : Haha très chère, la mauvaise foi d'Eren et son aveuglement face à ses désirs sont sans limites ! Levi n'as qu'à bien s'accrocher ^^

\- Darkyaoilove : deja j'adore ton pseudo :) ! Merci, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. J'adore le groupe de soutient et développer un peu leurs personnages me semblait important donc contente que tu apprécie !

 **Petit Message** **:**

Gomen pour le retard *se tape le front par terre* Le numéro de ce chapitre m'a porté malheur et j'ai pas eu l'inspi avant un bon moment. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

Ensuite (Attention, alerte moment larmoyant, sortez les violons) :

J'ai eu une sorte d'illumination et je voulais prendre le temps de remercier tout le monde, MERCI ! Merci à celles qui me lisent, merci à celles qui ont suivit cette histoire, merci à celles qui l'ont ajoutée en favoris, merci à celles qui laissent des reviews et merci à toutes les lectrices silencieuses qui sont là quand même 3 ! Voilà maintenant que cet instant guimauve est passé, il est temps d'attaquer les choses sérieuses !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Aller de l'avant

Levi se sentait bien. Il riait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et son visage habituellement si neutre était totalement détendu. Il était entouré de ses amis et discutait avec Erwin et Hanji, ils venaient d'arriver au Titan.

« C'est quand même fou qu'après quoi,.. deux ans ?, aucun de nous n'ait craqué » Avait fait remarquer Erwin.

« Je sais ! Honnêtement à chaque fois que j'entends nos portables sonner, j'ai envie rire. Même après deux ans ça a toujours le même effet et je pense que je m'y suis attachée aussi... C'est bizarre, parce qu'elles sont chiantes, mais ce sont de bons souvenirs. »

« Parlez pour vous. Les vôtres sont simplement agaçantes, mais vous avez choisi la mienne pour me faire chier ! » grogna Levi, un air boudeur. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à ces deux andouilles, mais lui aussi avait fini par s'attacher à la chanson qu'ils lui avaient désigné.

« Ooooh, mais mon petit lapin, on les a toutes choisies en fonction de la personnalité et du physique ! La seule contrainte était qu'elles devaient être toutes tirées d'un dessin animé. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si la chanson des 7 nains te correspond à la perfection ! » La voix d'Hanji était montée dans les aigus et elle avait fini sa phrase en pouffant de rire.

« Regarde, avec ma personnalité si joyeuse et optimiste j'ai eu le droit au générique de 'Mon petit poney'. Et Erwin, bah avec son physique... Nos cerveaux embrumés par l'alcool ont opté pour Capitaine America, continua-t-elle. Je trouve que globalement cela nous va assez. »

« Oui, je trouve aussi ! » renchérit Erwin, légèrement moqueur et en souriant à Levi.

« Allez vous faire foutre. » Il essaya de masquer son sourire, mais il n'avait pas encore commandé, donc pas d'excuse de boire. Il choisit donc de tourner son attention vers son téléphone.

Les deux autres avaient vu clair dans son jeu et se regardèrent d'un air entendu. « Nous aussi on t'aime, Levi » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Cette fois, Levi ne put cacher son sourire. Ils étaient chiants, ils fouinaient constamment dans sa vie privée et s'invitaient parfois sans prévenir (bon surtout Hanji), mais ils les aimaient.

« Bonsoir et bienvenus au Titan. Que souhaitez-vous boire ou manger ce soir ? » Une voix les interrompit.

Levi redressa brusquement la tête, il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien la voix d'Eren. Ce dernier se tenait debout devant lui dans l'uniforme de serveur du Titan. Il se demanda ce que le gamin foutait là, dans son bar favori. Lui qui voulait l'éviter le plus possible, il avait vraiment un karma de merde, même s'il ne croyait pas à ces conneries, quelqu'un là haut lui en voulait. Il allait avoir Eren sous les yeux constamment. Il sentit son visage s'affaisser.

Puis il sentit la colère l'envahir. Pourquoi partout où il allait il voyait Eren ? Ce gamin apparaissait dans tous les lieux importants pour lui : son travail, le lieu dans lequel il retrouvait ses amis… Levi refusait de croire en beaucoup de choses. Il ne croyait pas aux produits tout-en-un, aux toilettes publiques propres, au destin et encore moins aux coïncidences. Si Eren apparaissait toujours à ces endroits là, c'est qu'il l'avait voulu.

Il se tourna vers Hanji. Celle-ci ne semblait pas surprise de la présence d'Eren, il soupira. Comment avait-elle su qu'il serait là ?

« Hanji, tu savais qu'Eren bossait ici ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, ne laissant rien paraître.

« Hein ? Non pas du tout. Je ne savais pas qu'il cherchait un travail dans le coin. »

Levi continua de la fixer, il savait très bien quand Hanji mentait. Elle n'était pas très douée pour ça. Finalement elle craqua, sans grande résistance.

« Très bien. Comme tu me menaces, je me sens obligée de te dire la vérité. Je savais qu'Eren cherchait un travail dans le coin et donc j'ai dit à Nanaba que si un jeune homme aux yeux magnifiques se pointait, elle devait lui donner une chance. »

Levi avait envie de frapper Hanji de toutes ses forces pour lui remettre les idées en place. Cette folle se démerdait toujours pour lui rendre la vie plus difficile, même sans essayer elle y arrivait avec succès. Il inspira profondément.

« C'est un putain de stalker. » soupira Levi.

« Hein ?! Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ? C'est juste un mec intelligent ! Travailler près d'ici quand on suit une thérapie est le choix le plus simple et logique. » déclara Hanji. Voyant que Levi n'était pas convaincu, elle continua. « Eren ne savait pas qu'on allait régulièrement dans ce bar. Je le lui ai annoncé toute à l'heure. Je t'assure qu'il n'est pas un stalker, alors calme toi grincheux et bois un coup ! »

Elle lui tendit sa bière qui venait d'arriver et lui donna une tape dans le dos. Levi croyait Hanji, mais pas Eren. Ce petit con aurait très bien pu lui mentir... Et puis elle ne savait pas toute l'histoire. Et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait la lui raconter !

« Levi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? » demanda Erwin, remarquant que Levi faisait la tête.

« Rien, rien. Occupe toi des tes sourcils Erwin. » Sa réponse avait été plus sèche que prévue. « Hanji et moi sommes en désaccord au sujet d'un patient. » dit-il de son ton le plus professionnel.

Erwin haussa ses sourcils d'un air circonspect. « Ce n'est pas souvent que vous n'êtes pas d'accord, mais puisque tu le dis. Mais ce soir, comme à chaque fois au Titan, on ne parle pas des patients. On parle de nous. Alors Levi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Rien de nouveau dans ma vie. Bouboule se porte à merveille, mon travail me plait toujours et je baise régulièrement. Bref, je mène une vie de trentenaire parfaitement épanouie. »

« Oooh Levi, je ne sais pas je dois rire ou être triste du fait que tu penses à ton chat en premier quand tu parles de ta vie. Mais je suis content que tu aies une activité sexuelle régulière, c'est bon pour la santé. Et surtout je n'ose pas imaginer une de la frustration s'ajouter à ta personnalité déjà resplendissante. Donc je suis aussi heureux pour nous. » Acheva Erwin.

« Merci Erwin, mais mon chat est très important pour moi. Bouboule est la seule qui me comprend vraiment, dit-il en soupirant d'un air dramatique. Mais, dis-moi, tu avances avec le petit champignon blond ? Armin ? »

Quand Levi vit la tête d'Erwin changer imperceptiblement, il sut qu'il avait visé juste.

« Il ne se passera rien avec Armin. C'est un jeune homme brillant et très sympathique mais on a presque 20 ans d'écart et je suis son supérieur. Donc il ne se passera rien. » Erwin avait l'air songeur mais Levi savait qu'une fois qu'il avait fait un choix, Erwin revenait rarement dessus. Armin n'avait donc aucune chance avec le géant blond.

Le reste de la soirée se passa assez bien. Levi faisait la gueule à chaque fois qu'Eren se pointait pour les resservir. Il ne le faisait pas vraiment exprès, mais la présence du brun le contrariait énormément. Quand Erd engagea la conversation avec Eren, il observa avec irritation ses amis encourager le brun. Petra, toujours aussi gentille, avait même fait les présentations. Mais quand le brun dit qu'ils le reverraient sans doute en regardant Levi dans les yeux, celui-ci sentit la colère l'envahir. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles, il venait de le provoquer.

Levi n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il décida donc d'aller attendre Eren en cuisine. Il se leva sans rien dire lorsqu'il vit que tout le monde était occupé dans un débat à la con sur la politique du royaume. Il se posta à l'entrée des cuisines, juste après avoir posé son index sur ses lèvres à l'adresse du vieux cuisinier.

Ce dernier lui lança un clin d'œil avant de boire un coup et de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Dès qu'il vit Eren passer la porte, il le saisit par le bras et l'entraina dans le coin de pause derrière les étagères.

\- oOoOoOoOo -

Levi était de retour chez lui, allongé sur son canapé avec le gros tas sur son ventre. Il passa ses doigts à travers la fourrure de l'animal sans vraiment y penser. Son esprit était ailleurs, il repensait à son explosion de la veille.

Il avait eu du mal à croire Eren sur le coup, mais en y repensant, il se sentait ridicule d'en avoir tiré des conclusions aussi rapidement. C'est surtout la petite phrase d'Eren qui lui prenait la tête. Ce morveux avait raison dans une certaine mesure, il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu qu'Eren soit un stalker, mais plutôt qu'il ressente aussi une forme d'attirance pour lui. Comme il le ressentait pour le brun. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à qui ça arrivait.

Mais Eren n'avait pas laissé passer ses conneries et lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il s'était imaginé des choses. Et il l'avait aussi frappé. Levi sourit, le gamin avait du cran. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un coup, mais celui là il l'avait mérité.

En repensant à leur corps à corps de la veille, l'esprit de Levi dériva vers des eaux dangereuses. La proximité d'Eren et son regard intense, chargé d'énergie, ne l'avaient pas laissé de marbre. Il n'était pas stupide et avait remarqué que la tension entre eux avait changé à un moment. Il y avait eu un peu de tension sexuelle, et il avait eu du mal à l'ignorer. En plus, il avait laissé à Eren son numéro personnel. Il ne le donnait jamais à ses patients et très rarement aux gens en général. Il savait qu'il faisait une connerie au moment même où il avait tendu la carte au gamin. Mais il l'avait fait quand même.

Levi grogna en portant une main à son front. Il était vraiment dans la merde...

Il décida qu'il était plus que temps de passer à autre chose. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Eren de cette manière. Et pour ça, le plus simple était encore de trouver un ou une autre partenaire.

Levi ouvrit donc une application sur son téléphone et commença à faire défiler les photos. Quelques minutes plus tard, un match. Une jeune femme de 26 ans, dont la description indique plus ou moins qu'elle cherche juste des plans culs.

Levi aimait bien les femmes qui n'avaient pas peur d'assumer leur sexualité. Il lui envoya un message très clair expliquant, peut-être un peu trop directement, qu'il cherchait uniquement un coup d'un soir et rien d'autre. Ca passait ou non, mais bon, il n'allait pas mettre les formes juste pour une nuit.

Il quitta le canapé pour se faire un thé, en poussant sans ménagement la grosse qui s'était endormie sur lui. Il regarda par la fenêtre en laissant les feuilles infuser. Il pleuvait beaucoup... Il grimaça en pensant au bordel que ses invités allaient foutre dans son appart avec leurs chaussures mouillées et leurs parapluies dégoulinants. Il espérait que la pluie allait s'arrêter, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment...

Une fois sa boisson prête, il retourna vers le canapé et reprit son téléphone. Il avait eu une réponse. La fille disait que ça l'arrangeait et qu'elle ne cherchait rien de plus. Elle lui demandait quand il était disponible.

Levi lui demanda si lundi soir lui allait, elle lui répondit que oui. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous dans un bar pas loin. Elle avait proposé le Titan, mais pour des raisons évidentes Levi avait refusé. Ils en avaient donc choisit un autre assez proche mais un peu moins bien.

Levi regarda l'heure. Il lui restait une heure et demie avant qu'Erwin, Mike et Hanji n'arrivent. Heureusement il n'avait rien à préparer : les bières étaient au frais et le vin attendait sagement sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Les autres ramenaient de la bouffe, et surtout plus d'alcool.

Le début de sa sonnerie retentit et Levi se précipita sur son téléphone. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre plus longtemps que nécessaire. Pourtant il se figea avant de répondre, c'était un numéro inconnu.

\- oOoOoOoOo -

C'était sa sonnerie de téléphone qui le réveilla. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, après tout qui était assez fou pour l'appeler avant midi un samedi. En regardant l'écran, il s'aperçut que Nanaba avait tout à fait le droit de l'appeler à 10h.

Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide au réveil et laissa son cerveau en état d'alerte maximale. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se foirer. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de décrocher, histoire de ne pas faire un croassement gênant en parlant avec sa patronne.

Nanaba voulait qu'il vienne au bar ce midi. Il se leva donc et croisa rapidement une Mikasa pressée en retard pour le travail. Elle devrait être déjà à la superette vu l'heure qu'il était. Il prit son temps, ses coco-pops, se lava et vit qu'il lui restait encore une heure à tuer avant de partir pour le bar.

Il décida de commencer à travailler sur l'idée qu'il avait eue pour la décoration de la salle de leur groupe. Il sourit en regardant son projet prendre forme au bout de son crayon. Il aimait vraiment dessiner.

Finalement, son téléphone lui rappela qu'il était l'heure. Il avait mis une alarme car il savait qu'il perdait vite la notion du temps quand il dessinait.

Il se demanda si Nanaba allait le prendre. Hier, tout c'était bien passé. Mise à part l'incident avec Levi, il avait eu l'impression de s'être bien débrouillé. Mais si jamais Nanaba avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé en cuisine, il était cuit. Jamais personne n'engagerait un serveur qui se battait avec les clients.

Il arriva avec un nœud au ventre devant le café. Il ouvrit la porte et la chaleur du lieu l'envahit. Il soupira d'aise. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et vu la tête du ciel il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Nanaba l'attendait au comptoir, quelques clients étaient déjà installés sur les tables aux alentours.

« - Salut Eren, pas trop fatigué ? lui demanda la patronne.

\- Non, ça va merci, répondit Eren

\- C'est vrai, pas trop de bleus non plus ?

\- Euh, non ? Pourq... Eren s'arrêta, il comprit. D'après l'expression de Nanaba et sa dernière phrase, elle savait pour la bagarre dans la cuisine et elle n'était pas vraiment contente.

\- Quand on a fermé hier, le cuisinier m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé Eren. Je suis désolée, Levi n'aurait jamais dû se comporter comme il l'a fait. Mais je dois dire que je suis étonnée, j'ai cru comprendre que peu de gens avaient réussi à lui porter un coup », termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Mais je ne peux pas tolérer que l'on se batte dans mon établissement. Et même s'il a commencé, tu as agressé physiquement un client alors que tu aurais pu désamorcer la situation autrement. Tu dois déjà le savoir, mais la violence n'est jamais la solution Eren.

\- Je suis désolé Nanaba, je comprends. Merci de m'avoir donné ma chance. Je n'ai aucune excuse, c'est vrai que je me suis laissé emporter et je n'aurais pas dû le frapper.

\- Toutefois, continua Nanaba sans prêter attention à Eren. La table de Levi m'a dit que tu te débrouillais très bien et le vieux m'a dit que vous vous étiez quittés en plutôt bons termes. Donc comme il n'y a pas eu de conséquences, que vous avez réglé vos histoires et que tu as réussi à donner un coup à Levi, je vais t'engager ! »

Eren avait du mal à suivre sa patronne. Elle le réprimandait pour sa conduite puis l'engageait ensuite.

« - Euh, merci ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Ne dis rien alors ! S'exclama Nanaba. Viens on va discuter de ton contrat, et je dois te présenter le vieux aussi. Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il raconte, il aime paraître mystérieux, mais on sait tous qu'il est sénile, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Le vieux sénile entend encore Nanou ! Fais gaffe à toi, intervient une voix grave venant de la cuisine.

Nanaba grimaça en entendant son surnom mais ne dis rien. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers le coin pause, derrière les étagères. Un vieux monsieur chauve les y attendait, assis à la table.

\- Eren, je te présente Pixis, mon oncle et ancien gérant du Titan. C'est lui qui l'a crée, il y a longtemps. Quand il était jeune. Le vieux, voici Eren, nouveau serveur et boxeur à ses heures perdues.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer Eren. Je t'ai aperçu avec Levi l'autre jour. Je dois avouer que j'ai faillit intervenir au début. Levi peut être un peu brusque, mais quand j'ai vu que tu avais la situation sous contrôle je suis resté sur la touche. Au fait, chapeau pour le coup de genou mon grand ! Pixis lui fit un clin d'œil et tira une flasque de sa poche.

\- Content de vous rencontrer aussi Monsieur Pixis.

\- Pixis, ou le vieux, comme tu veux ! Mais pas de monsieur, Eren ! Bon je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot.

Le vieil homme se leva prestement et retourna faire la cuisine, laissant Eren et Nanaba à la table. Tous deux discutèrent du contrat. Il voulait faire le plus d'heures possibles mais il prévint Nanaba qu'il aurait des rendez vous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis de 18h à 20h.

Nanaba lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, et ils s'arrangèrent pour laisser ces créneaux libres pour Eren. Il faisait 37h par semaine et travaillait le dimanche, avec des heures payées plus cher. Son salaire lui permettrait donc de payer le loyer sans problème, d'économiser un peu et pourquoi pas de prendre le traitement dont Levi lui avait parlé.

Il était content. Ce boulot lui plaisait et il lui permettait de suivre une thérapie sans trop de difficulté. De plus, Nanaba fonctionnait en paire. Il allait donc toujours travailler avec Moblit, avec qui il s'était bien entendu la veille.

Il ouvrirait le bar seul à 9h le lundi et le jeudi, et Nanaba arriverait à 10h comme tous les jours. Il était heureux qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour lui confier les clés et l'ouverture du bar. Il faisait également la fermeture à 2h du matin, trois fois par semaine, comme l'autre paire. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait bien travailler tard et les créneaux étaient arrangés de façon à ce que ceux qui faisaient la fermeture n'avaient pas à se lever tôt le lendemain.

Globalement il était très satisfait : de bons horaires, de bons collègues, un bon salaire. Il y avait tous les éléments pour qu'il puisse garder ce boulot plus longtemps que les autres.

Nanaba lui confia les clés de son casier ainsi que deux tabliers qu'il devra garder propres. Elle lui fit signer son contrat de travail puis repartit faire le service avec un jeune serveur appelé Franz.

Eren resta seul un moment seul à la table de pause. Il était pensif, quand soudainement Pixis s'assit en face de lui.

« Alors, mon petit Eren. Je ne te connais pas mais saches déjà que tu as tout mon respect ! »

Sous le regard surpris d'Eren, Pixis continua.

« Il faut avoir un grain pour oser frapper Levi. Bien qu'il soit de petit gabarit, il compense largement en force et en rapidité. Honnêtement, je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas riposté, mais bon... En tout cas tu as certainement un grain, et j'aime ça ! Donc Bienvenue à bord. »

« Vous semblez le connaître. Cela fait combien de temps ? » demanda Eren.

« Je connais le petiot depuis qu'il a 18 ans. Levi Ackerman n'a pas eu la vie facile. Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter son histoire, mais le simple fait qu'il soit devenu l'adulte équilibré qu'il est aujourd'hui est un miracle. Je le connais depuis longtemps, assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne laisse pas n'importe qui le plaquer au sol. Fait attention à toi Eren, tu pourrais avoir mis les pieds dans quelque chose de trop grand pour toi. »

Sur ce, Pixis rit doucement en séchant une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil ridé, comme s'il venait de raconter la blague la plus drôle de monde. Il se leva en continuant de rire et disparut dans un coin de sa cuisine.

Nanaba avait eu raison sur un point... Son oncle était mystérieux, et peut-être un peu sénile.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure quand il rentra chez lui après sa discussion avec le vieux cuisinier. Il mangea donc puis se remit à travailler sur son idée pour leur salle de groupe. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dessus il s'arrêta. Il n'irait pas plus loin aujourd'hui.

Il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il était déjà 19h, il devait prendre rendez-vous pour sa prochaine consultation. Eren regarda la feuille avec ses horaires posée devant lui. Il fallait qu'il appelle Levi, mais le simple fait d'y penser faisait accélérer son cœur.

Il respira un bon coup et composa le numéro qui se trouvait sur la carte de visite du psychiatre.

* * *

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Juste : Levi avec un chat ! Il fallait que je le fasse, j'ai pas pu résister ^^

Pour les curieuses, voici les liens vers leurs sonneries de téléphone :

\- Erwin : watch?v=HDZx2yhySlk

\- Hanji : watch?v=DjR6pqUp3HM

\- Levi : watch?v=OOTMuy2AKJM

Comme d'hab merci à Kizzbloo pour la beta !


	14. Réalisation

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Easyan : Alors, je viens de finir les chapitres de MBB et de poster mes reviews... Tu sais ce que j'en pense ^^

Le POV Levi était indispensable je pense ! Sinon il avait juste l'air d'un malade qui attaque Eren sans raison... Bon la vérité n'est pas très différente non plus, mais on comprends un peu mieux ^^

Tu as gagné plus de Tinder ! Oui Levi est un bourrin mais il est juste honnête, il ne va quand même pas faire croire à plus juste pour coucher. C'est pas son genre. Et puis Levi qui met les formes pour un simple plan cul, je n'y arriverais pas à l'imaginer si j'essayait de toutes mes forces ^^ !

Bouboule n'est pas le vrai nom du chat, Levi ne l'appelle jamais par son nom, toujours "la grosse", "gros tas", "bouboule" et j'en passe ^^ j'y reviendrais dans un autre chapitre ! Mais oui Levi et un chat c'est trop cute ! (Toute façon les chats sont trop cute avec tout)

Pixis est le grand père sénile que tout le monde aime mais que personne ne voudrais avoir en vrai dans sa famille ^^ !

Pour le suspense, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Et puis c'est vrai que tu n'en met pas du tout DU TOUT dans tes propres fics... JAMAIS je ne me suis arraché les cheveux en criant à la fin de MBB ! NON toi tu nous TORTURE carrément ^^ c'est plus du suspense à ce stade c'est nous secouer au bord d'une falaise (jeu de mot avec cliffhanger, tellement d'humour et d'esprit en moi... Je ne sais pas ce que je fait de ma vie)

\- Emylou : citoyen modèle, notre Eren ? Ne nous emballons pas ^^ mais il y a du mieux c'est vrai :). Eren est trop chou avec le groupe, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il lui apporte du réconfort, de l'amouuuuur (trop de love ? pardon...)

Haha, je suis contente que tu trouve que la réaction de Levi lui ressemble. Je t'avoue que l'imaginer sur Tinder me fait rire à chaque fois ^^ !

Au fait super job sur l'Exécuteur ! Tu m'as cassée ... Trop de feels ^^

\- Amy : Yeees ! J'adore les pavés pas de soucis ^^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et que tu trouve que je traite bien le sujet des maladies mentales ! Les personnages évoluent au fur et à mesure et on va en apprendre plus sur eux, pourquoi ils sont ceux qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, est ce qu'ils vont changer ? C'est tout ça qui est intéressant dans l'écriture : raconter les parcours des personnes et les faire évoluer ! Je les aimes ^^ et heureuse qu'ils te plaisent aussi. Et un Eren trop innocent c'est moins marrant ^^ et Levi et Hanji sont géniaux à écrire... Pour leurs sonneries, je ne sais pas comment ils font ^^ surtout Levi la sienne est horrible, mais comme il est super fier et que Hanji et Erwin n'ont pas abandonné il tiens bon ^^et puis ils les mettent en silencieux ou vibreur parfois ;)

\- POUUF : Mais pas de souciiiiis pour la dernière fois ! Ca prouve à quel point tu voulais donner ton avis, c'est cool ! Levi et un chat son les meilleurs : un amour dédaigneux. je pense que c'est le meilleur mot pour qualifier l'affection d'un chat (enfin de la plupart des chats ^^). Pas du gâteau entre les deux ? Mais pourquoi ? Je trouve que leur relation est super bien partie entre le coup d'un soir, la bagarre dans un resto et une petite complication patient-soignant ... Il n'y a rien d'insurmontable voyons ^^ ! Oui leur relation avance en terme de confiance... Tout à fait... *pars en courant* Je te laisse voir par toi même *mouahaha*

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Réalisation

La sonnerie continuait. Il sentait son cœur accélérer. Et s'il avait fait le mauvais numéro ? Ou s'il dérangeait Levi ? Eren était pris de doutes et allait raccrocher quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Bonjour ? »

« Oui salut, euh bonjour, c'est Eren. » Merde ce début de conversation était une catastrophe, et il n'avait dit qu'une phrase. Il devait parler avec plus d'assurance. « Je t'appelle parce que j'ai eu mes horaires, du coup pour le rendez-vous, euh… » Il se débrouillait un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

« Ah oui. J'ai un créneau mardi à 8h. C'est bon pour toi ? » Levi semblait assez blasé, mais Eren crut déceler une certaine satisfaction dans sa voix. Sans y prêter plus attention, il tourna son regard sur la feuille posée devant lui. Le mardi était son jour de repos, c'était parfait.

« Euh, je vérifie … Je ne travaille pas, donc oui. Mardi 8h, ça me va. » Eren attendait une confirmation de Levi qui ne venait pas. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Eren n'y tenait plus, il fallait que cet échange finisse au plus vite, sinon il allait mourir de honte. « Bon euh, salut hein j'ai bien noté pour Mardi. Au revoir. »

Les conversations téléphoniques n'étaient pas le fort d'Eren. Levi dut s'en apercevoir car il ricana.

« Oui c'est ça, salut gamin. » lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Eren se frappa le front du plat de la main, émettant un bruit satisfaisant. Putain, pourquoi avait-il autant de mal avec les conversations téléphoniques ? Ce n'était pourtant pas sorcier ! En plus Levi s'était totalement foutu de sa gueule à la fin ! Mais bon il aurait pu faire pire. D'ailleurs Eren était étonné de la durée du coup de fil. Il avait pensé que ça aurait duré un peu plus longtemps.

Puis il se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu Levi au téléphone : le psychiatre lui avait juste débité un monologue avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Finalement il y avait du progrès, en quelques sortes.

Encore légèrement embarrassé, Eren se remit à l'ouvrage pour se changer les idées. Il avait choisi de peindre à l'acrylique sur un grand carton entoilé qu'il lui restait, moins cher qu'une toile sur châssis. Il avait réalisé le dessin de ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il n'était pas encore sûr de qui ajouter ou non. Il avait décidé pour le moment de ne dessiner que les membres du groupe et Hanji. Il pourrait toujours rajouter des gens plus tard dans le fond, comme des petits caméos.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Mikasa rentra du travail, à 22h. Il n'avait absolument pas vu le temps passer. Elle le trouva penché sur sa peinture, il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Elle soupira avant de doucement secouer l'épaule de son frère.

Eren releva la tête et sourit à sa sœur. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, même lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire. Quand il la regarda, il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur son travail.

« C'est très beau Eren ! Je suis contente que tu aies rencontré de nouvelles personnes. On voit que tu tiens à eux, tu ne te serais jamais autant pris la tête sinon. »

Eren hocha la tête. Sa sœur ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'est vrai qu'il avait rencontré le groupe de soutien il y a peu, mais il savait qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir à eux. Et il voulait leur montrer qu'eux aussi pouvaient lui faire confiance.

Il sourit en contemplant l'avancement de son projet. S'il travaillait bien dessus, il allait le finir d'ici vendredi, voire même mercredi ! Il avait hâte de dévoiler aux autres sa surprise.

\- oOoOoOo -

Eren passa la porte en trombe, essoufflé.

« Désolé, j'ai loupé le tram... » Il secoua la tête, dépité. Les membres du groupe n'avaient pas l'habitude de ses retards incessants, du moins pas encore. Mais il avait l'impression que ça allait bientôt changer. Parfois, il en arrivait même à penser qu'il était maudit.

Il avait lu quelque part que les gens souvent en retard l'étaient parce qu'ils étaient trop optimistes sur leur temps de trajet. Pour une fois qu'il l'était, il allait laisser les choses telles quelles.

Il observa la salle. Tout le monde était là, déjà installé sur les divers poufs et chaises. La seule place disponible qui restait était à coté d'Hanji. Eren s'y installa donc après avoir fait un vague signe de la main en guise de salutation.

Sasha annonça à ceux qui n'étaient pas présents vendredi qu'elle ne viendrait plus que les lundis désormais.

Reiner était heureux car, en tant que videur, il était souvent confronté à des situations susceptibles de déclencher des accès de colère. Mais ce week-end, il avait su garder son calme et gérer la situation correctement. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à se contrôler.

Annie et Krista avaient du mal en ce moment.

Marco avait des problèmes avec un de ses amis et son retour à la maison approchait de plus en plus, le rendant nerveux. Mais il restait toujours souriant. Il utilisait de moins en moins son fauteuil roulant, ne le réservant que pour les jours où il était très fatigué.

Ce fut au tour d'Eren de parler de son nouveau travail. Il reçu les félicitations de presque tout le monde, excepté d'Annie, qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Il se dit que ça avait sans doute à voir avec l'histoire des deux anciens membres du groupe.

Il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que ça soit un sujet aussi tabou et difficile à aborder. Il se voyait mal demander directement au groupe, qui semblait très affecté. Peut-être que Levi pourrait le renseigner demain...

La réunion toucha à sa fin après de longues discussions sur différents sujets que chacun voulait aborder, notamment sur le changement de regard des personnes ayant appris leur maladie.

Tous avaient des opinions différentes : certains pensaient qu'il valait mieux le dire dès le début pour 'faire le tri' entre ces gens, tandis que d'autres préféraient attendre et mieux les connaître pour ensuite le leur avouer s'ils les jugeaient fiables.

Eren n'avait pas vraiment d'avis dessus, surtout parce qu'il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette situation. Mais dans un sens, cela pouvait s'apparenter à son homosexualité. Au début, il ne le criait pas sur tout les toits, même après avoir fait son coming-out auprès de Mikasa et Armin à 16 ans. Maintenant, il ne le mentionnait que quand la situation l'exigeait et qu'il se sentait assez à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait en être de même avec sa bipolarité.

Une fois la réunion finie, tous les jeunes se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria pour retrouver leurs autres amis tandis qu'Hanji s'occupait de fermer la salle.

En arrivant à la table où le groupe les attendait, Eren remarqua qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Il y avait Jean et Ymir, mais aussi deux autres personnes. Leur contraste de taille fut ce qui frappa Eren en premier, puis il reconnut le plus petit des deux. Connie.

Reiner s'approcha d'Eren et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. « Eren, la grande perche là c'est Berthold, un ami à moi, et le petit chauve là c'est Connie. Le petit ami de Sasha. »

« Dis-donc je ne suis pas chauve, le gorille. Je suis rasé. Et je connais déjà Eren. » rétorqua Connie en plaisantant. Eren lui lança un regard affolé. Ce crétin n'allait tout de même pas déballer qu'il était son putain de dealer devant tout le monde ! On ne savait jamais, parfois Connie ne réfléchissait pas vraiment avant de parler.

« Oui, on se connait depuis le collège. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu mec ! » Il lança un regard appuyé à Connie qui lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Ouais, ça fait un bail... Tu deviens quoi ? »

« Rien de spécial, j'ai trouvé un job et je vais voir ensuite. Et toi ? »

« Je fais des études d'animation. Je veux bosser dans les jeux vidéo plus tard. »

Eren se rendit compte que malgré le fait qu'il voyait Connie souvent, il ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de lui et n'avait pas pris le temps de savoir ce qu'il devenait. Bien sûr, Connie non plus ne lui avait pas posé de questions et le contexte n'était pas idéal pour une discussion entre amis. Mais quand même...

« Désolée d'interrompre votre touchante réunion, intervint Ymir ayant l'air tout sauf désolée, mais mon ange à faim et je commence à avoir la dalle aussi. Donc on bouge nos culs et on achète la bouffe ! Allez, allez »

« Ymir ! » se scandalisa Krista. « Je peux attendre, patiente un peu. »

« Non ! Ymir a raison, la nourriture n'attend pas ! » Sasha attrapa le bras de Connie et le traina vers le comptoir. Les autres suivirent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

« Au fait, enchanté de te rencontrer Eren. »

Eren se tourna vers la voix timide qui provenait de sa droite. Il se rendit alors compte que dans sa précipitation de faire taire Connie il n'avait même pas adressé la parole à Berthold. Quel malpoli !

« Oh merde, pardon ! Enchanté de te rencontrer aussi Berthold, excuse-moi de t'avoir ignoré, ce n'était pas voulu. »

« Pas de problème, rattraper le temps perdu avec des amis est une bonne raison. »

« Alors, tu connais Reiner depuis longtemps ? » demanda Eren pour faire la conversation en attendant leur tour.

« Oui, on a grandi ensemble lui, Annie et moi. On se connait depuis nos 5 ans. »

Le regard de Berthold était rempli de tendresse et perdu au loin quand il évoquait ses amis. Eren trouva cela adorable. Mikasa aussi avait parfois cet air légèrement mélancolique quand ils évoquaient leurs bons souvenirs.

« C'est énorme ! Vous devez être très soudés. »

Berthold hocha la tête en souriant. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise pour faire la conversation, il avait l'air timide. Eren se tut donc sans que cela le dérange. Il était habitué aux longs silences. Avec une sœur comme Mikasa il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Ils mangèrent leur repas tous ensemble, riant et faisant connaissance. Soudain, Marco se leva et quitta précipitamment la table sans explication. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers son voisin, Jean, qui avait l'air complètement dépassé. Il secoua la tête et se leva à son tour, débarrassant son plateau et celui de Marco, avant de tenter de le retrouver.

La tablée échangea un regard perplexe et se remit à manger en silence. Eren voulu détendre l'atmosphère en faisant une blague dont il avait le secret, au détriment de Jean.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver que Jean à une tête de cheval ? Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ses amis ne le remarquaient pas, ou pire ma soeur ! Dire qu'elle sort avec lui… »

Tout le monde tourna sa tête vers lui, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Eren s'était attendu à des rires et pourquoi pas à quelques moqueries (après tout Ymir était là). Mais pas à cette stupeur muette.

Le silence ne dura qu'un moment.

« Jean sort avec ta sœur ?! Mikasa ?! » s'était exclamé Connie avant de rire sans aucune retenue, en tapant sur la table. On aurait dit qu'Eren avait sorti la meilleure blague du monde.

Eren fit signe que oui en soupirant.

Ymir ne semblait pas plus surprise que cela de la nouvelle. « Je ne savais pas que Mikasa était ta sœur, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. »

« Tu connais ma sœur ? Comment ? »

« Je l'ai juste aperçue avec Jean. C'est bien une grande, avec des origines asiatiques et des cheveux au carré superbes, tout droit sortis d'une pub pour shampoing ? »

« C'est une description plutôt intéressante. C'est plutôt ça, oui. Mikasa a été adoptée, on n'a pas de lien de sang. Voilà pourquoi on ne se ressemble pas, mais elle reste ma sœur. »

Ymir acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Connie, un peu calmé, reprit la parole. « Mais comment ?! Mikasa ne pouvait pas supporter Jean parce qu'il était méchant avec toi et Armin. C'est un miracle... Et désolé Eren, mais Jean a carrément de la chance. Ta sœur est canon ! »

Il récolta une tape sur le bras pour son dernier commentaire. Connie chercha ensuite sur facebook pour prouver à sa copine à quel point la sœur d'Eren était belle. Quand il eut enfin montré la photo, Sasha se tourna vers Eren.

« Putain ! Mais elle est superbe ! Comment Jean a fait ? »

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, se lamenta Eren. Au lycée, quand Connie est parti, on est tous devenus amis et on s'entendait très bien. Bon, Jean et moi on se prenait la tête, mais sans réelle méchanceté. Au bout d'un moment il est sorti avec Mika et je n'ai pas très bien réagi. Il y a eu une grosse dispute et depuis on a du mal à rester ensemble dans la même pièce. »

Eren jeta un œil à son téléphone et se rendit compte qu'il était plus que temps qu'il parte au travail. Il n'allait tout de même pas arriver en retard dès le début !

Il s'excusa donc rapidement et courut vers la sortie. Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua pas la dispute qui avait lieu entre Jean et Marco dans un coin du hall.

Il arriva à l'heure au travail. A l'heure mais en sueur. Il eut le temps d'enfiler son tablier et de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il se fit la promesse de laisser une chemise propre dans son casier pour plus tard.

\- oOoOoOo-

Levi regarda une dernière fois son reflet. Il rajusta le col de sa chemise, laissant les deux premiers boutons ouverts. Il prit sa veste en cuir noire et ses clés. Il avait un rendez-vous à concrétiser.

Il arriva à l'heure et attendit un peu à la terrasse du bar qu'ils avaient choisi. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Elle était plus petite que lui.

Le rendez-vous se passait plus que bien. Il suivait toutes les règles implicites des rendez-vous Tinder. Un peu d'alcool, des banalités non-stop, une façade bien construite. Ici, personne ne cherchait à plaire pour plus qu'un soir, donc autant se montrer sous son meilleur jour. L'honnêteté était réservée aux vraies relations, elle venait avec le temps. Mais la femme en face de lui était jolie et avait un humour qu'il trouvait pas mal, fait assez rare. Elle lui plaisait bien et la soirée s'annonçait prometteuse.

Après quelques effleurements du pied, une caresse ou deux de leurs mains et des regards langoureux échangés, il fut temps pour eux de quitter le bar. Levi proposa chez lui, la jeune femme accepta.

Il l'enlaça par la taille en riant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était charmant quand il voulait. Mais l'être plus que quelques heures par jour, et sans récompense à la fin, c'était trop pour lui.

Il avait pris l'habitude de jouer ce rôle de séducteur décomplexé et un peu taquin quand il avait des rendez-vous. Bien sur ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais il était honnête avec lui même : aucune personne saine d'esprit ne coucherait avec lui dès le premier soir s'il était lui-même. Un con sarcastique assez impatient.

Il était lucide, s'il voulait avoir des relations sexuelles après ses rendez-vous il devait faire un effort. Au début il avait juste été plus aimable, même souriant. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il avait fabriqué un personnage, qui s'éloignait de ce qu'il était vraiment. Ce masque commençait à lui peser de plus en plus.

\- oOoOoOo -

Il était presque minuit et Eren avait besoin d'une pause. Il lui restait encore deux heures de service, sans compter ensuite la fermeture.

Il prévint Nanaba et décida se poser dehors, pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Chose qu'il ne trouverait pas dans les cuisines.

Il sortit son téléphone et commença à consulter les réseaux sociaux. Il remarqua que plusieurs personnes l'avaient demandé en ami. Krista, Reiner, Sasha, Marco et Ymir. Il les accepta et se retrouva dans une conversation de groupe avec tous les membres du groupe de soutien et leurs amis. hélas, Jean y était donc inclus.

La première chose qu'Ymir fit quand elle vit son nom dans la discussion fut de changer son surnom. Il s'appelait désormais Jägermeister.

Il secoua la tête en ricanant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un faisait ce jeu de mots par rapport à son nom de famille. Mais il trouvait toujours ça drôle. Après tout, quitte à être un alcool, autant en être un cool...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un rire féminin. Il leva la tête de son téléphone par réflexe et remarqua un couple qui marchait dans la rue. Il vit l'homme tenir la femme par la taille, la femme prendre la cigarette allumée entre les doigts de son compagnon pour en tirer une bouffée.

Ils avaient l'air mignon, se dit Eren. Quand le couple arriva dans la lumière du réverbère, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

C'était Levi ! Bordel, c'était lui !

Eren eut la furieuse envie de se frotter les yeux ou de se pincer pour en être sûr. Mais il savait qu'il voyait clair. C'était bien lui mais il n'agissait pas du tout comme à son habitude. Même Eren pouvait le voir. Il avait l'air si différent, plus léger. Le brun avait l'impression que ce Levi là n'était pas naturel, pas le vrai Levi, mais après tout, il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il n'aimait pas le poids qui avait pris place dans son ventre, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentait en colère. Pourtant, Levi était totalement libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

Ce qui dérangeait le plus le brun en fait, était que Levi jouait un rôle. Pourquoi se faire passer pour hétéro ? Peut-être était-il vraiment heureux avec cette femme, mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi la tromper ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'elle était simplement une couverture ? D'après ce qu'il avait cerné, ça ne ressemblait pas à Levi. Il avait l'air de se soucier des gens, sans le montrer. Jamais il n'utiliserait quelqu'un de la sorte. Mais peut-être qu'Eren s'était trompé sur son compte. Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'un manque de discernement …

Il n'était pas jaloux, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. C'était simplement que Levi ne lui paraissait pas honnête. Et s'il était en couple avec cette femme depuis longtemps et la trompait ? Eren se sentit nul. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à la réalité de ses escapades nocturnes ainsi.

Il savait pertinemment que certains des hommes avec qui il couchait étaient mariés ou en couple, sans pour autant virer leur cuti. Mais il n'avait pas à les revoir au bras de leur moitié ou encore à les côtoyer presque tous les jours. Voir Levi avec une femme à ses côtés, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas hétéro révoltait Eren. Il pensait que Levi était au dessus de ça. Il avait espéré bêtement qu'il n'était pas comme ces nombreux hypocrites qui baisaient un jeune avant de retourner bien sagement chez eux, désolés que leur travail les aient retenus tard. Il était déçu, il estimait que Levi aurait put au moins lui dire la vérité là dessus.

Puis il réalisa quelque chose, une chose importante.

Levi ne lui devait absolument rien. Il était le psychiatre. Lui le patient. Il saurait tout de la vie d'Eren, de ses peurs, de ses espoirs, sans jamais rien lui donner en retour. Il n'avait pas à être honnête avec lui, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

C'était normal, c'était son rôle de médecin. Eren était prêt à se confier à lui. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point le fait qu'il ait un passé commun avec Levi compliquait les choses. Même s'il avait voulu l'ignorer, cette nuit avait changé leurs rapports.

Levi avait eu l'intelligence de lui dire que ce n'était pas possible d'oublier et de tout reprendre à zéro. Mais Eren ne l'avait pas écouté et ils avaient joué la comédie. Ca avait fonctionné, à peu près. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Eren ferma les yeux, respira profondément, puis les rouvrit. Demain il avait rendez-vous avec Levi à 8h. D'ici là, il devait faire le tri dans sa tête et décider quoi dire au psychiatre. Il reprit son service en étant efficace et souriant, mais il avait le cerveau en ébullition.

Il était de retour chez lui trois heures plus tard. Il passa devant le clic-clac de Mikasa le plus silencieusement possible. Il régla son réveil pour le lendemain et jura à voix basse en lisant le nombre d'heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait.

Moins de 4h de sommeil, il avait vu pire. Mais il avait aussi connu mieux. Il savait qu'il serait opérationnel pour le lendemain, mais il allait prendre cher ensuite.

Epuisé il s'endormit sans trop de problème en pensant tout de même à la discussion qui l'attendait. Il avait pris une décision. Il espérait juste que ça soit la bonne.

* * *

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, ... bref parlez moi, j'aime ça ^^ !

Merci à Kizzbloo pour la béta, sans elle ce chapitre n'aurait pas du tout la même tête !


	15. Remise en question

Réponse aux reviews :

\- Easyan : c'est pas grave que tu sois un peu en retard ! Déjà tu laisses ta petite review, comme d'hab' et ça fait tellement plaisir :) !

La conversation du début de chapitre, je t'avoue que même moi j'avais mal pour Eren en écrivant, mais c'est tellement marrant de le faire se sentir mal à l'aise... Je ne pouvais pas résister (mouahahaha) Si tu attends que ça pète, tu n'es pas la seule ! C'est vrai qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses en ce moment *essaye de prendre un air mystérieux et échoue lamentablement*

Pour la street cred d'Eren (en tout cas pour la clinique, on repassera, par contre MBB j'avoue qu'elle est indéniable) !

Le timing étais parfait ... le destin toussatoussa ^^ mais oui j'adore jouer avec les nerfs des gens. Je pense que je ne suis pas la seule ;) J'ai moi aussi trop hâte de dévoiler le tableau ! j'avoue que je suis trop contente de l'idée *rigole seule devant son ordi*

\- chatdecheshire1 : YEEES ! Un lecteur silencieux qui laisse une review *wooop woooop* Alors là je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi... Eren est très très con... Même lui je pense est d'accord sur ce point. Mais il aime se prendre la tête, alors sit back and enjoy comme on dis ;)

\- PanthèreRose2.0 : hahaha ta review m'a faite tellement rire que j'en ai mal au ventre ^^ (désolée que tu sois morte, j'espère que tu sera revenue à la vie pour ce chapitre) Je suis sure que tu n'es pas cinglée *tousse* Je suis trèèèès heureuse et flattée que m'aimes au point de me kidnapper (yandere ? meeeuuuh non) mais je préfèrerais rester chez moi... (please ? ;) ) Bon la baston... Totale crise de fangirl de ma part, 100% coupable ... du coup c'est contagieux, ceux qui lisent ce passage sont susceptibles d'avoir une crise à leur tour !

Pour Armin et Erwin : nope sorry ^^ et tu pourras trouver Erwin à la clinique, mais je te conseille ne pas pas y aller pour l'engueuler, tu pourrais ne jamais repartir ^^ ;)

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Remise en question

Eren fut réveillé par le cri de son alarme. Il chercha à tâtons son téléphone et appuya un peu au hasard sur l'écran, espérant faire taire cette sonnerie. Il lui fallait encore un peu de sommeil. Juste encore un peu.

Il fut de nouveau réveillé par le bruit sourd de leur porte qui se fermait brusquement. Il n'y avait donc pas moyen d'être tranquille ?! Mikasa avait la sale habitude de claquer les portes. Surtout celle de leur appartement, qui avait du mal à se fermer.

Il ouvrit les yeux, pris de panique. Mikasa était partie... C'était impossible, il ne s'était rendormi que cinq petites minutes ! Il saisit précipitamment son téléphone et se figea. Il était 7h27. Il lui restait moins d'une demi-heure pour se préparer et aller à la clinique. Il lui fallait 25 minutes de tram pour rejoindre son lieu de rendez-vous. Il était foutu.

Mais il était Eren Jaeger. Il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu. Il sauta hors de son lit, s'empêtrant dans les draps et s'étalant de tout son long sur le parquet de sa chambre.

« Merde ! Merde ! MERDE ! » s'exclama-t-il frustré en se relevant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il décida de sauter la douche et pris un gant de toilette. Visage, aisselles, parties intimes. L'essentiel était fait. Il prit ensuite en vitesse une barre protéinée aux fruits que sa sœur laissait trainer en vrac dans la cuisine puis un verre de jus d'orange.

Il attrapa son sac à dos qu'il avait laissé la veille en plan et claqua la porte de son appart. Il prit tout de même le temps de fermer à clé. Le quartier n'était pas des plus sûrs.

Il regarda son téléphone et jura. Il était déjà 7h35. S'il avait le prochain tram, il arriverait pile à l'heure. Il sprinta lorsqu'il le vit au bout de la rue. Le tram s'arrêta, laissant monter et descendre les passagers. En voyant les portes se refermer, il accéléra avec l'énergie du désespoir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant, celles-ci restèrent obstinément closes et le tram s'ébranla.

Eren laissa échapper un cri rageur, s'attirant les regards des passants. Il s'en foutait. Il se sentait mal en plus ! Il avait couru comme un fou avec rien dans le ventre. Il s'assit à l'arrêt et sortit de sa poche la barre de Mikasa. Il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne. Il se força à respirer profondément et grignota lentement la barre. Il regarda le panneau d'affichage. Putain, le prochain arrivait dans sept minutes.

Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit un peu mieux. Son léger vertige était passé et il avait retrouvé une respiration à peu près régulière. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire à Levi. Il appréhendait un peu la réaction du psychiatre. Même plus qu'un peu à vrai dire. Il avait peur de le mettre en colère, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se confronter à un Levi furieux. Surtout pas dès le matin.

Il soupira. De toute façon il n'avait pas trop le choix. Après hier soir, il ne se sentait pas de continuer à parler de sa vie comme ça avec Levi. Pas dans ces conditions. Il essaya de penser à autre chose quand il sentit un nœud se former au creux de son ventre. Il reçut alors un SMS de Connie lui demandant s'ils pouvaient se voir aujourd'hui car il voulait lui parler. Eren répondit aussitôt qu'il acceptait. Il voulait s'assurer que Connie ne ferait pas de gaffe au sujet de leurs arrangements. Ils fixèrent rendez-vous pour ce midi sur une place dans le mur Rose, à mi-chemin entre l'école de Connie et la clinique.

Eren entendit le tram arriver et se leva. Il allait être en retard d'au moins dix minutes. Durant le trajet il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Il aimait bien observer les gens dans les transports en commun. Imaginer où ils allaient, pourquoi ils faisaient ce trajet... Certains matins Eren avait plus d'imagination que d'autres. Aujourd'hui, les gens qu'il croisait avaient une vie plutôt normale.

Il n'avait pas vu passer le temps et fut surpris lorsqu'il arriva à son arrêt. Il se dressa brusquement de son siège et bondit vers les portes, bousculant quelqu'un au passage sans faire attention. Il courut ensuite vers le hall de la clinique, passa en trombe devant le bureau de l'accueil et arriva essoufflé devant le bureau de Levi. La porte était ouverte et Levi travaillait à son bureau. Il relava la tête en entendant la respiration saccadée d'Eren.

Ce dernier sentit son souffle se stopper malgré le fait qu'il avait tant besoin d'air. Mais la vision de Levi avec une paire de lunettes de vue à monture noire encadrant son visage fin et de ses yeux gris le regardant par dessus la monture faisait faire des ratés à son cœur. Comment une simple paire de lunettes pouvait rendre quelqu'un aussi sexy ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit Levi ? Eren était perdu dans ses pensées sans se rendre compte qu'il continuait de le fixer, immobile.

« Tu es déjà en retard, gamin. Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? » Le ton sec de Levi coupa net les réflexions du brun. Il rentra dans le bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui et s'avança.

« Tu portes des lunettes de vue. » Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à haute voix le brun.

« Quelle perspicacité Sherlock ! J'ai perdu mes lentilles… » expliqua tout de même Levi après s'être moqué de lui. Voyant qu'Eren restait debout Levi leva vers lui un regard interrogateur. Le gamin n'avait pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette. Il avait l'air constipé.

Voyant que Levi attendait qu'il prenne la parole Eren avala bruyamment sa salive et inspira un grand coup avant de commencer. Sa nervosité de toute à l'heure l'avait rattrapé.

« J'ai pris la décision d'arrêter la thérapie. Ou du moins de changer de psychiatre. » Ca y est, il avait lâché la bombe. Il observa la réaction de son interlocuteur avec appréhension. Mais Levi ne se mit pas en colère, contrairement à ce qu'il attendait. Il semblait plutôt... abattu ?

Le psychiatre le regarda sans comprendre. « Pourquoi ? On a fait des progrès, la dernière séance c'est plutôt bien passée et ta décision me semble un peu soudaine. Je ne refuse rien, c'est ton choix. Mais j'aimerais comprendre. » Levi s'efforçait de rester calme malgré le désarroi qu'il sentait au fond de lui. Pourquoi si soudainement Eren voulait changer ? Il s'était attaché à lui, dans un laps de temps très court, mais tout de même. Et puis il était compétent, il était sans doute le mieux placé pour aider Eren. Alors pourquoi celui-ci voulait être suivi par quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant d'ignorer qu'on ait couché ensemble » lâcha Eren d'une traite en détournant le regard. « Ca a biaisé notre relation, qui est loin de celle qu'entretiennent normalement un médecin et son patient. Tu m'avais averti au début, mais je pensais que ça irait. »

« Oui, d'accord. Mais pourquoi tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? Et puis notre relation patient-psychiatre n'est pas spécialement hors normes non plus... » Sur ce dernier point, Levi n'était pas du tout honnête. Après tout, il avait couché avec son patient, puis l'avait agressé à son travail avant de lui filer son numéro. Le pire, c'était qu'à chaque fois c'était lui qui avait dérapé. Jamais son patient.

« Levi »

L'intonation d'Eren fit penser à Levi qu'il valait mieux qu'il écoute le plus jeune attentivement, bien que ça soit déjà le cas avant.

« Je me suis rendu compte que je ne te connaissais pas du tout, alors que je pensais avoir une petite idée au moins de qui tu étais. Et toi, au contraire, je vais te raconter toute ma vie, tout ce que je pense. Tu vas tout savoir de moi. »

Eren soupira et marqua une pause. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment continuer, de savoir comment formuler au mieux ses pensées. Levi le regarda sans bouger, attendant la suite de ses explications. Eren était reconnaissant que le plus vieux n'essaie pas de l'interrompre. Il avait besoin de dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait.

« J'imagine que certains patients trouvent étrange de se confier sans réciproque et je sais bien que c'est tout à fait banal pour un psychiatre. Mais le fait est que, malgré ce que tu prétends, on n'a pas une relation normale. Je me suis rendu compte que j'attendais une forme d'honnêteté de ta part, alors que tu ne me la dois en aucun cas. Je pense qu'il faut que je recommence tout avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avec qui je n'ai aucune forme d'attachement. » La dernière phrase avait presque été murmurée et Eren en avait un peu honte. Mais il ne pouvait nier cette connexion qu'il ressentait avec Levi.

Levi fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette histoire d'honnêteté ? Bien sûr que certains patients avaient parlé de la même chose, de l'inégalité entre le fait qu'ils ne sachent rien de lui et que lui saches tout d'eux. Mais il trouvait toujours les mots pour leur expliquer, que leur relation n'était pas personnelle mais professionnelle et que donc il n'avait pas à savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui. Bien entendu, il mettait un peu plus les formes. Mais avec Eren, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Sans lui donner raison, leur relation était loin d'être simplement professionnelle. Ils avaient été intimes, rien qu'un peu, mais cela faisait toute la différence. Il choisit ses mots avec soin.

« Je n'ai jamais été malhonnête avec toi Eren. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire par ce décalage entre ce que je vais savoir sur toi et ce que tu sais déjà de moi. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi tu ne peux pas attendre de l'honnêteté de ma part. »

Eren avait l'air en colère. Levi ne comprenait pas pourquoi : il lui disait la simple vérité, mais étrangement, elle ne semblait pas satisfaire le jeune patient.

« Tu n'as peux être pas menti à proprement parler, mais tu n'as pas tout dis. Tu n'as pas dis toute la vérité. Même si tu n'as jamais dis que tu étais célibataire, tu n'as pas non plus précisé que tu étais en couple. »

Eren s'était levé et arpentait à présent la pièce en faisant de grands gestes. Levi observa avec une certaine fascination comment il avait changé du tout au tout et s'était énervé en quelques secondes. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop confus. Cependant, il hésitait à interrompre Eren dans son monologue de peur de l'énerver encore plus et de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il préféra donc attendre que le plus jeune se calme de lui-même.

Lorsqu'Eren s'arrêta, il regarda Levi et prit conscience du fait qu'il avait quitté brusquement sa place. Il respira un grand coup. Il se sentait frustré. Levi agissait comme s'il faisait un caprice de gamin, alors qu'il était en droit d'être en colère quand même !

Voyant qu'Eren s'était immobilisé, Levi saisit l'opportunité pour parler à son tour. De sa voix la plus calme et rassurante, il essaya d'apaiser Eren. « Je n'ai pas compris de quoi tu parlais Eren. Explique-toi plus clairement. Sur quoi est-ce que je ne t'aurais pas dis toute la vérité ? »

Le ton posé de Levi attisa encore plus la colère d'Eren. Il se sentait en infériorité face à Levi, qui restait de glace et maitre de ses émotions tandis que lui n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement. Il sentit la rage monter en lui, le submergeant jusqu'à l'explosion. Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

« Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais en couple quand on a couché ensemble. Au pire, ce n'est pas si grave ! Je me doute bien que certains sont en couple ! Mais après, quand on a parlé, tu n'as pas jugé utile de me le préciser ! En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me l'aurais dit ! Après tout, je ne suis qu'un vide-couille ! »

Il éclata d'un rire amer, la gorge nouée. Le dire à haute voix faisait mal, plus que quand il l'entendait dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

« T'espérais peut-être que je serais trop con pour ne pas penser ? Mais t'es pas mieux que tous les autres mecs mariés qui me sautent tranquillement et reviennent ensuite baiser leur bonne femme ! »

Levi le fixait bouche-bée. Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout Eren. Il était complètement débordé par ses émotions, au bord des larmes. Son regard papillonnait dans toutes les directions. Il tremblait. Levi voulait le calmer, le rassurer mais il savait que pour l'instant Eren ne se laisserait pas faire. Il lui en voulait. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Eren semblait croire qu'il était en couple et, manifestement, il avait du mal à gérer sa sexualité. Levi était un peu agacé par le manque de maturité d'Eren. Quand il en parlait, il avait l'air d'assumer totalement le fait de coucher à tout va, et c'était une bonne chose. Mais visiblement, ce n'était qu'une façade...

« Eren, écoute-moi d'accord ? Je ne pensais pas que tu te sentais aussi utilisé. Lorsque tu en parles, tu n'as pas l'air d'être dérangé par ce que les gens pensent de toi ou de tes activités nocturnes. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que, lorsque tu couches avec un mec rencontré juste un peu plus tôt dans un bar, ce n'est jamais du sérieux. Les deux partis sont consentants pour s'amuser un peu, mais ça s'arrête là. A chaque fois on prend ce dont on a besoin mais jamais je ne t'ai promis plus. Si tu as du mal à gérer ce genre de relation, tu n'as qu'à pas coucher avec des inconnus. Tu te fais du mal tout seul à continuer ce manège... Ne baise pas tout ce qui bouge si tu n'assumes pas derrière. »

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite avec dédain, sous le coup de la colère. Levi la regretta instantanément.

Eren avait reculé d'un pas et avait l'impression d'avoir été giflé. La phrase de Levi lui avait fait le même effet qu'une claque en pleine gueule. Il n'était pas une pute, il ne baisait pas tout ce qui bougeait. Mais les mots de Levi lui faisaient mal parce que, quelque part, ils contenaient un peu de vérité. Il détestait se sentir utilisé de la sorte, et pourtant, il continuait à coucher avec des mecs rencontrés en soirée... Il voulait plus, il voulait trouver quelqu'un …

Mais en aucun cas Levi n'avait le droit de le juger, de lui balancer avec autant de mépris qu'il n'avait qu'à ne pas être aussi facile. Et puis Levi lui avait quand même caché qu'il était en couple. Il n'avait même pas nié !

« Bravo Levi. »

Le ton d'Eren était très froid. Une rage contrôlée envahit son corps. Il était parfaitement calme, en contraste total avec l'adolescent agité qu'il était un peu plus tôt.

« Tu sais appuyer où ça fait mal. Je vois pourquoi tu es bon dans ton travail. Tu cernes très bien les gens. Mais je veux juste te poser une question : si je couche toujours avec une personne différente et que je récolte ton mépris, alors tu ne te méprises pas toi même ? De toute évidence ça n'étais pas ta première fois avec un homme, loin de là. Mais tu as quand même une copine, voire une fiancée... Mais toi aussi tu t'amuses bien la nuit, sauf que tu trompes une fille qui ne t'a rien demandé ! De nous deux, je sais qui est le pire... » Eren ricana en posant sur Levi un regard glacial. Ses yeux habituellement si lumineux étaient voilés par la colère.

Levi ne comprenait plus rien. Enfin si, il comprenait qu'Eren pensait qu'il était en couple avec une femme pour cacher son homosexualité et qu'il la trompait. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment cette idée ridicule était venue à l'adolescent. Il sentait l'irritation monter de plus en plus. Ce que disait Eren n'avait aucun sens et il commençait à en avoir marre de se faire engueuler sans raison...

« Tout d'abord, arrête de déformer mes propos. Je me fous du nombre de partenaires que tu as eu. C'est ridicule et ton attitude immature commence sérieusement à me faire chier. Ce que tu fais te rend malheureux, mais tu continues à faire n'importe quoi. Je suis là pour t'aider, mais tu ne me laisses pas m'expliquer. Tout ça parce que tu crois que je t'ai menti... Ta gueule ! Laisse-moi terminer ! » éclata Levi quand Eren tenta d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Et je ne suis pas en couple Eren. Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis cette idée à la con dans la tête mais Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. En. Couple. »

Eren fronça les sourcils, l'air méfiant. Puis il décida que ça ne lui suffisait pas.

« Je t'ai vu hier avec cette femme. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux... Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ou quoi ? »

Levi comprit tout à coup. Eren avait dû l'apercevoir avec son rendez-vous Tinder sur le chemin vers son appartement. Au moins, il pouvait se défendre maintenant. Comment Eren en avait-il déduis qu'il avait trompé cette femme avec lui ? Qu'il l'utilisait pour cacher son homosexualité ? Levi soupira. Il avait le sentiment que dissiper ce malentendu allait être long.

« Oui, tu m'as bien vu avec une femme hier soir. Je vais te raconter ma vie personnelle, parce que visiblement tu t'es fais un vrai film... Je veux que tu me laisses finir, d'accord ? Ne m'interrompt pas sinon je m'arrête là. Compris ? »

Eren fronça les sourcils, et hocha enfin la tête. Il lança un regard noir au psychiatre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait une explication convaincante.

« Bien, enchaina Levi. Donc cette femme que tu as vue avec moi hier était un rendez-vous Tinder. Je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'hier et c'était un plan cul. Je ne suis pas en couple et ne l'étais pas non plus le soir où on a couché ensemble. »

Levi avait débité toute l'histoire d'un coup, sous le regard abasourdi d'Eren, qui comprenait peu à peu sa méprise.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je parle de ma vie sexuelle à un patient » se lamenta finalement Levi en se massant les tempes.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Eren, qui restait à présent perplexe. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il puisse poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

Eren ne se fit pas prier. « Mais si tu es gay, pourquoi tu couches avec des femmes ? » Quand Eren se rendit compte de la question qu'il venait de poser, il sembla en saisir tout le ridicule. « Putain ! T'es bi ! Je suis trop con... »

Levi regarda Eren, médusé. Le gamin était vraiment lent sur certains points. Eren n'osait même plus le regarder en face, confus. Il était totalement à coté de la plaque. Des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, il avait honte. Il commença à rassembler ses affaires pour partir, mais Levi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Eren. » appela-t-il doucement.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction.

« Eren ! » cria-t-il.

Cela fit sursauter le brun, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux une seconde avant de détourner la tête. Des larmes coulaient à présent, laissant des traces humides sur ses joues rouges.

« Quoi ? » marmonna le brun.

Levi soupira dans sa tête. Il devait garder son calme et ne pas laisser l'attitude d'Eren lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? Tu crois que partir maintenant va arranger les choses ? »

Le ton de Levi était doux, il voulait le rassurer.

« Il faut qu'on parle un peu de ça. De ce que cette conversation a apporté. Juste pour résoudre la situation. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras toujours changer de psy ensuite. »

Eren se tenait à présent debout, dos à la porte. Il regardait Levi comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? Je t'ai pris pour un gros connard alors que tu n'avais rien fais. Je t'ai engueulé pour rien. Je me suis monté la tête tout seul. J'ai foiré. Et tu veux continuer à me parler ? »

Le ton du plus jeune montrait à quel point il ne pensait pas mériter quelqu'un qui l'écoute. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait était évidente.

Cela prit Levi légèrement au dépourvu. Bien sûr, pas entièrement : Levi Ackerman n'était jamais vraiment surpris.

« Eren… Ta réaction m'a soulé, c'est vrai, mais on n'est pas à la maternelle. Je ne vais pas arrêter de te parler pour quelque chose comme ça. Notre relation n'est peut-être pas une relation patient-psychiatre conventionnelle, mais je suis tout de même là pour t'aider. Assieds-toi si tu veux. »

Eren rejoignit son bureau et repris sa place sur le large fauteuil placé en face de Levi.

« Je veux tout d'abord te dire que si jamais tu sens que ton imagination part en couille encore une fois comme ça, parles-en moi. Si tu as des questions, des doutes, je pourrais y répondre. Bien sûr, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux savoir certaines choses de moi, et si c'est trop personnel, je ne te répondrais pas forcément. Mais au moins, parles-en au lieu de sauter aux conclusions et de débarquer pour me passer un savon dans mon propre bureau... »

Levi se permit un petit sourire amusé pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

De son coté le cerveau d'Eren fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il se rendait compte que ce que lui proposait le psychiatre était très rare. Il lui faisait un cadeau. Il ne s'engageait à rien, mais il était près à se livrer un peu pour que lui se sente plus à l'aise. Malgré ses réactions excessives, Levi ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il était même prêt à faire un effort.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Merci ? Mais on ne peut pas dire que cet arrangement va nous aider à avoir une relation plus conventionnelle... »

Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner raison au gamin. Il avait eu l'occasion rêvée de s'éloigner définitivement d'Eren lors de cette petite crise, mais il ne l'avait pas saisie. Bien au contraire, il avait ouvert la porte encore un peu plus grand à Eren en l'autorisant à lui poser des questions sur sa vie personnelle. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Etait-il maso ?

« Non, c'est sûr… » soupira Levi. « Mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne fais pas cet effort, je ne te reverrais pas dans mon bureau. Et je n'aime pas perdre un patient... Question de réputation professionnelle. » Oui, c'est ça. C'était pour sa réputation qu'il s'inquiétait. C'était ça le poids qu'il avait sentit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'Eren s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau.

« Mhh. » marmonna Eren. « Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pété un câble comme ça... Je me sens vraiment nul là. »

« Tu peux toujours décider de changer de psychiatre si la situation te met mal à l'aise » s'empressa de préciser Levi.

Il se retint de grimacer, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Après tout, il avait déjà pas mal avancé avec Eren. Cela serait compliqué pour le jeune brun de recommencer à zéro avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Non ! Pas du tout, ta proposition me convient et je te promets de ne pas en abuser. On revient à la normale. Comme avant. Parler avec toi me fait du bien et, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'ai envie de continuer. » Eren avait presque murmuré la dernière phrase, les joues légèrement rosies.

« Comme avant ? Tu es sûr Eren ? »

La voix de Levi indiquait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il affichait également un rare sourire en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais Eren était trop occupé à apprécier à quel point il était sexy pour s'en soucier.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. » Répondit Levi.

Le gamin était arrivé en retard, Levi aurait donc le droit de faire une allusion. Il regarda sa montre brièvement.

« Il reste un peu de temps pour cette séance, dit-il en changeant de sujet. Tu veux continuer, ou la reprogrammer pour plus tard ? »

« Non, le reste de la séance me va. » répondit Eren.

« Très bien. Comment se passe ton travail alors ? »

« Plutôt bien. Mon binôme est très sympathique et la patronne plutôt compréhensive. Par contre, je dirais que le cuistot a une case en moins. Il est très bavard mais peut parfois être mystérieux. Ou alors complètement sénile, je ne sais pas encore. »

« Si tu parle de Pixis, je le connais depuis un bout de temps. Et je n'ai jamais pu dire non plus... Je pense qu'il est un mix des deux. » Déclara Levi, blasé. « Sinon, des côtés négatifs dans ton boulot ? C'est bien de voir les choses positivement mais s'il y a des choses qui te contrarient, n'hésite pas à en parler. »

« Eh bien, c'est vrai que parfois les clients peuvent être très exigeants. Voire même fous ! Par exemple lors de mon premier jour, un client m'a attaqué dans les cuisines. Tu y crois ? Mais bon, heureusement, je sais me défendre. » Eren avait retrouvé le sourire. Levi était rassuré.

« C'est scandaleux ! Certaines personnes n'ont vraiment aucune éducation. » répliqua-t-il de façon faussement indignée.

La séance se termina très vite. Levi raccompagna Eren jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et lui sera la main. Il se rendit compte après coup qu'il avait oublié de donner un prochain rendez-vous à Eren. Tant pis. Il allait devoir lui envoyer un message ou l'appeler...

Il repensa aussi au retard d'Eren. Il savourait déjà à l'avance le moment où il lâcherait la petite allusion, quand Eren s'y attendrait le moins. Il décida de laisser de coté ses pensées pour se concentrer.

\- oOoOoOo -

Eren attendait, nerveux, sur un banc de la place. Il regardait sans les voir les pigeons qui déambulaient bêtement en quête de miettes. Soudain, une ombre se dressa devant lui. Il se leva et serra brièvement la main de la personne en face de lui.

« - Salut Connie. Ca va ? »

\- Ca va super ! Ecoute, je voulais te parler du fait que tu connaisses Sasha et tout... commença-t-il.

\- Ah, soupira Eren soulagé, pareil pour moi. Je t'avoue que j'ai grave flippé quand je t'ai reconnu. Je pense que ça tombe sous le sens, mais j'aimerais que tu gardes le deal pour toi. Que tu n'en parles pas à Sasha…

\- Justement, répondit Connie en ayant l'air soulagé lui aussi. Sasha n'est pas du tout au courant de mes activités et, honnêtement, je pense arrêter. Je n'ai plus besoin d'autant d'argent, donc plus besoin de dealer. Et aussi gnangnan que ça puisse l'être, j'aime vraiment Sasha et je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir si elle apprend que je deal.

\- Non c'est pas neu-neu, le défendit Eren. Ca prouve que t'es quelqu'un de bien, Connie. Sasha est une fille super, tu as raison de faire attention à elle.

\- Merci. Je sais qu'elle est extra. Je fais ce que je peux pour être à la hauteur ! Mais j'ai une question pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas y répondre je comprendrais. »

Connie semblait mal à l'aise, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« - Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis dans le groupe de Sasha ? Le coupa Eren, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Hein ? Non ! Tu m'en parleras si tu veux, mais c'est beaucoup trop personnel. Je sais respecter l'intimité des gens. Même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je sais reconnaître les choses sérieuses ! C'est juste..., je voulais savoir si tu allais continuer à fumer... Ce ne sont absolument pas mes affaires, mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas. Ca ne peut pas être bon pour toi...

\- Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, commença Eren. Mais merci de t'en inquiéter. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un dealer qui dit à son client d'arrêter pour sa santé ! Plaisanta le brun. Mais pour répondre quand même à ta question, j'ai presque totalement arrêté. Je craque parfois... Mais sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai énormément ralentis sur ma conso depuis le début de ma thérapie...

\- Que veux-tu, je suis un saint ! Mais plus sérieusement, c'est super Eren ! Si jamais tu sens que tu vas craquer, tu peux m'en parler. Je ne sais pas si d'autres sont au courant mais en tout cas, je peux t'aider si tu veux.

\- Merci Connie. »

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et décidèrent de manger dans un fast-food pas loin. Il faisait froid dehors et décembre approchait à grands pas. Ils ne voulaient pas rester dans le froid plus longtemps que nécessaire.

* * *

Bon voilà ! Ils ont parlé et tout vas bien... Pour combien de temps ? Suspense ... *essaye de faire un mouvement de sourcils et fait juste une tête bizarre*

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez (bon ou mauvais, j'aime toujours lire vos retours)

Merci à Kizzbloo qui a tout relus et corrigé et qui est géniale. Vous pouvez lui dire merci aussi pour l'illu ! C'est elle qui l'a faite également... Trop de love 3 !


	16. Surprise

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Eiko-sora-chan : haaa leur relation va continuer d'évoluer c'est sur, comme elle le fait depuis le début, mais cela va prendre du temps... J'ai envie que ça reste quand même plausible et pour l'instant Eren et Levi n'ont presque aucune raison de se jeter l'un sur l'autre ^^ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la première à avoir envie qu'ils le fassent ! Donc je travaille pour qu'ils en arrivent là, mais il faut de la patience ;)

\- Sushiie : Merci ta review fait trop plaisir ! Savoir que j'ai réussi à rendre les personnages attachants c'est le meilleur compliment que quelqu'un puisse me faire ^^ Et puis oui,je voulais à tout prix éviter les clichés sur les maladies mentales, contente d'y être parvenue ! (J'ai fais quelques recherches quand même pour savoir un minimum de quoi je parlais, notamment pour Krista)

\- Oroszlan : Merci ! Franchement, savoir que quelqu'un trouve mon travail drôle me fait très plaisir, parce que même moi quand je me relis je me dis que cette blague était de trop ! Mais je les garde toujours au final, parce qu'il n'y a jamais assez de blagues nulles et de jeux de mots ^^

\- let'srunaway1806 : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Whaou que tu ai dévoré le tout en un après midi est impressionnant ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :)

\- Lerugamine : Torturer ce petit Eren est ma passion ! *mouahahaha* j'avoue que le voir sauter de scénario catastrophe à un autre, et tirer des conclusions hâtives est très drôle ... Je m'amuse comme je peux OK ?

\- xxtremflenoxx : Respire, voilà ça va mieux ? ;) ! Une suite est prévue ^^ je n'ai pas de planning régulier mais j'essaye de poster au moins deux fois par mois !

\- D4rk Lili : Et bien, bienvenue alors ! :) Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi sur le fair qu'Eren est particulièrement con dans ce chapitre ^^ le terme bras cassés pour les deux me semble tout à fait approprié, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux ! Et en plus il est drôle...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Surprise

Eren peignait depuis déjà longtemps. Il ne savait plus depuis quand. Des coups de brosse par-ci par-là, étalant du noir, du vert, du gris par endroit pour former des feuilles, de l'herbe, de la pierre, des visages. Des gens. Ses camarades.

Il considérait les gens du groupe comme des amis en devenir. Il les aimait bien et il s'entendait déjà très bien avec certains, comme Marco et Sasha. Ils parlaient beaucoup sur leur conversation de groupe en ligne, avec leurs visiteurs post-séance. C'était plus comme une bande d'amis qu'un groupe de soutien, et il le préférait de cette façon.

Il avait presque fini. Il recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, puis soupira. Il n'était pas encore satisfait, il manquait quelque chose. Il regarda avec attention les détails pour voir ce qu'il aurait pu oublier, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Il n'avait oublié aucun élément... Non. Plutôt quelqu'un. Sans plus réfléchir, il esquissa une silhouette dans le fond et y ajouta quelques détails. Une chevelure noire, des yeux perçants. Il avait ça place après tout, il faisait partie de ce monde lui aussi.

Après avoir fignolé la dernière touche, il posa ses pinceaux. Eren les nettoya avec attention et rangea ses affaires. Il enleva ensuite son T-shirt trop grand qui lui servait à peindre. Le chant des oiseaux lui parvint doucement aux oreilles. Il regarda par la fenêtre et ne fut que peu surpris de voir que le soleil faisait déjà son apparition.

Il ne faisait pas l'ouverture aujourd'hui mais il avait passé toute la nuit à peindre. Heureusement, Mikasa dormit chez Jean, sinon il n'aurait jamais fini à temps. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il allait bien. Il n'était pas si fatigué mais il décida de se coucher, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller mais son cerveau ne voulait pas se déconnecter. Est-ce que les autres allaient apprécier son cadeau ? Est-ce que c'était trop ? Ils allaient peut-être le prendre pour un obsessionnel...

Il repensa aussi à l'appel de Levi de la veille. Ce dernier avait oublié de lui redonner un rendez-vous lors de leur dernière séance un peu mouvementée. Et c'est lui qui l'avait appelé depuis sa ligne personnelle. Eren savait que ce n'était pas la norme, c'était certain, mais il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Etait-ce par commodité ? Ou Levi voulait-il se rapprocher de lui ? Mais si oui, pourquoi ? Levi n'avait visiblement pas de soucis pour trouver des partenaires. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais dans quel but ?

Eren se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, poussait puis rabattait la couette sur lui. Après une heure de questions sans queue ni tête et des réponses plus folles les unes que les autres, il s'endormit.

\- oOoOoOo -

Eren ne commençait qu'à midi mais il sortit de son sommeil de lui même, bien avant son réveil. Malgré le fait qu'il avait dormi moins de trois heures, il se sentait en pleine forme. Il décida de faire un peu le ménage dans la cuisine et de ranger un peu l'appartement. Pour une fois, Mikasa sera contente quand elle rentrera.

Il fut bientôt l'heure de partir. Il allait devoir prendre sa peinture au boulot car il enchainait tout l'aprem' avant la séance de ce soir. Il n'aurait pas le temps de repasser chez lui pour la prendre, mais il se voyait mal l'amener dans la salle de pause. Il décida d'envoyer un texto à sa sœur pour lui demander si elle voulait bien la lui rapporter.

Après quelques minutes, elle lui confirma qu'elle pouvait la lui redonner vu qu'elle allait voir Armin et Jean aujourd'hui.

Une fois ce problème réglé, Eren rassembla ses affaires, dont sa chemise de rechange, puis partit en claquant la porte. Un des voisins tapa sur le mur, agacé. Eren s'en alla en ricanant. Ses voisins adoraient râler, mais ils s'entendaient bien au fond.

Il se rappela aussi qu'il devait confirmer l'horaire du rendez-vous avec Levi demain. Après s'être souvenu du malaise de la première conversation il décida qu'il préférait de loin envoyer un SMS, même si c'était beaucoup moins pro...

SMS à Levi – 11:23

C ok pour le rdv samedi a 15h

Il se demanda si Levi n'allait pas lui faire regretter d'une façon ou d'une autre l'utilisation du texto pour confirmer un rendez-vous mais il avait décidément trop la flemme d'appeler.

Au cours de son trajet, il eut la surprise de sentir son téléphone vibrer. Il crut d'abord que Levi lui avait répondu, mais c'était la conversation de groupe. Il avait prévenu qu'il allait amener sa surprise ce soir et tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Ceux qui ne seraient pas présents demandaient à ce qu'une photo soit envoyée. Eren en fit la promesse et rangea son portable.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la clinique, son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien Levi qui lui avait répondu.

SMS de Levi – 11:46

Un texto ? Tu ne pouvais pas appeler ? Je ne suis pas ton pote Eren...

Eren se sentit un peu gêné. C'est vrai qu'un SMS était assez familier, mais il détestait vraiment appeler les gens ! Et encore plus Levi. Mais visiblement, que ça soit en personne, au téléphone ou par SMS, il arrivait à le mettre mal à l'aise en toutes circonstances. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un nouveau message.

SMS de Levi – 11:47

Et si tu m'en envoies d'autres, fais au moins l'effort d'écrire tes mots en entier gamin... Ton orthographe est dégueulasse, ça pique les yeux !

Eren était un peu perdu. Levi lui reprochait de lui envoyer un message, mais ensuite lui demandait de ne pas faire de faute dans les suivants. Son téléphone sonna une troisième fois. Nouveau message de Levi.

SMS de Levi – 11:48

Je sais que de toute façon tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête et que tu continueras de m'envoyer des textos. Donc j'essaie de limiter les dégâts.

Eren sourit. Levi avait dû se rendre compte que son message était contradictoire. Il avait un peu raison tout de même, Eren aurait sans doute continué à envoyer des SMS quand ça l'arrangeait.

Eren poussa la porte du Titan et salua Nanaba ainsi que le duo qui allait bientôt finir. Il rejoignit Moblit dans le coin de pause, se changea rapidement et enfila son tablier. Il entama son service avec énergie, tout en souriant. Les clients laissaient des pourboires et partaient toujours en le remerciant pour sa bonne humeur et sa conversation.

Apparemment, selon un couple, il y avait de moins en moins de gens aimables et cela leur faisait plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec les employés.

Eren n'avait pas l'impression d'être particulièrement enjoué ou aimable mais empochait les pourboires et acceptait les compliments avec le sourire.

Après le rush du midi, il prit sa pause dans les cuisines avec Pixis.

« Alors Eren ? Qu'est ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? Une petite amie ? » s'enquit le vieux avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Eren rigola nerveusement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. « Heu non pas vraiment. » Il décida de changer un peu de sujet. « Je suis de si bonne humeur que ça ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression mais les clients m'ont aussi fait la remarque. »

« Ha si mon gars ! Tu rayonnes, d'ailleurs c'est presque fatiguant » plaisanta Pixis. « Mais ça change de Mina, la serveuse précédente que tu remplaces. J'ai pour principe de ne jamais dire du mal des gens, mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. » L'air sombre qu'il affichait étonna Eren, habitué à l'apparence joviale du vieil homme.

« Elle n'était pas très aimée j'ai l'impression... » réfléchit Eren à voix haute en repensant aux réactions de son groupe quand il avait mentionné son nouveau boulot.

Pixis avait tourné sa tête vers lui et le fixait, interrogateur. Eren se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas mentionner que son groupe de thérapie lui avait parlé indirectement de l'ancienne serveuse. Il décida de mentir. « Moblit m'en a vaguement parlé et m'a dit qu'il préférait travailler avec moi »

Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge car Moblit avait bien dit qu'il aimait mieux bosser avec lui qu'avec sa partenaire précédente. Eren en avait déduis tout seul qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui avait tant marqué le groupe de soutien.

Pixis hocha la tête gravement. Il semblait l'avoir cru.

La tête d'Eren se remplissait vite de questions concernant cette fille et ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à qui que ce soit en remuant des souvenirs désagréables, mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester dans l'ignorance.

Il décida d'interroger la seule personne qui savait mais qui n'était pas directement impliquée. Cette personne, par pure coïncidence, était Levi.

SMS à Levi – 14:42

Je peux te demander qqchose ?

SMS de Levi – 14:42

Ton orthographe ? Mais vas-y, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en empêcher...

SMS à Levi – 12:43

Je savais pas que t'étais un grammar nazi ! Mais je voulais savoir ce k'il c passé avec Mina et le groupe. J'ose pas demander aux autre.

Levi ne lui répondit pas et Eren devait reprendre son service. Il rangea donc son téléphone, déçu. Il continua de discuter avec les clients et retrouva bien vite son état d'esprit positif. Avant qu'il s'en aperçoive, il fut l'heure d'aller à la réunion. Il enleva donc rapidement son tablier et dis au revoir à Moblit, Nanaba et Pixis. Il consulta rapidement son téléphone, espérant que Levi lui avait répondu. Mais il n'y avait que des notifications et aucun nouveau message.

Il retrouva Mikasa dans le hall de la clinique. Elle lui tendit son grand sac noir dans lequel il transportait ses peintures et, machinalement, elle essaya de remettre ses mèches rebelles en ordre.

« Mika ! » s'indigna Eren en s'écartant. Il savait que sa sœur ne faisait pas toujours attention, mais il n'avait plus 10 ans... Il la laissa dans le hall avec Jean et Armin, puis se dirigea vers le service de psychiatrie.

Il se précipita vers la salle et arriva en même temps qu'Hanji qui, elle aussi, n'était pas tout à fait à l'heure. Ils se saluèrent puis prirent place. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que Krista, Marco et lui. Sasha viendrait ensuite avec Connie, Ymir, Mikasa, Jean et Armin pour les voir et diner avec eux.

Hanji observait la charge d'Eren avec curiosité et son visage expressif ne masquait absolument pas son impatience à savoir ce que le sac contenait. Marco et Krista cachaient un peu mieux leur intérêt mais Eren n'avait pas l'intention de les faire attendre plus longtemps.

« Hanji, les autres savaient, mais aujourd'hui j'apporte ma contribution à la décoration de la pièce ! » s'exclama Eren, très content de présenter sa surprise.

Le visage d'Hanji s'éclaira. Elle attendait qu'Eren participe à ce projet, signe de son intégration au groupe. Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire.

« Je me suis aperçu qu'il manquait un élément indispensable de la culture actuelle : Harry Potter ! Il y a le Seigneur des Anneaux, Star Wars, mais pas Harry Potter quoi ! Mais je ne voulais pas simplement apporter un poster. Et comme je dessine et je peins, j'ai eu cette idée. »

Eren marqua une pause, manquant soudainement de confiance en lui. Et s'ils n'aimaient pas ? S'ils pensaient qu'il voulait se faire mousser avec son tableau à la con ? Quand il croisa les regards bienveillants de Krista et Marco, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas de raison de douter. Il continua avec assurance et un sourire aux lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de quelque chose qu'il aimait.

« J'ai décidé de transporter le groupe de soutien dans l'univers d'Harry Potter ! » A la fin de sa phrase Eren sortit son tableau du sac et le montra aux autres.

Tout le groupe y était représenté, comme une sorte de mélange entre une photo de classe et celle d'une bande de potes. Eren était très content de l'ambiance qu'il avait réussi à rendre. Tout à gauche se tenait Hanji, en prof, avec un drôle de chapeau sur la tête et l'air de se retenir de pouffer de rire. Puis arrivait Marco, en uniforme de Poufsouffle. Eren avait choisit de le représenter comme il était actuellement, avec sa brûlure. Il avait hésité mais ne regrettait pas son choix. Sasha, portant les couleurs de Gryffondor, se tenait à coté de lui, avec son grand sourire et ses éternelles Dr. Martens. Elle le tenait par les épaules et sautait sur place. Elle serrait également Krista contre elle, qui faisait aussi partie des Poufsouffles. Elle avait l'air d'être un peu écrasée par Sasha mais heureuse tout de même. Eren était à sa gauche, dans son uniforme de Gryffondor. Il avait hésité à se représenter sur sa peinture, mais il faisait partie du groupe après tout. A côté de lui, il y avait Reiner, chez Serpentard, qui essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Annie. Cette dernière, elle aussi de la même maison, détournait la tête d'un air blasé.

Eren avait le sentiment d'avoir correctement transposé les personnalités des membres du groupe, mais il avait peur que cela ne plaise pas forcément. Il regarda avec attention les visages des personnes présentes dans la pièce, attendant des réactions.

Soudain, Krista se leva de son pouf et l'enlaça. Eren fut un peu surpris car jamais il n'avait été particulièrement affectueux physiquement avec elle. Toutefois il retourna le geste d'affection. Après un bref instant, Krista s'écarta et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Eren, tu as pris le temps de penser à nous, de faire ce tableau… c'est tellement gentil ! Tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps mais que tu fasses quelque chose comme ça... Et puis tu as beaucoup de talent, vraiment ! On nous reconnaît parfaitement. C'est vraiment adorable ! » Krista n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de parler avec les yeux brillants.

Marco arriva sur le côté et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Eren.

« Merci Eren. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi... Déjà, je suis super fan d'Harry Potter et je suis un Poufsouffle à 100% ! Mais le plus important, c'est que je n'ai jamais pris de photo ou d'image de moi avec cette tête. J'avais peur. Et tu l'as fait, et je n'ai pas l'air d'un monstre déformé. J'ai l'air d'être moi. » Le sourire de Marco à cet instant aurait même attendri Satan en personne.

Krista vit le grand brun ému et décida de lui faire un câlin. Eren vit à quel point sa surprise avait fait plaisir et une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Il était fier de lui et heureux de voir les autres heureux aussi.

Hanji, quant à elle, examinait avec attention la toile. Elle ne dit rien mais quand elle se retourna vers Eren, elle le fixa avec un air étrange presque dément. Eren eut un peu peur, mais il commençait à être habitué aux excentricités de la psychologue. Il resta donc à sa place, attendant calmement qu'elle explose. Ce ne fut pas très long.

« Whoua ! Eren ! » S'écria Hanji. « Tu savais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Poudlard ? Bien sûr, j'aurais été à Serdaigle. J'aurais peut-être fait du Quidditch... J'aurais eu mes ASPIC avec brio. Puis travaillé au ministère de la magie ou à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas encore décidé... Tu as fais un excellent boulot ! Et est-ce que c'est Levi au fond dans la galerie, qui nous regarde comme un vieux pervers ? » Elle passait d'une idée à l'autre très rapidement et Eren n'arrivait pas à suivre. Mais la dernière phrase le fit blanchir.

« Euh oui c'est lui, mais il ne nous regarde pas comme un pervers ! C'est juste que je voulais le représenter vu qu'il fait partie de ma thérapie. Mais comme il ne s'occupe pas des autres, je ne voulais pas le mettre avec tout le monde. Donc il est au fond. » Eren essayait d'expliquer son raisonnement sous les regards attentifs de ses amis et d'Hanji.

Hanji hocha la tête en continuant d'observer la silhouette au fond, l'air songeuse. Au bout d'un moment elle frappa dans ses mains.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais on n'est pas là pour compter les petits pois, les enfants ! »

Eren était presque sûr qu'Hanji venait d'inventer cette expression, et vu le regard que lui lança Marco, celui-ci devait penser la même chose.

La séance fut un peu plus courte que d'habitude, vu leur nombre restreint. Ils prirent donc le temps à la fin d'accrocher correctement le tableau d'Eren et d'envoyer une photo du résultat final sur la conversation. Sasha disait qu'elle voulait le voir en vrai, et cinq minutes plus tard, elle débarquait dans la salle.

« Coucou Hanji ! Je viens voir le truc d'Eren. » Déclara-t-elle sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir. Elle regarda le tableau, puis Eren, et de nouveau le tableau. Ses yeux firent plusieurs allers-retours. Elle avait l'air surprise.

« T'es sûr que c'est toi qui a fait ça ? C'est super bien fait ! » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés d'un air suspicieux.

Eren allait ouvrir la bouche pour confirmer quand Sasha l'interrompit en éclatant de rire.

« Non, mais je rigole. Je te crois. T'as trop géré ! Déjà merci de m'avoir mise chez Gryffondor, c'est ma maison préférée. Et puis tu m'as faite avec mes Doc's, c'est trop la classe ! » Elle poussa un petit cri aigu en sautillant sur place. C'était digne des pires clichés mais elle s'en fichait, Sasha avait appris à ignorer le regard des autres. Elle remercia Eren d'un bref câlin et alla chercher Connie qui attendait devant les portes. Krista fit également signe à Ymir de venir pour voir. Armin et Jean entrèrent également. Ils le félicitèrent tous pour le tableau et même Jean lâcha du bout des lèvres un 'pas mal Jaeger'. Seule Mikasa restait à la porte, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Eren la prit par la main et la traina vers les autres pour faire les présentations.

« Krista, Marco, Sasha, voici ma sœur Mikasa. Mikasa, voici Krista, Sasha et Marco. Je crois qu'Armin t'a déjà présenté Connie et Ymir. »

Mikasa fit un signe de la main, agrémenté d'un petit 'salut' et d'un léger sourire. Eren appréciait l'effort de sa sœur. Souvent, elle se contentait de hocher la tête et de partir sans dire un mot.

Tous lui répondirent à leur habitude, avec entrain et en souriant. Marco semblait un peu en retrait. Il était timide après tout. Après avoir dit au revoir à Hanji, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cafétéria. Mikasa passait son bras autour de la taille de Jean, Ymir tenait la main de Krista et Sasha était sur le dos de Connie. Eren se retrouvait donc avec Marco et Armin. Marco restait silencieux et avait l'air pensif. Eren allait lui demander pourquoi lorsqu'il reçut un nouveau message. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone. C'était bien Levi. Il se dépêcha de verrouiller l'écran afin qu'Armin ne le voie pas. Ce petit fouineur avait l'habitude de regarder les portables des autres dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Il traina des pieds pour essayer de laisser Armin et Marco continuer devant, mais avancer plus lentement qu'un mec avec la jambe brulée s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Eren s'arrêta donc pour refaire son lacet.

SMS de Levi – 19:56

Putain ! Orthographe Eren ! Sinon je te jure que je ne te réponds plus ! Au moins arrête les 'c' et les 'k'…

SMS de Levi – 19:56

Je ne peux pas t'en parler car la confidentialité s'applique, même si ce n'étaient pas mes patients. Parles-en à Annie, mais mets les formes. Ca n'a pas été facile. Et évite d'en parler à Krista.

Les explications de Levi n'éclaircissaient pas vraiment les choses, mais au moins il savait à qui en parler pour avoir des réponses. Mais l'utilisation du pluriel pour les patients le surprit, il y avait donc plusieurs personnes impliquées et pas seulement cette Mina ?

SMS à Levi – 19:57

Merci pour ta réponse. Promis je ferais des efforts pour l'orthographe. A demain

Il avait un peu poussé pour la dernière phrase mais fut surpris de recevoir une réponse.

SMS de Levi – 19:58

A demain gamin

Eren sourit et rattrapa ses amis. Ils mangèrent tous à la cafet' dans la bonne humeur. Connie et Sasha amusaient tout le monde en se disputant au sujet de la meilleure sauce pour aller avec les frites.

Mikasa se tenait à coté de Jean et discutait à voix basse avec lui. Il semblait mal à l'aise et n'arrêtait pas de jeter de rapides coups d'œil vers la sortie. Cela énerva Eren mais il se retint d'intervenir. Ca ne le concernait pas après tout. Mikasa sembla le remarquer également car elle donna un coup de coude à Jean pour avoir son attention.

Eren se trouvait à coté d'Armin et en face de Marco. Il décida de questionner le petit blond sur un sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Armin, qu'est ce que tu penses d'Erwin ? » demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc.

Armin termina calmement d'avaler sa bouchée et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux bleus clairs l'analysaient, cherchant le raisonnement derrière cette question inattendue.

« C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, que je respecte beaucoup. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour lui ? Le taquina Eren. C'est con que tu aies des vues sur un type hétéro, mais bon, ça arrive aux meilleurs... »

Armin le regarda avec un sourire amusé. Il avait l'air de savoir quelque chose. Eren se rendit compte qu'Armin avait le dessus sur cette conversation, et que c'était à son tour de se faire embêter. Ce petit génie arrivait toujours à tourner la situation à son avantage …

« J'avoue qu'Erwin est pas mal, aussi bien son physique que sa personnalité. Mais non, je n'ai pas de vue sur lui. Quoiqu'un peu au début. Il est vraiment intelligent et j'ai eu un petit crush, mais c'est vite passé. Je trouve que la différence d'âge est trop importante et je préfère m'investir dans une relation avec quelqu'un de mon âge. » Il reprit une bouchée de son plat et la mâcha tranquillement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Eren avec un sourire conspirateur qui annonçait des ragots. « Et puis Erwin est gay. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Il avait appris à ne pas juger de l'orientation sexuelle des gens selon leur apparence, mais il dut avouer qu'il était surpris pour Erwin.

« Mais non ! Comment tu le sais ? » s'enquit-il

Ce fut Marco qui répondit à sa question. Lui aussi semblait aimer les commérages. « Presque tout le monde dans cet hôpital sait qu'il est sorti avec Ackerman quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Hanji a la fâcheuse habitude d'étaler la vie des ses amis un peu partout dans l'hôpital. Comme je suis ici depuis un moment, je suis au courant de pas mal de choses. » Termina d'expliquer Marco. Ses yeux, auparavant sombres étaient à présent éclairés. Il semblait impatient d'en dire plus.

Eren ne savait pas trop quoi penser... Erwin et Levi ?! Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Les deux semblaient simplement amis. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre eux.

« Smith n'a jamais été avec quelqu'un depuis. Enfin pas que je sache. Je pense qu'il est toujours amoureux du docteur Ackerman et qu'il attend une occasion. » Poursuivit Marco, à fond dans les ragots.

Cette phrase éveilla l'intérêt d'Eren. Il écouta plus attentivement. Quant à Armin, il secouait la tête en signe de désaccord.

« Non, c'est lui qui a présenté Petra à Levi. S'il était encore amoureux il ne l'aurait pas fait. »

« Peut être qu'il voulait juste que Levi soit heureux, même si c'était sans lui... » La voix de Marco avait flanché sur la fin. Eren avait l'impression qu'il ne parlait plus vraiment d'Erwin, mais une question plus importante se rappela à lui.

« Attendez … Levi est sorti avec Petra ? Mais what ?! » s'écria Eren.

Toute la table l'avait entendu et le regardait à présent. Il gigota sur sa chaise en attendant qu'il se passe un truc. Finalement, les autres reprirent leurs conversations respectives. Armin sourit à Eren.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? » demanda-t-il.

Son air faussement innocent mit en marche toutes les alarmes d'Eren. Armin était redoutable. Il choisit la carte de l'humour. Il savait s'en servir après tout.

« Mon chou ! Mais tu sais bien que j'adore les ragots. Comment faire ma diva gay sans quelques commérages ? » Fit Eren de sa voix la plus nasillarde en agitant son poignet. « Plus sérieusement, je te questionne sur ta vie sentimentale et je me retrouve avec des scoops sur mon psy ! Que demande le peuple ? » Continua Eren.

Armin lui sourit et Marco continua.

« Oui, il est sorti avec Petra il y a deux ans je crois. Un peu moins peut-être. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, quand Hanji parlait avec Smith, c'était Ackerman qui l'aurait larguée alors qu'elle était enceinte. » Marco secoua la tête, visiblement écœuré de l'attitude du psychiatre.

Eren était persuadé que Levi n'avait pas rompu avec une femme enceinte, mais il se dit qu'ouvrir sa bouche pour le défendre serait inutile et sans doute un peu étrange.

« Non elle n'était pas enceinte, rectifia Armin. Mais ils parlaient d'enfants et je crois que Levi n'en voulait pas. Il y a des désaccords qu'un couple ne peut pas surmonter. » Termina-t-il avec sagesse.

Eren se perdait dans ses pensées. Et si Levi avait encore des sentiments pour Petra ou Erwin ? S'il essayait désespérément d'oublier Petra et qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir fondé une famille avec elle ? Elle pouvait lui offrir des enfant, et de ce qu'il en avait vu, elle avait l'air de l'épouse idéale. Ou peut être, qu'au contraire, Petra ou Erwin attendaient que Levi soit célibataire et prêt pour une relation sérieuse pour revenir vers lui. Eren se rendit compte que cela ne le concernait en rien et qu'il devait arrêter de se soucier de la vie sentimentale de son psy.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche de sweat. Il regarda et fut surpris de voir un message privé d'Annie. Il ouvrit la conversation et tomba sur un message très long et pas très aimable. Elle lui demandait s'il comptait s'intégrer en essayant de les amadouer avec un tableau. Le ton était très froid et Eren ne comprit pas pourquoi. Annie avait toujours été réservée avec lui, mais jamais aussi froide et impolie.

Il se tourna vers Armin pour lui demander un avis. Mais ce dernier était déjà penché sur son épaule, en train de lire la fin du message. Armin lui fit ensuite signe de se lever, et de le suivre. Une fois un peu à l'écart, ils s'assirent de nouveau à une table.

« Ne lui en veut pas Eren, commença Armin. J'avoue que ce message n'est pas très sympa, surtout après le temps et l'effort que tu as mis dans ta surprise pour eux. Mais Annie a ses raisons. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve, mais je comprends. »

« Tu la connais si bien que ça ? Tu n'en parles jamais. » remarqua Eren.

« J'aime bien discuter avec elle. C'est quelqu'un de très intéressant et d'intelligent. » Armin souriait sans s'en rendre compte, mais Eren le remarqua. Il se promit de cuisiner son ami plus tard.

« Mais je fais quoi là ? Je ne peux pas juste la fermer et baisser la tête ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« Je ne te demande pas de faire une telle chose, répliqua Armin. Mais il faut que tu t'expliques avec elle, calmement. Si vous en parlez, je pense que ça peut s'arranger. » Armin avait vraiment l'air soucieux.

Eren décida de faire un effort, mais il devait savoir quelque-chose avant. « Est ce que ça a un rapport avec Mina et d'autres anciens patients ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

« Tu es au courant ? Alors tu dois comprendre le problème de confiance d'Annie. Soit patient. »

Eren secoua la tête de droite à gauche. « Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais juste que Mina travaillait au Titan et est partie de la ville. Je ne sais rien d'autre. Quand j'ai demandé à Levi, il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas m'en parler et m'a suggéré d'en discuter directement avec Annie, mais en faisant attention. »

« Levi ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? D'habitude, il préfère que ses patients l'appellent Docteur Ackerman. Cette familiarité ne lui ressemble pas...

Eren avait merdé et en beauté. « Il a perdu un pari avec Hanji. Selon elle, quand ils travaillent avec des jeunes, la distance entre le patient et le thérapeute devrait être un peu réduite. Il n'était pas d'accord mais je ne sais pas comment, elle a réussi à l'obliger d'adopter sa méthode. Maintenant j'ai le droit de l'appeler par son prénom. Et puis lui il m'appelle bien gamin dès qu'il peu... » bouda Eren.

L'explication semblait plausible car Hanji avait vraiment développé cette théorie, et les deux semblaient parier assez souvent. Armin sembla le croire sans problème car il revint au sujet principal.

« Demande à Annie si elle veut bien t'en parler. Je sais qu'elle revient demain dans l'après midi, je dois la voir. Comme toi aussi tu as un rendez-vous, vous pourriez en profiter pour en discuter. » Proposa Armin.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » Lui lança Eren en mimant un bisou.

« Oui, comment ne pas m'aimer ? Maintenant, envoie-lui le message ! » le pressa le blond.

Eren pianota rapidement sur son écran de téléphone, ne faisant que peu attention à l'orthographe. Il demandait à Annie s'ils pouvaient se voir demain après-midi.

« Fait ! » S'exclama Eren.

Ils attendirent tous les deux penchés sur le petit écran du téléphone. Quand elle répondit ils se cognèrent la tête en essayant de se rapprocher pour lire.

« Elle est d'accord. » soupira Eren, rassuré.

« Elle veut que je sois là. » murmura Armin en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent avant de rire tous les deux. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres. Mikasa releva brièvement la tête pour regarder son frère, lui demandant silencieusement si tout allait bien. Eren roula des yeux puis sourit à sa sœur.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos théories ou impressions en commentaire, j'adore vous lire !

Merci à Kizzbloo pour la beta !


	17. Thomas et Mina

Hehe, salut ?! Désolée d'avoir disparu pendant aussi longtemps voici un chapitre pour me faire pardonner ^^ Bonne lecture ! :)

Réponses aux reviews :

\- D4rk Lili : hehe il me fallait un peu de Harry Potter ^^ et pour le couple Levi x Erwin ... C'est vrai que c'est un couple assez particulier, mais ne t'en fait pas, rien ne se passe entre eux et il n'y aura pas de scènes avec Erwin qui prend Levi par derrière ^^

\- Zical32 : Ta review m'as fait tellement plaisir, le fait que tu trouves mon histoire touchante et juste ? Je crois que c'est le meilleur compliment que quelqu'un puisse faire à un auteur... Vraiment merci beaucoup, tu m'as donné le sourire pour la journée quand je l'ai lu ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente de la réponse, et du chapitre, mais il est là alors ... enjoy ? ;)

\- xxtremflenoxx : ha merde, tu as du attendre un moment ^^ pardon pour ça !

\- Manami 1012 : Merci ^^

\- Sushiie : Oui, Levi est un peu rigide sur l'orthographe -' Pour Armin, en voici encore un peu, et puis l'histoire de Mina n'attends que toi, bonne lecture !

\- akashi2811 : haha je ne peux pas te dire exactement combien de temps durera cette fic, mais elle ne s'arrête pas de sitôt donc pas de soucis ! Merci pour ton soutient, et ouais l'orthographe n'aurais pas plus à Levi, mais moi je m'en fou hihi ^^

\- Alessa Da Venezia : *rougis* Merci pour tout ces compliments ! Moi aussi j'ai une tendance à dévorer d'un coup des fic et je sais à quel point attendre après est chiant donc désolée pour ce long mois et demi... J'aime beaucoup écrire en POV Levi donc c'est vrai que je ne m'en prive pas, donc contente que ça plaise aussi ! Pour la romance entre les deux, il faut encore du boulot, mais ça avance tout doucement, il faut que ça reste vraisemblable :)

\- Easyan : Tu m'avais manquée ! Levi qui "épice ses nuits" avec un texto cochon ? Tu as de trop bonnes idées ^^ EvilMina est là, partout, dans les villes, dans les campagnes ^^ non mais en vrai je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'aime pas trop, donc elle prend cher *bam* comme ça, sans raisons ^^ Merci de trouver que mon écriture s'améliore ! C'est aussi grâce à Kizzbloo ^^ Désolée pour l'attente et bonne lecture, à bientot (va falloir que je rattrape mon retard de lecture sur Sygma et MBB !)

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Thomas et Mina

« Et voici pour vous ! Quand vous voudrez régler ça sera au comptoir. Bon appétit ! »

Eren sourit en posant la planchette et les boissons sur la table, puis passa à la suivante.

« Bonjour, qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? »

Toujours le même sourire enjôleur. Il ne le faisait pas intentionnellement, il se sentait tout simplement bien. Comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis si longtemps. Il prit rapidement la commande d'un groupe et repartit avec un ultime sourire en lançant une dernière blague.

« Eren, ça va ? » lui demanda Moblit lorsqu'il le rejoignit derrière le comptoir pour préparer les commandes. Il avait l'air perplexe et Eren ne comprit pas pourquoi.

« Euh... Oui ! S'exclama Eren en souriant de plus belle. Et toi ? T'es pas bientôt en plein partiels ? »

« Non, je dois rédiger mon mémoire. Je n'ai pas d'autres examens, j'ai déjà assez de boulot comme ça ! se plaignit le serveur. Mais tu es sûr que ça va, tu as l'air... différent ? » La fin de la phrase de son collègue était incertaine mais Eren ne se posa pas plus de question.

« Je suis juste super content, j'adore le job et tout va bien dans ma vie donc je profite à fond ! Il faut profiter de ces moments parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. Mais je sens que cette fois je suis sur la bonne voie et que la chance me sourit. J'ai repris du poids, avec le taff je fais un peut d'exercice. D'ailleurs je pensais me remettre au sport, mais en plein hiver je t'avoue que j'ai la flemme de courir. La piscine quand il fait froid c'est pas la joie, et la salle c'est pas gratuit… Tu fais quoi toi comme sport ? Sinon j'aimerais peut être faire un art martial, c'est grave stylé ! Comme dans les films ! Bon après ça demande du temps, et j'en ai pas vraiment en ce moment. Sinon je peux toujours regarder des vidéos sur internet pour faire des exercices de musculation et de renforcement.»

Eren s'était lancé dans un monologue et Moblit eut pour seule réaction un sourire légèrement forcé qu'il ne remarqua pas.

Il termina son service à midi et se dirigea vers la clinique où il avait rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec Armin et Annie. Depuis qu'il avait discuté avec Armin, les théories les plus folles fleurissaient dans sa tête mais il les écartait aussitôt. La plupart n'étaient pas très vraisemblables : coucheries, trahisons, secrets, suicide, … la plupart de ces scénarios avaient plus à voir avec une mauvaise série dramatique qu'avec la réalité.

Il arriva devant l'entrée principale et remarqua le petit blond qui discutait encore avec son chef de service, le docteur Smith. Eren ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait appris la veille. Levi et Erwin étaient sortis ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes... Il n'en revenait pas !

Erwin était beau. N'importe qui, homme ou femme, pouvait s'en rendre compte. Mais il semblait tellement différent de Levi. Eren avait l'impression, sans jamais les avoir vus, que leur couple était bidon. Il avait l'impression de connaître Levi, il sentait que sous cette façade calme et froide bouillonnait un être libre. Il sentait qu'il voyait en Levi quelque chose que personne d'autre ne voyait, et cela le faisait se sentir bien.

Il voyait ce qu'Erwin et Petra n'avaient pas étés capables de voir. Il voyait Levi dans son ensemble.

Trop occupé par ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention à ses alentours. Il put à peine retenir le cri de surprise qui jaillit de sa gorge quand un bonjour fut murmuré derrière lui. Il sursauta brusquement. En se retournant, il se trouva face à Annie. Cette dernière le fixait comme s'il était con, attendant sans doute une réponse à ses salutations.

« T'es pas bien ? On se faufile pas derrière les gens pour leur souffler bonjour à la nuque ! » s'énerva Eren.

« Je t'ai dis trois fois bonjour quand tu étais de dos. Tu ne t'es pas retourné, trop occupé à fixer Armin et mister sourcils, donc je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je tente une approche un peu plus... intrusive. » répondit Annie sans perdre une minute son aplomb, comme si Eren était en tort.

Le brun souffla, exaspéré par l'attitude toujours hautaine d'Annie. Elle ne lui prêta pas attention et dirigea son regard vers l'objet de sa distraction un peu plus tôt. Son expression ne changeait absolument pas, mais quelque chose dans son regard attira l'attention d'Eren. Une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Armin les repéra et les salua de loin avant de mettre fin à sa conversation avec Erwin. Celui-ci croisa alors le regard d'Eren et sembla reconnaître le jeune serveur du Titan. Il lui sourit brièvement avant de retourner dans son service.

Putain, il avait un sourire qui lui donnait l'air sexy et bienveillant à la fois. Un combo rare mais plus qu'efficace. Il voyait bien ce que Levi avait pu lui trouver. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus Erwin qui partageait la vie de Levi.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Armin qui fit la bise à Annie puis se tourna vers lui. Il surprit Eren en lui faisait une brève accolade. D'habitude, Armin n'aimait pas trop le contact physique et se contentait généralement d'un signe de la main ou d'un sourire.

« Bon on mange ? Parce que j'ai un peu faim là... » s 'exclama Eren en se massant le ventre avec exagération.

« On dirait que tu traines un peu trop avec Sasha... » remarqua Annie toujours subtile.

« Bonne idée, j'ai pas mangé ce matin, ni à la pause. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de prendre un café ! » fit Armin en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria.

« Armin ! » le réprimandèrent ses deux amis en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite. Eren étonné et Annie gênée. Elle détourna le regard, première fois depuis qu'Eren la connaissait. Eren comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle tenait à Armin. Il sourit intérieurement.

« Tu ne dois pas sauter des repas, t'es déjà tout fin ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu t'évanouisses... Et puis pour prendre soin des gens, il faut d'abord prendre soin de soi. Un médecin en mauvais état n'aidera aucun patient ! » sermonna Eren.

Armin le fixa un instant, médusé. « On dirait ta mère... » laissa-t-il échapper sans réfléchir, presque émerveillé. Dès qu'il se rendit compte des mots qui avaient franchis ses lèvres, il chercha sur le visage d'Eren un signe. Une réaction.

Il n'en trouva aucune. Eren se contenta de sourire.

« C'est vrai que je lui ressemble, mais ne change pas de sujet, tu sais que j'ai raison. Alors fais attention à toi. » Eren continua son chemin, laissant Armin et Annie en plan.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la cafétéria et prirent leurs repas. Annie et Armin des escalopes de poulets et des légumes tandis qu'Eren se laissa tenter par un burger et des frites. Ils mangèrent en discutant, surtout les deux garçons. Annie restait plus silencieuse. Ils continuaient de parler, sans aborder le sujet qui comptait vraiment. Une tension commençait à se faire sentir à leur table.

Finalement, ce fut Annie qui commença.

« Armin m'a dis que tu avais déjà entendu parler de Mina. A ton travail et par Krista. »

Eren hocha la tête, sans oser interrompre Annie.

« L'histoire que je vais vous raconter bafoue toutes règles morales et nous renvoie aux origines les plus sombres de l'humanité » conta Annie, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Armin éclata de rire et Eren la fixa, elle venait de faire preuve d'humour. Certes de l'humour noir, mais c'était quelque chose qu'Eren pouvait apprécier.

Elle eut un léger sourire et regarda Armin avant de continuer.

« J'essaye de mettre un peu d'humour, mais ça devient très vite moche. Donc ne m'interromps pas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer si tu le fais. »

Annie respira un grand coup et poursuivit après qu'Eren ait de nouveau acquiescé.

« Mina est arrivée dans le groupe de soutien il y a un peu plus d'un an. Elle avait de gros problèmes psychiatriques et Hanji nous avait demandé avant si on acceptait que quelqu'un avec des pathologies plus lourdes puisse intégrer le programme. »

Sa voix se fit plus dure.

« On a débattu, mais à la fin nous étions d'accord pour dire que tout le monde devrait avoir une chance de partager avec d'autres ce qu'il vivait, comme nous le faisions. Mina nous a donc rejoints. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle avait vraiment, Hanji ne nous l'a jamais dis. Même après. »

Elle fit une courte pause, semblant être perdue dans ses pensées.

« Mina est devenue très vite assez proche de tout le monde. Il y avait Sasha, Krista et Marco, moi et Thomas. Elle se renseignait sur nos maladies, sur nous, sur nos espoirs, d'une manière qui nous faisait nous sentir spéciaux. Elle avait une certaine aura je pense, elle mettait directement les gens en confiance. Bref, tout le monde était sous son charme. Mais surtout Thomas. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Il était fragile et avait projeté son amour sur elle, sans se soucier si c'était réciproque. Ce n'était pas très sain. Ca avait même inquiété son psy. Mais à la surprise générale, Mina retournait également des sentiments et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Thomas allait mieux, sa relation avec Mina le rendait heureux. »

Elle fit une pause et fixa ses mains entortillées devant elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle regarda Eren et continua son récit.

« Tu t'en doutes bien, ce n'est pas un happy end. Ce bonheur n'a pas duré. Je passe beaucoup de temps sur internet. J'y recherche pleins de choses, mais surtout en rapport avec moi et mes problèmes. »

Eren était déstabilisé. Il ne voyait pas trop où elle voulait en venir et pensait qu'Annie divaguait un peu. Mais fidèle à sa parole, il ne l'interrompit pas et attendit la suite.

« J'ai trouvé un blog qui racontait sous forme de journal la vie d'un groupe de soutien comme le notre. Hanji se vante toujours que sa méthode est expérimentale et qu'il y en a très peu, donc j'ai cliqué par curiosité. Après avoir lu les premiers jours, je me suis rendue compte que c'était nous. C'était moi. Les noms avaient été changés mais j'ai tout de suite reconnu certaines situations. Laisse-moi te dire, Eren, que la façon dont nous étions présentés était plus que blessante. Rien que le nom du blog : 'le groupe des cas désespérés', te donne une petite idée de ce qu'il contenait. »

Annie serra les poings, la colère se lisant sur son visage. Elle avait été blessée, humiliée, et par quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. Eren aussi se sentait en colère. Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire une chose pareille ? C'était révoltant.

Annie s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Vu la manière dont tout le monde était affiché sauf elle, c'était évident que ça venait de Mina. Dès le lendemain, je suis allée la voir et je lui ai demandé des comptes. Elle m'a juré, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, que ce n'était pas elle. Qu'elle racontait tout à quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance mais que visiblement cette personne s'était moquée d'elle. Elle semblait si bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait lue que je l'ai crue. C'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie »

Annie respira bruyamment, comme le font les enfants quand ils finissent de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient hantés. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait enlevé les peaux autour de ses ongles. De toute évidence, ce récit lui coutait énormément.

Armin posa sa main sur celle de sa voisine pour l'apaiser. Celle-ci arrêta de se triturer les mains mais ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Elle poursuivit, la voix légèrement éraillée.

« Je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. J'ai attendu avant d'en parler à Hanji. Mais quand je lui ai montré le blog, il y avait un nouveau et dernier post. C'était un message de Mina, elle s'adressait à nous tous. Mais la dernière phrase était réservée à Thomas. Elle nous disait que nous n'étions que des cas sociaux, que jamais elle n'aurait pu être amie avec nous et que nous écouter geindre avait été un enfer... Ces mots m'ont fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais la dernière phrase... Si Thomas l'avait vue, il aurait été détruit. Et enfin, elle nous disait Adieu. »

Annie fit une pause. Elle serra la main d'Armin et poursuivit.

« Quand Hanji a fini de lire le truc, elle a complètement paniqué. Elle a d'abord essayé d'appeler Mina, en vain. Puis elle a appelé Thomas, parce qu'il n'était pas venu à son rendez-vous de l'après midi. Répondeur également. Elle était vraiment inquiète, je crois qu'elle avait peur que Mina se soit suicidée, à cause de ses adieux. »

Annie ricana, l'air mauvais.

« Le soir même, les parents de Thomas sont arrivés en catastrophe aux urgences. Il avait fait une tentative de suicide. Cette pute avait envoyé le lien du post à Thomas. Rien d'autre. Juste des mois d'humiliation sous forme de post sur nos séances. Et la dernière phrase, lui disant qu'il ne méritait l'amour de personne et qu'il était pathétique. Thomas était dépressif, elle le savait. Elle savait que ça aurait un effet dévastateur sur lui. Elle le savait ! Elle le savait ! »

Annie fondit en larmes sur l'épaule d'Armin, qui avait une tête d'enterrement. Eren avait mal au ventre. Comment cette histoire avait pu arriver ? Ca semblait tellement irréel... Pourtant, la douleur d'Annie était, elle, bien réelle.

Armin lui murmura à l'oreille pour l'apaiser, la rassurer. Elle sembla reprendre contenance, mais à son air, Eren savait que ce qui allait suivre allait être encore plus difficile.

« Il est resté dans le coma pendant une semaine. Le lendemain, quand Hanji nous a annoncé son état, Krista s'est effondrée. Elle a complètement perdu pieds et laissé place à Historia. Apparemment, c'est un mécanisme de défense. Elle apparait quand Krista n'arrive pas à gérer une situation émotionnelle compliquée. Elle est restée dans cet état pendant trois jours. Il ne restait plus que Sasha Marco et moi. Et Hanji. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Thomas a décidé de partir et de changer de ville. Il ne supportait plus d'être avec nous, il se rappelait sans cesse des paroles de Mina. Comment lui en vouloir ? Quand Krista est revenue à elle, nous n'étions que quatre. Le groupe de soutien à faillit mourir ici et là. Mais Sasha et Marco ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Krista avait besoin d'aide, moi aussi. Tout le monde avait besoin de parler... J'ai mis du temps à revenir, j'avais des différents à régler avec Hanji. Mais maintenant, j'ai fait du chemin, et je sais que ce groupe à quelque chose, au fond, de très particulier. »

« Tu en voulais à Hanji. » Ce n'était pas une question mais plus une constatation que faisait Eren. Mais Annie y répondit quand même.

« Bien sûr ! Elle savait pertinemment que Mina pouvait être dangereuse. Elle nous a demandé notre avis, certes, mais honnêtement personne n'aurait dit non. Ca aurait été tellement égoïste de notre part... » Annie secoua la tête. « Mais Hanji ne savait pas tout. Apparemment, Mina avait mal été diagnostiquée au niveau de sa pathologie. Le psychiatre responsable a été déchu de l'ordre des médecins. Au final, je m'en voulais plus à moi même, de ne pas avoir plus confronté Mina, d'avoir tout découvert... Bien sûr, je sais que c'est stupide de culpabiliser, mais je m'en voulais quand même. »

« Tu penses que je peux faire du mal aussi autour de moi ? » Eren avait besoin de savoir.

« Pas de façon volontaire, mais je pense que oui. Tu peux faire du mal aux gens qui t'apprécient. »

C'était la vérité. Eren savait qu'il pouvait faire du mal au gens qu'il aimait. Mikasa. Armin. Le groupe de soutien. Il sentit un poids s'installer dans sa poitrine. Même s'il le savait, l'entendre d'une manière aussi franche était dur.

« Mais, continua Annie, c'est le cas pour nous tous Eren. Je ne pense pas que tu sois comme Mina, bien au contraire. C'est juste que ton arrivée a été un peu comme la sienne. Tu t'es rapidement intégré, tu es sympa, parfois un peu trop, selon mon point de vue... Je suis un peu parano peut-être, mais j'ai le droit d'avoir des doutes. »

« Mmh Mmh » acquiesça Eren. Annie lui avait donné à réfléchir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas vraiment l'échange de regards qui avait lieu en face de lui.

« J'y vais du coup. J'aurais déjà du reprendre il y a dix minutes, mais Erwin comprendra. Je file, à plus tard. » Armin serra une dernière fois la main d'Annie dans la sienne avant de la relâcher, sans la quitter des yeux, et se tourna ensuite vers Eren en souriant. Il eut un rapide mouvement de tête pour désigner Annie et quitta la table.

« Il t'aime bien. » fit Eren de but en blanc quand Armin fut hors de vue. Il ne pensait pas qu'Annie puisse rougir, mais c'était bien du rose qui colorait légèrement ses joues.

« Je sais. »

« Si tu lui fais du mal, je te ferais dix fois pire. Désolé, je suis obligé... Tu sais le discours du meilleur pote, tout ça, tout ça. » déblatéra Eren en agitant la main.

« Je vois. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'être plus qu'amie avec Armin, il est trop bien pour moi. Trop gentil. »

Ce genre de discours énervait Eren au plus haut point. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il partit dans une tirade.

« C'est à lui d'en décider Annie. Si tu l'aimes bien, alors tente le truc ! Mais s'il-te-plait, épargne-moi l'égo trip 'il est trop bien pour moi, je suis une fille tellement dark et ténébreuse...' Bien sûr qu'il est trop bien pour toi ! Armin est trop bien pour tout le monde ! Mais s'il voit en toi quelque chose alors fonce, et si votre histoire doit se terminer elle se terminera ! Mais essaye au moins ! Il le mérite largement. »

Eren était presque hors d'haleine tellement il avait parlé vite et sans réfléchir. Annie prit son temps pour répondre, le regardant et semblant réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle l'avait donc écouté... Eren pensa qu'il ne se serait sans doute pas écouté lui même.

« Je conçois ton point de vue, et c'est vrai que tes arguments sont valables. Mais je dois penser à moi d'abord. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'une relation serait la meilleure des choses pour moi en ce moment. »

« C'est une autre histoire, dont toi seule à la réponse. Mais je vais te dire une chose avant : tout le monde avant d'entrer dans une relation se demande si ça en vaut la peine. Pas seulement les gens qui vont mal. Tout le monde se pose la question d'une certaine façon. »

Annie resta silencieuse un moment, puis lui sourit. Un vrai sourire.

\- oOoOoOo -

Eren attendait sagement appuyé sur le mur en face de la porte. Il y avait bien des chaises, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'assoir. Il regarda son téléphone et eut un petit sourire. Levi avait du retard !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le fit sursauter. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, d'habitude Levi n'était pas dans son bureau mais arrivait du couloir. Mais d'habitude, comme par hasard, Eren devait se lever aux aurores pour arriver à l'heure à la première consultation.

Le psychiatre fit un signe de tête à sa patiente, lui dit au revoir et fixa un instant Eren qui n'avait pas bougé de son mur.

« Il y a des chaises. Juste là. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt les sièges gris et vides de la salle d'attente.

« Salut à toi aussi ! » Sourit Eren en entrant dans le bureau et passant devant Levi.

Celui-ci le regarda faire et ne bougea pas. Après quelques instants, il referma la porte et alla s'assoir derrière son bureau.

« Toujours aussi malin à ce que je vois. De quoi tu veux parler aujourd'hui ? »

« Annie m'a raconté toute l'histoire de Thomas et Mina. »

« Ah » fut la seule réponse de Levi. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Annie se livre aussi facilement.

« Ouais, 'Ah'. »

« Je t'écoute, précisa Levi. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« C'est bien une question de psy ça ! » se moqua Eren.

« Et ça, une réponse beaucoup moins originale que tu ne le penses. Maintenant parles. » Eren sentit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à continuer avec son attitude. Il était quand même étonné que Levi ait toléré un minimum ses conneries.

« Cette histoire n'a pas l'air réelle. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'ils sont passés par autant de merdes... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment bien décrire ce que je ressens donc ça va peut-être être un peu brouillon. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir tant souffert. En tant que personne, individu, on voit que chacun à ses problèmes. Mais on ne dirait pas que le groupe de soutien, l'idée de partage, a été mise à rude épreuve. Mais ils ont l'air de se livrer sans problème, sans jugement. Même au début je trouvais ça génial, mais quand on sait ce que Mina a fait... C'est encore plus admirable. » Encore une fois, quand il eut fini, il se trouva presque hors d'haleine. Il parlait vite sans s'en rendre compte.

Levi le regardait. Eren n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il attendait une suite ou si c'était autre chose. Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Mais justement, cette confiance qu'il y a entre eux, tu ne penses pas qu'elle a été renforcée par cette expérience douloureuse ? »

« Non. » La réponse d'Eren était catégorique et suite au regard de Levi, il sut qu'il devait développer sa réponse un peu plus.

« Je pense que souffrir ensemble peut rendre des gens plus proches. Mais qu'une fois la cause de la souffrance passée, revoir ces gens, c'est revivre cette souffrance. »

Levi hocha la tête. « Tu as l'air si catégorique. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Levi haussa un sourcil et fixa Eren.

« Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, c'est juste mon point de vue... »

Il continuait de la fixer.

« Merde, j'en sais rien ! Arrête de me fixer ! » s'énerva Eren.

« A mon avis, ce point de vue est basé sur une expérience personnelle. » Il n'avait pas détourné le regard une seconde, scrutant le visage d'Eren et ses réactions.

« Ton avis ne compte pas. »

« C'est vrai. »

Ils marquèrent une pause, ne se lâchant pas du regard. C'était devenu une question de fierté, comme deux enfants au collège. Le premier qui détournerait les yeux perdait. Eren céda.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Eren.

« Tu peux, mais je ne te garantie pas une réponse. »

« C'est pas une de ces questions. Sur toi. C'est... Est ce qu'il y a une manière plus saine qu'une autre pour gérer ça ? Je veux dire que Thomas est parti, et j'en aurais sans doute fait de même. Annie était en colère, vraiment, je l'ai vu. Krista était détruite d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tandis que Marco et Sasha sont restés les mêmes … Dans ces cas là, qui a raison ? »

« Personne. Ou tout le monde. Mais il y a autant de solutions et de moyens pour gérer des situations que de gens qui les vivent. Généralement les choix qui sont faits sont les meilleurs sur le moment pour les personnes qui les ont fait. Elles font du mieux qu'elles peuvent et ce qu'elles ont à faire pour aller mieux. Mais personne ne peut prédire ce qui va se passer… Il arrive que par la suite ces choix soient regrettés. Dans ces cas là, très peu ont le courage ou l'intelligence de les corriger... »

« Maintenant c'est toi qui a l'air d'être le patient... »

« J'essaye de donner une réponse honnête. Je puise sans doute dans mes propres expériences pour te la donner, mais ça n'en fait pas moins une réponse valable. »

« Ca reste assez général. Sauf peut-être la partie sur les regrets. Mais tu ne penses pas que la réaction de Thomas ne lui est pas favorable à long terme ? »

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit avant, mon avis ne compte pas. Mais je sais qu'il est bien suivi et qu'il est mieux où il est. Il savait ce qui était le mieux pour lui, et à ce que je sache, il ne l'a pas regretté. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ? » demanda Eren par pure curiosité.

« Oui. C'était mon patient. » Ajouta Levi après une courte pause. Son expression était presque indéchiffrable, mais Eren pensait y voir des regrets. Et de la colère. Mais Levi n'en parla pas plus.

« Tu en as voulu à Hanji ? Annie a mis du temps à lui pardonner... »

« Non, elle s'en voulait déjà bien assez toute seule. C'est le psychiatre de Mina qui a déconné. Elle lui avait complètement retourné la tête… Il à été viré juste après, mais Hanji a pris du temps à se pardonner. Elle est beaucoup plus prudente avec les patients qu'elle accepte maintenant. Et laisse moi te dire qu'avant, prudence ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. »

Eren rit, Levi faisant preuve d'un peu d'humour. C'était rare.

« Eren, tu te sens comment en ce moment ? En général et pas seulement par rapport à ce que tu viens d'apprendre ? »

« Très bien, sourit Eren. Je sens que mes projets se concrétisent, je me sens mieux. Mon travail se passe très bien, le groupe est formidable. Et après ce que m'a dit Annie, je pense que je vais faire encore plus d'efforts pour participer ! J'ai vraiment envie de faire quelque chose de ma vie, j'ai envie de faire plus de projets... Je ne veux pas être serveur au Titan toute ma vie, même si j'aime beaucoup ce poste. Je vais sans doute reprendre mes études. Peut-être dans l'art ? C'est vrai que recommencer à peindre m'as fait du bien ! Ou alors devenir manager au Titan, ou même cuisto, peut-être que Pixis pourra m'apprendre ? Sinon je pourrais reprendre des cours à la fac de langue, mais j'ai pas trop envie. Il faut que je me renseigne sur les inscriptions, on est fin novembre … Les dates vont sans doute approcher ! »

« Je vois » dit Levi d'un ton très neutre en prenant quelques notes. Cela étonna Eren car le psychiatre ne prenait presque jamais de notes. Mais il ne dit rien. Le temps était passé très vite et la consultation arrivait à sa fin.

« A la prochaine fois Eren. »

« Je n'ai pas encore de rendez-vous fixé pour la prochaine séance », fit remarquer le brun.

« On verra par SMS, j'ai oublié et j'ai plus le temps. Le prochain patient attend déjà. »

« Très bien ! »

Eren se retourna et commença à marcher après avoir franchi la porte. Levi commençait à s'adresser à son patient suivant et le fit rentrer dans son bureau. Eren lança par dessus son épaule une dernière phrase accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

« La consultation de la semaine prochaine sera la dernière du mois. N'oubliez pas, docteur Ackerman ! »

* * *

EEEEEEET VOILAAAA !

Si vous avez aime, likez, commentez et laissez un pouce bleu !

Aussi, vous pouvez vous abonnez, c'est GRATUIT !

Quoi ? comment ça je suis pas sur le bon réseau social ?


	18. Temps mort

Coucou tout le monde ... OUI une revenante !

Je suis absolument désolée de cette absence tellement, tellement, plus longue que prévue. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ? Mais je suis de retour et plus motivée que jaja pour finir cette histoire, donc accrochez vous ;) (si vous etes toujours là ^^)

Pour être honnête je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais exactement avec cette fic mais je vous invite à me suivre quand même, ça peut être marrant ! Et pour vous rassurer je peux vous assurer que ma formidable beta Kizzbloo ne me laissera pas écrire de la merde (je lui fais confiance la dessus ;) !) C'est un peu grâce à elle si vous avez cette update aujourd'hui donc applaudissements virtuels pour elle, elle est géniale !

Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller voir son profil si vous ne connaissez pas, elle est l'auteur de L'ombre Ecarlate (pour qui je fais la beta) ainsi que de plusieurs petits OS fort sympathiques ! (je ne sais pas comment on met des liens directs vers les histoires sorry...)

Mais assez parlé, je vous laisse avec le chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !

PS : les réponses aux reviews seront à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Temps mort

« J'ai trop hâte ! J'adore cette période de l'année, c'est comme si on était tous autorisés à croire un peu à la magie pendant un mois. »

« Hum » fut la seule réponse de Levi. Cela ne sembla pas entacher l'enthousiasme de son interlocutrice. Au contraire.

« C'est vrai quoi ! Le mois de Décembre est magique. Les gens sont contents, tu te réveilles le matin et il neige ! Tu peux te faire des chocolats chauds avec des marshmallows, tu décores ta maison... »

« Tu vas vraiment me faire la liste de ton programme du mois prochain ? » l'interrompit Levi quelque peu agacé.

Le sourire d'Hanji fut victorieux. « Juste assez pour faire ressortir le Grinch en toi ! Je sais bien que tu ne supportes pas bien le mois de décembre, mais tu passes trop de temps avec moi pour t'en sortir indemne. Et puis je suis le lutin de noël ! Je suis Cindy-lou ! Ma mission chaque année est de t'apporter l'esprit de Noël ! »

« S'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne peut pas te reprocher, c'est bien un manque de persévérance... Chaque année ta mission est un échec et chaque année tu recommences. Tu ne veux pas nous épargner à tous les deux ton cirque cette fois ? »

« Hors de question ! Moi vivante, j'essayerai toujours que tu passes de bonnes fêtes ! Et puis la dernière fois, j'ai quand même réussi à te faire enfiler un pull de noël... » se rappela Hanji avec un sourire.

« Tu as dû me saouler pour le faire... » fit remarquer Levi. Il détestait le sourire idiot qu'elle affichait. Il savait pertinemment que dans sa tête de lunatique flottait une image de lui, les joues rougies et un pull avec un lutin à pompons qui patinait …

« Peu importe, tu l'as mis et tu l'as gardé le reste de la soirée ! Ca en valait carrément la peine ! »

Levi n'écoutait Hanji que d'une oreille distraite. Quand elle se mettait à parler pour ne rien dire, il avait pour habitude de la laisser continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui, son esprit était occupé ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son dernier entretien avec Eren. Lorsque leur consultation s'était terminée, il était évident pour lui que celui-ci était en pleine phase maniaque.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un de ces stades. Et comme chaque patient était différent, il se demandait si ça allait empirer ou stagner. Ou s'améliorer. Il allait devoir en parler à Eren très prudemment. Le gamin avait vraiment l'air de s'emballer pour un rien en temps normal, alors là... Et puis il y avait cette phrase qu'il avait balancée juste à la fin de leur séance. En quoi leur prochaine consultation, qui serait la dernière du mois, aurait une foutue importance ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens...

Et Hanji ne le laisserait sûrement pas oublier le mois de décembre qui approchait. Il soupira intérieurement. Elle était encore en train de parler. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Ou bien elle s'en fichait.

En levant les yeux de ses papiers, il la vit en train de dessiner des arbres de noël sur ses feuilles de consultation. Elle s'en foutait vraiment que quelqu'un l'écoute. Une psychologue qui parlait toute seule en dessinant, en plein milieu d'une unité psychiatrique… et personne ne disait rien !

Pas étonnant que le monde se barre en couilles, songea Levi.

D'habitude, elle restait avec lui pour faire ensemble leurs papiers administratifs. C'était toujours la même chose : elle n'arrêtait pas de jacasser et lui ne l'écoutait que rarement. Les deux y trouvaient plus ou moins leur compte, mais c'était surtout Hanji qui s'était peu à peu imposée dans le bureau de Levi.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne passait pas. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la feuille qu'il était en train de compléter pour un autre patient. Mais il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas. Hanji commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait besoin de faire autre chose, d'évacuer cette énergie négative qu'il sentait monter en lui. Levi récupéra ses papiers et ferma son tiroir à clé.

« Casse-toi de mon bureau maintenant Hanji. »

Celle-ci releva la tête brusquement, étonnée.

« Tu t'en vas ? Mais on n'a pas fini... »

« Tu me casses les couilles. T'arrives pas à te taire, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. »

« Ma présence, bruyante je le reconnais, ne t'a jamais gêné auparavant. » lui fit remarquer Hanji.

« Ca doit être un effet de mon grand âge … Je vais avoir trente ans comme tu ne cesses de me le rappeler avec tes histoires casses-couilles de Noël. Maintenant sors, je ferme. »

Hanji le regarda encore un instant, l'air légèrement vexée, puis décida de laisser tomber.

Tant mieux. Levi n'aurait pas eu la patience de discutailler avec sa collègue pour rien.

Hanji partit en faisant le plus de bruits possibles et tout en prenant un air digne, reniflant dédaigneusement en passant devant Levi qui lui tenait la porte. Le psychiatre leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle pouvait être théâtrale… Il s'empressa de refermer la porte pour partir au plus vite.

Hanji se trouvait toujours à ses côtés. Il la jaugea du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait encore. Et il ne vit rien venir. D'un coup, il avait les bras de son amie autour de lui et il se retrouvait serré contre elle. Il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise et se figea. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les câlins, mais selon la psychologue, ils avaient un vrai pouvoir apaisant. Il soupira en se résignant, attendant simplement qu'elle juge le câlin assez long pour être "efficace".

« Je suis désolée mon petit chou. Je suis parfois trop dure avec toi…Tu ne fais absolument pas ton âge, tu n'as aucune ride d'ailleurs. Tu es le plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, à part Mike bien sûr» fit-elle en lui caressant le dos.

Hanji finit par le relâcher. Levi fit un pas en arrière et la fusilla du regard. Elle eut au moins la décence d'avoir l'air un tout petit peu désolée. Elle savait à quel point il détestait être touché sans qu'il s'y attende.

« Je ne me doutais pas qu'avoir trente ans allait t'affecter autant. Tu sais, je me fous de toi mais ce n'est pas si vieux. Mike en a trente-deux et il le vit très bien. Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Même si j'ai encore deux ans avant la trentaine je peux te garantir que la vie ne devient pas moins fun après, au contraire ! »

Le pire c'était qu'elle était sincère. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il en avait quelque chose à foutre d'avoir trente ans. Comme si ça allait changer quoique ce soit à sa vie. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu te ramollis ma pauvre. Tu devrais savoir que mon âge ne me fait ni chaud ni froid... »

« Je sais bien, mais je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe… Même si ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de te soucier d'une chose pareille, je me sens mal de te voir aussi tendu ! J'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour toi, donc ça a été un câlin. Tu connais mon opinion sur leurs bienfaits… Même si ce n'est pas ton grand âge qui te stresses, mon geste d'affection peut t'aider pour le vrai problème ! »

Elle était dégoulinante de bonnes intentions et d'amour. Levi en fut presque dégouté, mais au fond, il adorait l'attitude un peu "extra" d'Hanji. Il s'adoucit un tout petit peu, et le regretta immédiatement. Elle appuya entre les deux yeux de son ami. « Tu fronces les sourcils encore plus que d'habitude. Quelque chose ne va pas ! »

« Rah ! » ragea Levi en faisant un autre pas en arrière. « Arrête de me toucher ! Et puis rien ne me préoccupe, j'ai juste une tonne de taf qui m'attend et des patients à la pelle. T'occupes, ça va passer. »

Hanji continua de le scruter. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher comme ça.

« Ok, je laisse couler cette fois. Mais si je revois encore ces vilains plis entre tes deux yeux et que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je te ferai parler. De gré ou de force. » Elle pointa son doigt sur son torse, l'air décidé. Elle ne plaisantait pas.

Mais lui n'avait aucun souci à cacher. Il avait juste besoin de se vider la tête.

\- oOoOoOo -

Une fois la porte de son appartement poussée, une boule de fourrure rousse se frotta aussitôt contre ses jambes.

« Alors bouboule ? Je t'ai manqué ? » Il la souleva du sol et la posa contre son torse. Lorsque l'animal se mit à ronronner à la suite de caresses savantes derrière les oreilles, Levi se sentit apaisé, mais seulement en surface. Il avait besoin de s'activer… Après un bon moment en station debout, il déposa le chat sur le canapé et partit prendre son sac de sport au fond du placard. Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé.

Il se changea et ferma la porte de son appartement. Il décida de s'échauffer et d'y aller en courant. Après tout, la salle était dans l'enceinte Maria. Ce n'était pas tout près non plus, mais ça lui fera du bien.

Il passait rarement dans la partie la plus pauvre de l'enceinte. Certains quartiers étaient vraiment mal fréquentés, mais surtout les logements étaient à la limite de l'insalubre... La fracture avec l'enceinte Rose était frappante. Mais même si Maria se dégradait à certains endroits, elle gardait son charme et son animation. Il ne changerait de quartier pour rien au monde.

Le Royaume de Mitras laissait une grande autonomie aux villes, et chacune décidait comment répartir les richesses qui leur étaient allouées. Bien sûr, il y avait des quotas, mais cela ne restait que de la poudre aux yeux. La ville de Trost avait privilégié, comme tellement d'autres, ses enceintes centrales, au détriment de l'enceinte Maria et de sa population. Mais elle se situait tout de même dans la moyenne haute des villes les plus équitables. Cela révélait bien à quel point l'organisation de Mitras pouvait être inégalitaire. Le semblant de monarchie ne servait qu'à présenter une façade au monde extérieur, tandis que la bureaucratie rongeait l'intérieur du royaume et empêchait tout changement ou action pouvant ébranler leur système.

Il passa dans les rues bondées, se faufilant entre les passants qui faisaient leurs achats. Ici, les commerces étaient plutôt agités et bruyants. Les gens braillaient et se bousculaient, à la différence de Sina, où tout était calme et trop ordonné pour être accueillant ou simplement naturel. Ici tout au long de la journée les rues sentaient les épices et la viande grillée, avant d'empester en début de soirée les effluves d'alcool et de poubelles renversées… Les gens étaient habillés plus ou moins normalement, les cris de mères rappelant leur progéniture raisonnaient dans les rues tandis que les adolescents traînaient en groupe, observant les passants circuler.

Evitant de justesse un gamin, Levi arrêta sa course en face d'une sorte d'entrepôt coincé entre un kebab et un institut de beauté. Cette combinaison insolite n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il connaissait l'endroit.

En poussant la porte, il se rendit compte à quel point le bruit mat des gants qui frappaient les sacs de sables et de chiffons lui étaient familiers. Cette ambiance lui avait vraiment manquée. Il avait mis beaucoup trop longtemps à revenir.

Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ainsi la petite pièce surchargée de casiers disparates et abritant une douche mixte cachée par un pauvre battant en bois. Il déposa son sac dans un casier qu'il laissa ouvert. Quant il ressortit de la pièce, un visage familier l'attendait. Il avait dû le voir entrer. Après tout, rien n'échappait au grand patron de cette salle. C'était son royaume.

« Shadis. »

« Ackerman. »

Les deux hommes se firent un bref signe de tête en se jaugeant du regard.

Levi attendait la suite, légèrement amusé.

« Ca fait longtemps Levi. Je ne m'attendais plus vraiment à te revoir ici... » Les yeux de son interlocuteur étaient enfoncés dans ses orbites, projetant une ombre inquiétante sur son regard. A chaque fois qu'il le croisait, l'homme avait l'air encore plus sévère et bougon que la fois précédente.

« Tu sais très bien que je finis toujours par revenir » fit remarquer Levi. A chaque absence prolongée, il avait droit à peu près au même cinéma de la part de son ancien coach.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? T'as frappé qui ? »

Levi souffla, le cirque continuait. Mais il fallait se prêter au jeu, comme il y a dix ans. C'était presque devenu une habitude. Il pourrait changer de salle, ça serait sans doute plus pratique d'aller dans celle juste à coté de la clinique. Il pourrait.

Il faillit rouler des yeux mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Après tout, il n'avait plus vingt ans et il fallait qu'il agisse un peu plus en adulte. La situation le diminuait assez pour qu'il n'ait besoin d'en rajouter en faisant l'enfant.

« C'était un collègue. » lâcha-t-il.

« C'était ? »

« Il le méritait. » fut sa seule explication.

Shadis lui tapa l'épaule et le laissa aller s'entrainer. Levi se dirigea vers un coin isolé de la salle, à l'écart du centre qui concentrait toute l'attention. Il continua de s'échauffer rapidement, fit de la corde à sauter et commença enfin à frapper le sac qui l'attendait.

Le bruit sourd des gants. La vitesse de ses poings. Les gouttelettes de sueur qui chatouillaient son front. Les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. L'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps. Toutes ces sensations lui avaient manqué.

Il boxait dans cette salle depuis dix ans. Il avait un bon niveau, mais il avait aussi du mal à se contrôler. Surtout quand il était plus jeune.

Il avait commencé à boxer un peu avant de se mettre avec Erwin et il n'avait pas arrêté depuis. Il avait fait des pauses, qui au début faisaient piquer des colères à Shadis. Celui-ci avait peu à peu cessé de le traiter de gros tas de merde fainéant en comprenant la raison de ses arrêts. Il avait aussi renoncé à essayer de convaincre Levi de rejoindre une carrière pro. Une sorte d'entente s'était formée entre eux.

Shadis le respectait pour son niveau et, même s'il ne le disait pas, pour ses interruptions qui suivaient toujours un abus violent. Levi respectait cet homme qui lui avait offert des cours, une oreille et surtout qui lui avait appris à (à peu près) gérer sa colère en échange d'un soir par semaine passé à nettoyer le club.

Quand il boxait, il arrivait à totalement se vider la tête. A s'oublier, à ne plus penser à rien.

Alors qu'il se sentait arriver dans cet état second, une paire d'yeux verts s'imposa dans son esprit. Il accéléra le rythme, frappant plus fort, espérant balayer cette image de sa tête.

En se concentrant totalement sur le son de ses poings frappant le cuir, il faillit y parvenir. Mais soudainement, il réalisa quelque chose. La phrase stupide d'Eren sur la fin du mois... Finalement, elle avait bien un sens. Ce crétin lui avait rappelé la règle du jeu des retards. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait jusqu'à la fin du mois pour faire chier le gamin.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de l'attitude d'Eren... Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de faire ce genre de rappel, mais finalement Levi ne le connaissait pas si bien. Il continua de retourner le cas d'Eren dans tous les sens. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire et cela le frustrait énormément. Son poing frappa violemment le sac mais il avait perdu en concentration et se fit légèrement mal au poignet.

« Fait chier ! Merde ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Le gamin arrivait même à s'incruster dans ses moments de détente et à les lui gâcher. Lui, qui d'habitude arrivait très bien à faire abstraction de ses patients une fois sorti de la clinique, il se retrouvait maintenant à penser à l'un d'eux sur son temps libre. Et pire, à y penser de façon personnelle. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela lui arriverait un jour... Il ne devait pas laisser cette habitude s'installer !

Il se releva du banc sur lequel il s'était assis pour masser quelques minutes son poignet et le rebander. Lorsqu'il passa devant le ring, il vit une jeune femme brune en train de s'entrainer. Levi s'arrêta un moment pour l'observer, impressionné. Elle était très rapide et précise dans ses gestes, fluide dans ses jambes… Shadis avait recruté un nouveau membre prometteur.

Il se recentra et continua sans autre interruption sa séance de boxe. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus que lui dans la salle, ainsi que la jeune recrue d'un peu plus tôt. Sans trop s'en préoccuper, il quitta la salle pour se diriger vers les vestiaires. Il se changea rapidement en grimaçant.

Il détestait remettre ses affaires propres alors qu'il avait transpiré, et l'idée de prendre une douche dans cette cabine étroite que tout le monde utilisait le révulsait. Mais garder ses vêtements pleins de sueur pour retourner chez lui n'était pas non plus une option envisageable. Et puis il faisait trop froid dehors. Il se dépêcha donc de se changer, avec un seul objectif en tête : arriver le plus vite possible chez lui pour prendre une bonne douche.

\- oOoOoOo -

Une fois sorti de sa salle de bain, Levi se cala sur son canapé. Il se sentait mieux, moins tendu. Mais il devait résoudre le problème qu'il avait soulevé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne savait pas encore exactement comment, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il n'allait pas faire…

Eren lui faisait confiance. Il en était presque certain. Avant d'entrer en phase maniaque, il n'avait pas manifesté d'attention particulière envers Levi. Donc le psychiatre mettait cela sur le compte de sa manie. Certes, au début il avait quelque peu provoqué Eren et de manière parfois pas aussi contrôlée qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer dans un jeu de séduction avec son patient, il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il se le refusait.

Il fallait donc qu'il voit avec Eren quelles seraient les solutions possibles pour son traitement. Et qu'il lui explique aussi que ce qu'il avait établit au début, ces sortes de règles du jeu, n'étaient pas professionnelles. Il devait prendre ses responsabilités.

Eren était son patient et lui son psychiatre. Il n'y allait pas avoir une répétition de Mina et Dok. Et certainement pas lui dans le rôle de cette raclure de Nile. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais avec Eren une simple relation patient-soignant. Il allait devoir faire des compromis avec sa conscience pour continuer de soigner efficacement son patient.

Il sentit un museau frais et rugueux lui chatouiller le menton. Le souffle chaud et rapide de la chatte lui caressait doucement la joue. Il baissa les yeux pour plonger son regard dans les grands yeux verts qui le fixaient avec insistance. Visiblement elle lui en voulait. Une fois qu'elle avait son attention, elle sauta souplement de ses genoux pour se planter à coté de sa gamelle.

Levi ne comprenait pas, celle-ci étant presque pleine. Il avait pris soin de la remplir ce matin et la grosse n'avait pas beaucoup mangé. Ce fut alors que le chat prit dans sa gueule une petite quantité de croquettes et la déposa à ses pieds.

Levi n'avait pas mangé, et son chat l'engueulait pour ça. Son ventre le rappela à l'ordre en grondant et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le chat le suivit en émettant un miaulement satisfait. Levi soupira et secoua la tête, il aimait vraiment cet animal, mais parfois il se demandait juste ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette (grosse) boule de poils.

Souvent, il se demandait aussi ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit des gens. Mais aussi ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Comme s'il était décalé, déphasé par rapport à tout ce qui l'entourait…

Est-ce que c'étaient les gens qui l'entouraient étaient vraiment normaux, ou si c'était simplement lui qui commençait à perdre la tête…

* * *

Et voilààààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à donner vos avis ou impressions dans des reviews, j'y répondrais avec plaisir :)

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 17 :

Tout d'abord un GRAND merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews, à chaque fois ça me motivais un peu plus à écrire et à me bouger les fesses. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Vraiment, à chaque fois ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous lire, ça me rebooste, donc merci mille fois !

Et welcome à toutes celles qui nous ont rejoins dans cette aventure, c'est fou que des gens suivent cette histoire après autant de temps d'inactivité ! Merci pour votre persévérance, et pour suivre ou commenter, ça me fait tellement plaisir à chaque fois ;) Je le prend comme une marque de confiance on va dire, et je ne veux surtout pas vous décevoir, donc promis même si je met 3000 ans à sortir un chapitre (j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas) il y en aura toujours un au bout du compte, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire ai une vrai fin ! *mode Erendéterminé activé*

\- Lin Konasa :  
haha j'avoue que Mina a pris super cher là, mais bon je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ... je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de faire une super méchante 100% garce apparement ! Pour le petit je vois de Levi, tu n'es pas si loin, c'est sur qu'Eren va devenir un peu plus 'chiant' pendant les prochaines séances ...

\- Manami1012 :  
Merci ! *rougi* J'avoue que ça peu être un défaut parce que l'humour ne peut pas être utilisé dans toutes les situations (pas faute d'avoir essayé...) mais là dans ma fic je me lâche un peu et parfois même trop, mais tant que ça n'interfère pas trop avec l'ambiance du récit je me le permet :)

\- ArrianaRavenclaw :  
Tu es toute excusée ! Et puis le plus important c'est que tu en ai laissé une :) (et vu que j'y répond avec un max de retard c'est plutôt moi que devrais dire "désolée"...) Ta review m'a fait réellement du bien, parce que tout ce que tu trouves bien dans cete fic sont des choses qui me tiennent vraiment à coeur. J'essaya au maximum que le rythme soit naturel, de prendre mon temps, pour que le lecteur ne sente pas quelque chose "d'artificiel"... et que tu ai remarqué tout ça me touche beaucoup !

\- Oroszlan :  
Merci beaucoup ! Et pour le "A bientôt" c'est un peu un fail de ma part là ... ^^ espérons que tu seras toujours là pour lire cette réponse à la fin de ce chapitre et à à bientot j'espère !

\- SleepyPie :  
Haaaaaa ! Je suis trop contente ... Bon en soit je suis vraiment désolée parce que tu es en guest et que tu ne lira sans doute pas cette réponse, mais je suis contente que tu ai tellement été prise dans l'histoire que tu as tout lu d'un coup. Ca m'arrive assez souvent et je trouve ça vraiment génial d'avoir déclenché ce phénomène de lecture frénétique chez quelqu'un d'autre ^^ Peut être à bientôt ? *croise les doigts* PS : j'adore ton pseudo :)

\- Akane :  
Merci merci ! Si tu repasses par là, est ce que ton pseudo à été inspiré de PsychoPass ? (très, très, bon anime en passant)

\- Sushiie :  
J'adore voir tes réactions a ce chapitre un peu méfiantes et suspicieuses. Tu as bien raison et non tu n'as pas loupé un chapitre, notre petit Eren commence bien à penser à Levi de manière assez étrange. Mais dans le passage que tu cites il ne parle pas d'avoir remplacé Erwin, il constate seulement sa disparition dans la vie sentimentale de Levi. Bien sur c'est tourné de manière un peu louche parce que c'est Eren ;). Merci pour toutes tes reviews et j'espère te relire *croise les doigts* et désolée pour l'attente ...

\- San1110 :  
Yeeeees ! J'ai encore réussi à provoquer une crise de lecture aiguë ! J'adore ! Contente que ça t'ai plu et que tu trouve que les perso ont une personnalité et un caractère qui les rends attachants et donc crédibles ^^ pour les emmerdes, tu as raison ! Et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant *rire de méchant sadique*

\- Loulou Mochi :  
Si j'ai pu susciter un intérêt pour le sujet chez toi je suis super contente. C'est quelque chose qui est très souvent mal compris et sur lequel beaucoup de gens ont des idées préconçues donc c'est cool si à mon niveau je peux faire quelque chose !

\- claachan :  
Merci ! Je cois que tu es celle qui a le moins attendu ce chapitre, tu as de la chance ;) bienvenue !


End file.
